The Road to Hell
by Kencha-the-one-the-only
Summary: Conan accidentally becomes Shinichi on a case, and people find out who he is. The Black Organization decides to show up like the insane cousin everyone knows but no one likes, and life gets... interesting. (unofficial summary: teamwork makes the dream work and there's some strange teamups that oddly work) crossposted on AO3
1. We're Going On a Trip

(⌐▨_▨)

By the time Conan got to Agasa's house, the other members of the Shonen Tantei-dan were already packing their things into the trunk of a massive rental van. Ayumi-chan stood on top of two suitcases as Mitsuhiko and Genta handed her a third. Haibara approached with her brown duffel bag, surprisingly full for a two-day trip. He brushed the thought aside with a mental shrug. Haibara would be Haibara.

Ayumi saw him and waved. "Conan-kun!" In waving, she dropped the case she held onto Genta and Mitsuhiko. Defying the laws of physics, it bounced off their heads and spilled open on the ground.

"My eel!" Genta moaned, leaning down to pick up his now-revealed stash. As Mitsuhiko and Ayumi stooped down to help him, Conan picked one up and read the label. _Eel and Rice._ He managed to hold back a groan of exasperation.

"Genta, we're bringing our own food, you know," he said, tucking the bento under his arm.

Genta held the boxes he'd picked up defensively to his chest. "Well, I'm bringing _my_ own food, too, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"If you bring that along, it will spoil and cause food poisoning when eaten," Haibara said, carefully navigating the fallen luggage to place her bag in the back of the van. "If you don't want to get sent home with food poisoning, I advise you to leave those in hakase's fridge." Though her tone made it clear it wasn't a suggestion. She gave Genta her Look, deadpan but intense and authoritative at the same time, daring him to disobey her. She raised an eyebrow for added effect, and Genta was a goner.

He nodded, unnerved. "Y-yes, Haibara-san." Genta shuddered and muttered, " _Kowai_." He stood up with his armful of bento boxes. "Come on, guys, let's take these inside."

"Hai!" shouted Mitsuhiko and Ayumi cheerily, and the three of them walked back to the professor's house.

With a shrug, Conan lugged his suitcase to the back of the car. Haibara stood in the shadow of the door, glaring at him with arms crossed. "Why are you here? You told us you were busy this week and couldn't come."

He didn't need to meet her eyes to know the ice was there. "Hattori called last week and invited Ran and me on a camping trip. Since occhan couldn't drive us, hakase's letting us tag along with you guys. Ran's picking up Hattori and Kazuha-chan from the airport. They'll be here soon."

She inhaled sharply. Setting down Genta's bento, he hefted his suitcase onto the pile. "Don't worry. They're both bringing their omamoris, and Ran went to pray at a shrine before she left. So don't worry," he teased, finally turning to look at her. "There won't-"

Haibara barely breathed. Her eyes wide, she stared blankly at the ground in front of her, gripping her arms like a lifeline. "Oi, Haibara." he took her hands, tried to loosen her grip. "Haibara, what wrong?"

In just one second, she seemed to come back to herself. She shook her head, her eyes regaining focus, her breathing returning to normal. "Nothing." _(She was lying.)_ "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" he caught her eye, met her stare. "If it's something, you have to tell me. We're partners, remember?"

She smiled as though he'd told her a joke _(except she never laughed at his jokes, only his pain)_. "Hakase wanted to show you something about your skateboard. He made a few improvements."

He frowned. "Don't change the subject on me, Haibara."

"We'll be leaving soon," she continued as though he hadn't said a word. "He'll want to see you before we go."

Peeking around the van's back door, he watched Agasa emerge from the house, shooing the actual children back outside. Casting another glance at Haibara, Conan scowled. "This isn't over," he shot at her, grabbing Genta's bento. She smirked infuriatingly as he ran to Agasa's front door.

Genta tried to engage him in conversation, but Conan just held up the bento as he ran past. "I've gotta put this inside," shouted Conan over his shoulder, the perfect excuse. Slowing to a stop in front of Agasa, he waved Genta and the others on. "Heiji-oniisan will be here soon," he shouted. "Go ahead and wait for him. I'll be right out!"

At the mention of Heiji, the Detective Boys raced each other outside. Agasa opened the door, letting Conan go in first. "You'll love what I've done this time," he said excitedly.

"You never disappoint," Conan agreed with the same enthusiasm. As he stashed Genta's bento in the fridge alongside the others, Agasa produced a little skateboard with oversized wheels from behind the counter. "There's a first time for everything, I suppose," Conan added with a quirk of his lips.

"Judging by appearances, are we?" Agasa laughed.

Conan climbed into one of the chairs at the bar. "Guilty as charged. But what is it? A jet-powered skateboard for a toddler?"

"Watch this." Agasa pushed a hidden button on the underside of the skateboard, located where it couldn't be accidentally engaged. Immediately, the skateboard doubled in length and width, and he grinned. "It's just like your skateboard, but it has a better battery and can change sizes. Small enough to fit in a child's backpack-"

Agasa pressed the button again, and once more, the skateboard expanded to double the size. "-or large enough for, say, a sixteen-year-old male." With a final press of the button, he shrank the skateboard to its smallest size and passed it to Conan. "What do you think?"

Conan couldn't stop smiling. "I think it's great! Thanks, hakase. This is awesome. I always have a little trouble with transportation when I'm myself and away from home, but this changes all that." He looked for a place to put the skateboard, but Agasa just held out his hand again. Handing it back, he added, "I like the new paint job, too. The red and blue are a nice touch."

"You think so?" He nodded thoughtfully. "Ai-kun disagrees, but then again, you two do that quite a lot." He chuckled at his own joke.

The front door burst open with a lively, "Kudou!" and two seconds later, Conan found himself held half a meter in the air by a certain beaming, boisterous Osakan.

"Hattori," gritted out Conan, "put me _down."_

His grin didn't falter, not one bit. "Heya, Kudou. Great of ya ta invite us out here for a nice trip." He looked past Conan to Agasa. "An' thank ya for lettin' us come. This'll be great," he laughed.

Through the door came two of the strongest women Conan had the privilege of knowing. "Heiji, put Conan-kun down," groaned Kazuha. "Ya don't hafta cart 'im around like a sack of potatoes."

With a huff, Heiji set Conan down. "Ya're no fun," he grumbled to Kazuha. He reached down to ruffle Conan's hair, but _not today no thanks._ Darting away from Heiji's grasp, Conan found himself at Ran's feet.

She crouched down and pushed a few stray hairs from his face. "Good morning, Conan-kun. You remembered to pack everything?"

He nodded, fighting the warmth rising to his cheeks. "And Occhan said he was going out with Megure-keibu. He said not to worry because when someone dies, Megure-keibu will be there to help."

"I'm sorry I missed you this morning. I meant to say goodbye before I left, but you were too tired." She reached down for his hand, and they walked outside together.

He went red. _Hattori's absolutely going to blackmail me with this later._ "Sorry. I was making sure everything was packed. And Mitsuhiko wanted to talk about a detective book Shinichi-niichan gave me, so I talked to him for a while."

"Okay. Just be sure you remember you have school on Monday. You need your sleep-"

Kazuha came up behind Ran. "Ne, Ran-chan, let's take the middle seat. I wanna tell ya all 'bout Heiji's last case and what an _ahou_ he was," she said, eyes glittering with mischief.

Ran returned the devilish look. "Oh, you are not going to _believe_ what Shinichi did a few weeks ago."

"Most outrageous story wins?"

"Loser hosts the next get-together," Ran shot right back.

"Oh, you are _on."_ Kazuha took Ran's other hand. "Sorry ta take your nee-chan, Conan-kun, but we have a tie ta settle."

"We'll talk more later, okay, Conan-kun?" Her eyes did that thing- like they magically catch the light at just the right angle, and suddenly his brain stopped- his words don't work, he couldn't move a muscle, and she's just... _gorgeous._ That smile that breaks his heart worn so effortlessly, Ran let his hand slip from her fingers as she ran off with Kazuha.

Conan barely registered the door behind him opening again, this time Agasa and Heiji coming out. After Agasa locked the door, he handed Heiji a little device. "Heiji-kun, you can sit in the front seat if you navigate. Conan-kun? Let the others know we're just about ready."

His false name rousing him, Conan managed a nod. "Got it."

It took ten minutes to find everyone- Genta thought it was a good idea to play hide-and-seek while they waited for the others to come out. Haibara hid in the car's backseat where she'd dozed off, and Mitsuhiko was behind the house. Ayumi was the seeker, and Genta painfully failed at hiding behind a bush.

Everyone piled into the van, vying for the best seat. Haibara took up two in the back with her sleeping there while Kazuha and Ran had already claimed the middle. With an hour-long drive ahead of us, Conan was looking forward to a nice, long nap. To his luck, however, Genta sat next to Conan, and Mitsuhiko on the other side of Genta. Conan could only pray they would leave him alone.

Agasa climbed into the driver's seat, Heiji next to him fiddling with the GPS. "Everyone buckled?" Each passenger responded in affirmation. "Then off to adventure we go!"

"Haaaiiii!" shouted Genta and Mitsuhiko beside me. He groaned internally. These two would be the death of him.

(⌐▨_▨)

A low hissing broke into Conan's dream. "Na, Kudou, wake up," it said as Conan woke to someone roughly shaking his shoulder.

Groggily, he lifted his head off the window and was greeted by the dark face of the Detective of the West. "Hattori?" He put on his glasses and yawned. "What do you want?"

Heiji pointed over his own shoulder, out the car door. "We already finished settin' up camp, an' the brats want ya ta help 'em collect firewood while Kazuha, nee-chan, hakase an' I start preppin' lunch."

Stretching, Conan stood and followed Heiji out of the car. A quick glance at his watch. 12:32. "Oi, wasn't this campsite supposed to be only an hour away?"

Heiji rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, the professor took a few too many wrong turns, addin' on 'bout two hours ta the drive."

Conan snorted. "Figures. With both of us in the same place, our luck's bound to be the worst. Bodies might as well start falling out of the sky now."

 _(A nervous laugh from each of them followed by silence. Apprehensive pause, waiting for a scream to erupt through the air. Double checking every inch of their surroundings for anything suspicious. Relaxing internally when nothing happened.)_

Conan broke the silence. "Did you wake up Haibara?"

"Nah. The little nee-chan bit off the freckled brat's head when he tried ta, so we're all lettin' her sleep 'til she feels like wakin' up."

Conan nodded. "A wise decision."

Ayumi-chan, her admirer club in tow, ran around the back of the car. "See, I told you he was awake."

Genta grabbed Conan's arm and started to drag him away. "Come on, Conan. Hakase said if we get firewood fast, we can eat sooner. I'm starving, so you better pick up as much firewood as you can."

"Oi, Genta, let go of me!" he struggled to get loose, but it seemed Genta was listening when Conan told them about the unbreakable grip.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi-chan jogged to catch up. "Genta-kun, that's not very nice. Conan-kun just woke up, so you shouldn't be so rough with him," Mitsuhiko said.

Genta huffed as Conan wriggled out of his grasp. "But he got to sleep while the rest of us had to listen to Heiji-niisan's stories. They were so long and boring-"

"Except for that one with the eel. You thought that one was really good, didn't you." Mitsuhiko's eyes glittered with mischief as nudged Genta with his elbow.

"How could I _not?_ They were fighting people, and the murderer was way creepy..."

We chatted like this as we walked to the forest. They told Conan some of Heiji's stories (most of which he'd already heard, but he didn't have the heart to stop them) and he came back with a few of 'Shinichi-niichan's' cases. Before any of them knew it, an hour had passed, but they'd barely collected an armful of kindling each.

A gust of wind blew from behind Conan, sending a shiver down his spine. He shifted his bundle of kindling to his other arm and looked around. It must've rained within the past couple days because a decent amount of the branches they found were still damp. The ground had dried out for the most part, and only the occasional leaf drooped under the weight of rainwater. It was going to rain again- that much he could tell from the scent of the wind. _Maybe a day or two?_ he guessed, reaching down for another stick the size of his arm.

"Ooooh!" Genta let out an excited shout.

"What was that, Genta-kun?"Ayumi-chan called from somewhere in the area.

"Hey, Conan, you can climb trees, right?"

He frowned somewhat irritably. "Yeah." _Countless lost cat cases do that for a person._ "Why?"

"There's a branch here that'll be enough for a hundred fires if we can get it down! Get over here!"

"Where _are_ you?" shouted Conan, his irritation adding a sour note to his voice.

"Over here!"

"Doesn't answer my question," he muttered, looking around. Genta's close-shaved head peeked over a bush. "Which tree?" Walking around the bushes, Conan stood next to Genta and followed his gaze.

"This one." The tree in question was an older one, a little bigger than the others with plenty of footholds. A large branch had snapped off from the trunk near the treetop, but it fell onto some branches below and was stuck there.

Examining the situation, he said slowly, "I'm not sure it's worth the effort to get it down. We can collect plenty of wood just by picking it up from the ground. Besides-"

"But all our wood is wet," Mitsuhiko interrupted, dropping his pile at his feet. "And hakase said that only dry wood makes good fires. Won't that branch up there be dry, 'cause of the sun?"

"See, Conan? Mitsuhiko agrees with me." Genta puffed out his chest, and Conan resisted the urge to facepalm.

Ayumi, cheeks puffed up in irritation, stormed up behind Genta. "Genta-kun, shame on you! Be nice to Conan-kun!"

If he noticed her frustration, it didn't show. He turned around and grabbed her shoulders, making her drop her bundle of sticks in surprise. "Ayumi, you want a good fire, right?"

She stammered, "Y-yeah, but-"

Genta released her, whipping around and looking at him. "See? Even Ayumi wants you to get it. Come on, Conan, do it!"

Conan threw up his hands in surrender. "Fine!" he dumped his bundle of kindling at the base of said tree. "Fine, I'll climb the tree. But if I fall, I'm landing on you, Genta." He pointed accusingly at Genta.

Genta beamed. "You're too good at this to fall, Conan! Don't worry about a thing."

"Says the one keeping his feet on the ground," Conan muttered, motioning for Genta to come closer. "Give me a boost, will you?"

Despite his grumbling, Conan climbed the tree with ease, reaching the top on a manner of minutes. The view was incredible, with a lake's edge only a short distance away. The surface of the lake rippled, and more than once he saw a fish jump out of the water. A boat drifted along the current, dwarfed by the huge lake. The captain of the little fishing boat cast a line out and leaned back, relaxing as if he had all the time in the world. He vaguely recalled the professor mentioning that this area was known for its fishing and made a mental note to ask him about finding a bait shop nearby.

"Conan, hurry up! I'm starving!" Genta shouted.

With a sigh, Conan looked away from the lake's serenity to his friends below. "I thought you had a backpack full of snacks," he called down, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

"That was _earlier,"_ came Genta's indignant reply.

Conan rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, I _do_ apologize for my rude behavior, Genta-sama. I had not realized the _astronomically_ large span of time that has taken place since you had last eaten," he muttered to himself in a mock-polite tone. "Would you like some tea and crumpets to go with your whine?"

Another burst of wind blew by, rattling the branches and forcing him to focus solely on the task at hand. The branches dipped and swayed as he inched forward, reaching for the end of the broken one. Just barely managing to touch it, he pushed the broken branch up, and the opposite end fell through the branches holding it up. Like a spear it fell towards the ground, smashing through any layers of branches in its way. With a reverberating crack, it landed on the ground, embedding itself in the soft dirt.

The Detective Boys huddled around the branch as Conan came down, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi braking off the smaller branches and piling as many as they could carry into Genta's arms.

"Well? You satisfied?" Conan picked up his own pile and started walking back in the direction they'd come without waiting for an answer. "Come on, we're going back."

"Wait up, Conan-kun," Mitsuhiko called after him. Scrambling to pick up their respective piles, the Detective Boys followed Conan back towards the campsite.

(つ･･)つ¤=[]::::::

"Oh, so that's what it was? Ran-kun and Kazuha-kun are making snacks for when you get back," said Agasa, talking into the- _What did Kudou call it?_ wondered Heiji. _A 'detective' badge?_

Agasa sat in a camp chair next to Heiji's speaking with Conan. Heiji was trying to get some sleep because of a certain group of excitable children who refused to leave him be on the ride up. On top of that, Agasa used Heiji as a GPS (for the record, _not_ his fault the old guy didn't hear him when he said to turn left), and it was _stressful_. After all that, Heiji collapsed into his chair and dozed until Agasa set up his chair next to Heiji's, tense and muttering something about 'the cave incident.'

Conan's tiny voice came in from the other end. "Hear that, Genta? You're not going to die." Chattering in the background seemed somewhat irritated. "It's not much further, and it's _not_ my fault you got us lost." More bickering. "You're the one who wanted us to-" Conan huffed. "This is what I get for trusting first-graders," he grumbled. Indignant yell. "Anyway, see you back at the camp, hakase."

"Good luck with your friends," Agasa laughed.

Kazuha noticed Agasa tucking the badge away in his pocket. "How far away are they?"

"About twenty minutes. They collected more firewood than they can carry, so it'll be a while longer than they originally expected."

"It's a good thing Ran-chan an' I finished makin' snacks for when they get back. The kids've been gone for nearly an hour, right?"

"They probably just lost track of time. Conan-kun does that a lot," Ran said, rinsing her hands off in the birdbath.

"I just hope they get back before the storm. Those clouds over there 're lookin' nasty."

Lifting the brim of his hat, Heiji stared at her. "What're ya talkin' 'bout, Kazuha? I checked the report, an' it's not gonna rain 'til late tomorrow night."

"Take a good look at the clouds over there," Kazuha met his eyes and pointed somewhere eastward, "an' tell me ya don't think they're gonna come thunderin' down on us."

He followed her finger to a group of clouds swarming at the tops of a mini-mountain in the distance. _Maybe_ those clouds looked like were producing a pretty heavy storm, but Heiji had got his pride on the line.

Shaking his head, he snorted. "C'mon Kazuha, just trust me. I mean, even if it storms, we got tarps an' all that stuff ta keep ya dry, _hime-sama."_

Her huff was more like an angry bull's. "Heiji-"

"Kazuha-kun has a point, Heiji-kun. Isn't is possible the report was wrong?" Agasa broke in calmly, and Kazuha puffed up a little. "On a similar note, we are fully prepared to combat a storm like that, so there's no reason to argue."

"See, Kazu- _ahou?_ We'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kazuha gasped. "Noooooo, Heiji, you said it!" She moaned in a very _'what have you done'_ tone.

"Said what?"

"Ya have your omamori, right?"

"Yeah, but why're ya-"

"Ya cursed us, ahou! Ya never say 'what's the worst that can happen' 'cause then the worst is _gonna_ happen!"

"Look, that ain't gonna happen. Besides, I'm not gullible enough to fall for that sorta stuff. _Tan-tei_ , not _i-ya-na,_ " he grouched, pulling his hat back down over his eyes.

"Hey! Ya're the one bein' gullible, believin' a report over your own eyes," she shot back.

Opening one eye, he lifted his hat again to look at her. "Fine, if I tell ya I'll take ya ta _that_ place if it rains tomorrow, will ya get off my case?"

She thought for half a moment before breaking into a devilish grin. "Deal. But, in that case, ya gotta keep Conan-kun 'round ya all day today."

 _Kudou? Why would she...?_

Ah, yes. The falling bodies.


	2. Perfect Storm

(⌐▨_▨)

A shout from Genta snapped Conan from a stupor of directionless thoughts. "Hey! Check it out!" he looked over his shoulder to see Genta holding up his rod, a fish the length and thickness of Genta's arm dangling from the line.

Heiji whistled. "That's our biggest catch yet." He popped open the cooler, half a dozen fish already inside. His chest puffed out, Genta marched up to the cooler and dropped his prized catch inside.

Propping up his fishing pole, Conan stood and stretched. "When should we go back?"

Heiji shrugged, closing the cooler with a snap. "Dunno. We could go back now, but we've got the boat for 'bout an hour. Kazuha an' nee-chan came back with it a little bit ago."

"Can we go out on the lake? The girls got their turn, so we should have ours." Mitsuhiko reeled his line in as he spoke.

Heiji looked at the boat, tied securely to the pier. After only a brief moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Sure. I'll row y'all 'round for a while." Mitsuhiko and Genta cheered. "My arms'll hurt like the devil later, though," he muttered.

Conan offered no sympathy. "Consider this karma for getting us lost."

Heiji sputtered. "I—I told ya, that wasn't my fault! The professor put in the wrong address. All I did was follow the GPS he gave ta me," he grumped. "Besides, he shoulda checked the thing before trustin' it ta me."

Conan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Blame it on the old guy." He folded up his fishing rod, storing the lure in the bait box. "Oi, Genta. Mitsuhiko. Give me hand with the cooler. We don't want to leave it here to have it stolen."

Genta put his sinker into the bait box, and he grabbed one of the cooler's handles. "You two get that, I'll carry this." With no considerable effort, he walked over and started dragging the cooler towards the boat. Luckily for him, the cooler had wheels; otherwise, he'd be unable to pull the cooler, filled with over ten pounds of fish and ice, to the edge of the boat.

As he passed Mitsuhiko, Genta whispered something into his ear. Mitsuhiko scowled as Genta snickered, but Genta ran to the boat before Mitsuhiko could retaliate.

Mitsuhiko, frowning, picked up the lure box. "One day, I'll be stronger than Genta-kun," he muttered. He squared his shoulders and marched to the boat, squeezing past Genta and Heiji. He went to step down into the boat just before Heiji grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi, Mitsuhiko-kun, what're ya thinkin'?" Heiji dropped Mitsuhiko back onto the pier, giving him an odd look. "I know ya're all energetic, but ya gotta wait. The heaviest person needs ta go in first. I hate ta burst your bubble, but that happens ta be me."

Crossing his arms, Mitsuhiko scowled at Genta. "He said that because he caught the most fish, he should get to go in first, but I know that I caught the most. His last one was just a little bigger, that's all!"

Running a hand through his hair, Conan came up behind Genta. "Why did you say something like that, Genta?" he asked, dreading the answer.

He shrugged, making his chest a little bigger and frowning. "Me and Mitsuhiko said that whoever got more fish got to ride in the boat first."

"And I caught three fish, you only go two," Mitsuhiko retorted.

"The guy at the bait shop said the little fish don't count," Genta shot back, sticking out his tongue.

"Both of you, hold it!" Conan planted himself between the two of them before a fight could break out. "How about this? Genta, you'll be the last one into the boat—" "Hey!" "—and Mitsuhiko will be the first one out." "No!"

Ignoring their protests, Conan explained. "Then Genta will get to have the most time after we're done since he got the biggest fish, and Mitsuhiko will have the most time in the boat before we leave because he caught the most fish." Silently he prayed that neither would recognize that his proposal left them with equal time in the boat. His logic was shaky at best, but maybe—

"I think that's okay," said Mitsuhiko, nodding slowly.

Genta nodded as well. "I guess. But next time, I'll catch more bigger fish than you, Mitsuhiko!" He grinned, a friendly rivalship burning in his eyes.

Mitsuhiko returned the fiery gaze. "You think I'll lose? You'll find yourself soundly defeated at the hands of my intellect!" Conan smiled proudly. Mitsuhiko had been watching those Detective Samonji discs from 'Shinichi-niichan.'

"Well, ya brats, hurry it up an' get in," Heiji said. He already sat in the middle seat, the oars resting in his lap. "We've got an hour in the boat, so let's _not_ waste any time."

"Hai." Mitsuhiko stepped into the boat as Conan and Genta helped him keep his balance. As soon as Mitsuhiko sat down, Conan and Genta handed Heijithe fish cooler. Genta and Conan clambered into the boat, the fishing rods in Conan's backpack and the bait box in Genta's hands.

Heiji glanced at each of the kids one more time. "Y'all ready?" Taking the oars in his hands, he nodded to Mitsuhiko. "Go 'head an' undo the knot." He did just that, and Heiji dipped the oars into the water. "All passengers, keep your arms an' legs inside the boat at all times. Make sure ya've got the life jackets on real tight—" Conan trusted Genta and Mitsuhiko to put them on and focused on himself while Heiji spoke. "—and don't' fall out of the boat or ya'll get eaten by the lake monster."

"Let's go!" With a grunt, Heiji dug the oars into the water, pushing the boat forward. Bit by bit, they picked up speed, and the pier got further and further away.

The wind blew past his face, and Conan decided to take off his glasses. Genta and Mitsuhiko had seen him without them often enough, and, well, it never was a problem around Heiji. Closing his eyes, Conan breathed the scent of the lake: fish, algae, and rain all wrapped up into one.

This trip was a much-needed one, though Ran might be the only one to admit it. Kogoro barely hesitated to let them go despite an escaped convict running loose, and Inspector Megure, despite the sudden spike in criminal activity, took Kogoro on a—Conan thought he called it a business trip? Megure must've picked up on the incessant trail of bodies that follows Kogoro and decided to get him out of Tokyo for a while.

Two serial killers, four murderers, and a forced double suicide took place over the span of two weeks, the cases overlapping with up to three at a time. Kogoro ran from crime scene to crime scene, the murderers so vicious that Sleeping Kogoro pulled out all the stops to defeat them. Megure got the short end of the stick, tasked with catching both serial murderers. He called Kudou Shinichi to help him. Shinichi could only assist in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep, and Megure could only send pictures and crime scene reports. Between the two of them, it took the more part of a week to track down the serial killers.

Last Conan heard both serial killers in jail awaiting trial for the murders of fourteen people between them. The woman called herself Kijo-sama and burned eight people at the stake (her motive is still unknown), and the man left a signature of Akujin-sama in the victim's blood at each of the six crime scenes. Hayashi Chika and Kondo Norio are suspected to have worked separately and in their own interests, though their choices for aliases are what worried both Megure and Shinichi.

Constant sleepless nights, ruthless killers, and bloody, twisted crimes scenes for two weeks. Don't get misunderstand— puzzles and tricks and codes exhilarated and excited Shinichi to no end. But those two weeks were just _sickening_. Across all the cases, over twenty people died. He's said it before, and he'll say it again. Shinichi can see through to the how every time, but he knew he'd never understand why one person decides to kill another.

"Where should we go? Not too far out, 'cause we gotta get back ta the bait shop in time, but I'm thinkin' we can go a good distance from the shore," Heiji said.

"Ah! There's another boat!" Mitsuhiko pointed. "See? There's someone else there." He waved big over his head. "Hello!" he called to the other vessel.

A large man straightened and waved, repeating the greeting. "Hello there!" The man cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Stay where you are, I'll come to you!"

"He was there earlier," Conan said suddenly, slipping his glasses back on. "When we were collecting firewood, he was out on the lake."

"That was what, two hours ago?" Heiji asked. Conan nodded, and Heiji snorted in response. "What the heck's an old man like him doin' out here? He should be gettin' his back checked. Not sittin' in a boat all day."

Conan glanced at Heiji to see their expressions mirroring the other's. "You noticed it too?"

It was so _satisfying_ to have someone around who's on the same intellectual level. Conan liked his friends, the ones who were his apparent age, but being around Heiji was _liberating._ He annoyed the heck out of him with all those name drops and he was awful at keeping secrets, but they were on the same level of competence. Conan could be as close to Kudou Shinichi as possible without incredible amounts of pain. Heiji was his best friend, second only to Ran, and he felt like himself when they worked together. It was a feeling that he didn't get too often, and it was so _energizing_.

"Yeah, I saw it when he waved. His shoulder looked a bit too stiff, an' when he brought hands together, his shoulders were a bit lopsided."

"Scoliosis?"

Heiji frowned. "Pro'lly. Not severe, though, 'cause he doesn't have a back brace or anythin'. Ya see the way he's slouchin'?"

"Maybe he's got one but doesn't use it when he fishes," Mitsuhiko piped up, startling both of detectives. They'd forgotten the other two were still there.

"Yeah, 'cause when you get a reaaaally big fish you've got to lean back like this." Genta demonstrated, leaning backward.

Heiji nodded thoughtfully. "Ya could be right. Ya want ta ask him?" A challenge glittered in his eyes. "If ya want ta be a detective, ya gotta know how ta ask questions."

Mitsuhiko sat up a little straighter. "I can do it!"

The other boat was much closer now. He wasn't too old, possibly in his late thirties. Nothing much of note aside from his size—he likely stood a few inches taller than Heiji, and a good deal heavier. "Welcome to my lake," said the man, rowing his boat to a stop next to them. "What brings young kids like you outside?"

"We're camping at the site back there," Mitsuhiko said, pointing back to the shore. "Mister, do you have scol-li-o-sis?" He pronounced the word carefully.

The man looked startled. Who wouldn't be? "Yes, I do, young man. How did you know?"

"Heiji-san guessed it. He said if I want to be a detective I've got to know how to ask questions." Mitsuhiko puffed himself up with pride. "And when I get big like Shinichi-san and Heiji-san I'll work with them and solve all the cases!"

The man laughed. "I'm sure you will. You seem like a smart kid. What's your name, young man?"

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. Nice to meet you, mister." Mitsuhiko bowed, and he gestured to the rest of us. "These are my friends."

"Edogawa Conan." He gave a little bow.

"Kojima Genta," he said, trying to make himself look bigger than Mitsuhiko (he didn't need any help).

"My name's Hattori Heiji. I'm watchin' these kids while we wait for dinner back at camp."

The man sat up straighter and bowed, nearly hitting his head on the edge of the boat. "Hattori Heiji-kun, it's an honor to meet you!"

Conan exchanged glances with Heiji. _Fan of yours?_

Heiji smirked. _Jealous?_

Conan deadpanned. _Not at all._

The man straightened, grinning like a fangirl meeting Conan's (real) mother. "I've followed your work for years—"

Conan quirked an eyebrow. _You've been working that long?_

Heiji shrugged in response. _Mostly helping Dad._

"—and it's a real honor to meet you. My name is Akagi Taichi, I live with my wife and brother on the hill over there." He pointed to the other side of the lake. "My editors are picky people, but I've published articles on each of your cases. Murders, suicides, arsons—you've got an amazing track record. Your work with Kudou Shinichi, too—" Conan choked. "—I've compiled all the cases at my house."

Heiji smiled nervously. "That's… cool, Akagi-han. I'll betcha Kudou doesn't have anyone like ya on his side."

"Speaking of Kudou Shinichi, I wanted to ask—what are your feelings on the matter of his long case? Do you believe the rumors that say he's dead?" He'd whipped out a notepad faster than one could blink, his eyes narrowed with intense determination, his hand holding a pen like a samurai would a sword.

Conan could tell Hattori was trying not to look at him. _He's going to last long,_ thought Conan with a pinch of fear. "We're not supposed to talk about Shinichi-niichan!" Conan blurted out, saving Heiji's hide. Akagi snapped his attention away from Heiji and to the younger boy. "He's in a really dangerous place, and… he said he doesn't like people talking about him!"

"Is that true?" Akagi looked to Heiji for confirmation.

Heiji shrugged sheepishly. "All I can tell ya is he's on a case, supposedly dead. I know he's not, but if word gets out Kudou's alive an' kickin'," he laughed without humor, "a whole lotta people 're gonna need police protection 'round the clock."

Akagi shrugged, relaxing back into his seat. He set down the notepad and pencil behind him and stretched. "If that's the case, I'll stop asking around. I don't want to endanger the high school detectives that provide such thrilling article material." Resting his arms on his legs, Akagi met Heiji's eyes. "I'll be sure to keep that missing persons ad on my bulletin board. My late father was an officer. I understand the dangers of too much publicity."

Heiji nodded gratefully. "That means a lot, Akagi-han. Thank ya."

Mitsuhiko looked at Akagi and Heiji. "Should we go back soon?" he asked. "I don't remember when the boat place closes."

Heiji shook his head. "We've still got half an hour left with the boat. Ya don't need ta worry. 'Nother fifteen minutes an' we'll go back."

"I advise you return now," said Akagi, starling Conan with the severity in his tone. "There's a storm brewing in the east. It'll break by sunset. You said you were camping?" Heiji nodded. A frown crossed Akagi's face. "Unless you're on top of a hill, return now. There was a big storm two days ago. I don't think the ground's recovered from it. Make sure you're far away from the river down there, or else you'll get swept away," he warned.

As if on cue, the wind started to pick up. An odd cloud went in front of the sun, casting the deep blue lake into shadow. Birds stopped chirping, and crickets started to sing across the lake. Somewhere far away, a murder of crows screeched and wailed above all other birds before going silent altogether.

Taking the oars in his hands, Akagi inclined his head once more to Heiji. "If you need shelter, come to my house. I'm sure my wife would be happy to let you in."

Heiji narrowed his eyes for a fraction of a second; he'd noticed the odd wording as well.

"Akagi-san, wouldn't you be home if we visit your house?" Conan asked, raising the pitch of his voice ever so slightly. Conan's innocent curiosity took the reins, disguising Shinichi's intents just below the surface.

Akagi offered a smile. "I expect to be asleep by the time you come around. I promise I won't be out here much longer." An odd note of apprehension danced around the edges of his voice, enticing the detective's spirit within Conan. He knew Heiji felt it too. Even without looking at the other, they knew what they were going to do tonight.

"Stay safe, Akagi-han," Heiji said, taking up the oars once more. "An' if ya need anythin', feel free ta call my cell. I'd give it ta ya, but I suspect ya already have it." He grinned, pulled the brim of his hat forward against the wind. "See ya."

"Goodbye," Akagi called as he rowed further away. "Stay dry!"

ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

Ran stood by the fire, watching the fillets sizzle and pop as they reached perfection. There was something satisfying about cooking fish over a fire- the way the flames licked at the raw meat, the grease and fat that pooled and bubbled around the base of the fillets, and the smell, savory with a smell like rain and a touch of smoke- all of it made her mouth water.

More often than not, she bought their meat raw and cooked it at home, but it was a rare treat to cook outdoors. Agasa bought it for the trip: a metal grill that sat over the fire, keeping the flames just close enough to heat the metal grating without charring the food to a pile of ashes and cinder. A bit of smoke and charred, crispy meatiness were the perfect accents to any outdoor cooked meal. That didn't mean meals of entirely blackened inedibleness were the goal.

As she flipped the fillets over, checking each one for uncooked areas, a pair of noisy Osakans came bustling through. They were deeply engrossed in a heated debate. Ran doubted they noticed her presence.

"A new bet," Heiji insisted. "The last one wasn't fair, Kazuha. Ya had me keep Conan-kun around me for a straight four hours. Ya know the kind of luck the two of us have together!"

Kazuha shook her head, her chin lifted high in triumph. "Not a chance. Ya agreed ta the terms when I gave 'em ta ya, so ya gotta hold up your end o' the bargain."

He got in front of her, walking backwards to look her in the face. "C'mon, even if I told ya yes, when do ya 'spect me ta do it? Ya know Dad's gonna work me ragged when we get back. I'm still in trouble for visitin' Tokyo last week ta help out Ku-nan-kun an' Mouri-occhan."

"Well, I know he'll let ya off in nine days. Take me then, and we'll be even."

He frowned. "What's in nine days?"

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Did ya forget?" She raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an answer. When he offered none, she groaned. "Of course ya'd forget! 'Cause ya're an _idiot_ who can't think of _anything_ but _crime scenes!"_ She threw up her arms in exasperation, storming past Heiji.

"Oi, Kazuha!" He turned and ran after her. "What is it? Tell me...!"

The pair walked further away, out of earshot, and Ran allowed a smile. Kazuha and Heiji brought energy everywhere they went. She had to hand it to Kazuha- Shinichi was bad enough with his incessant bad luck, but he'd 'only' been shot twice. Ran thought herself lucky that she could count his major injuries on one hand (she'd need the other hand to include Conan's injuries, but she was _not_ opening that can of worms). Heiji, on the other hand, seemed to have this affinity for getting hurt. Ran could, in her recent memory, think of more than a dozen times Heiji had needed some kind of immediate medical attention. The worst was a woman who took a knife and sliced down the length of his bicep. The cut wasn't deep enough to cause any permanent damage, but Kazuha said he wore long sleeves a little more often.

He wouldn't talk about the case, either, and he'd been quieter than normal in the week or since. The most she got out of him was that his parents were keeping him out of cases for a month as punishment.

It was another reason for this trip. While Conan needed an escape from two weeks of pure death and deductions, Heiji needed an escape from his parents with their high expectations. Kazuha and Ran knew their boys well and put together such a trip almost overnight. Considering the energy Heiji and Kazuha exuded, Ran could, with a sound mind, say the trip was serving its purpose.

The clatter of wood attracted her attention. Conan dropped a large pile of sticks next to the fire pit. Judging by the size, Ran marveled that he'd been able to carry it at all.

He scratched his cheek, sheepishly giving a half-smile. "It looked like the flames were getting a little low, and there aren't enough coals to keep the grill warm." He tossed a few sticks into the pit.

"Thank you, Conan-kun." she smiled warmly. "You're becoming so big and strong. One day, I'll bet you'll tower over even Hattori-kun."

His smile froze on his face as he nodded, hummed in response. Ran frowned as he stared into the fire, refusing to meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked at last, her voice soft. He shook his head, bit his lip. For a long moment, he didn't say anything.

After a few beats, words began to flow from his mouth, careful, calculated. "When Shinichi-niichan left, he told me to make sure Ran-neechan was safe while he was gone. He told me he'd be back really soon, before I left first grade." Conan swallowed. "But the first grade is almost over. And the taller I get, the longer he's been gone, and the longer he's been making Ran-neechan sad."

She didn't respond. The words failed to come to mind. Anything she thought of sounded like a half-baked sugary sweet comfort food: enough to rid the bitterness from the moment, but everyone who tried it would be sick to their stomach.

He continued, nervously fingering his glasses. "I wanted to grow up in America, but I can't go back until Shinichi-niichan comes home."

She couldn't help it: a moan of pity escaped her lips as she dropped to her knees, wrapping Conan in a hug. "You can leave me whenever you need to. You know that, right? All I need to know is that you're alive and safe, and you can go wherever you need to."

"But- Ran-neechan," he murmured, "I don't want to leave you alone."

She didn't bother to wipe the tears welling in her eyes as she met his. "Then tell that mystery geek to stop worrying so much about me and focus on his case. The sooner he gets back, the sooner I can take him by the ears and kick him so hard he'll never be able to leave me alone ever again." No malice or anger accompanied her words; rather, love carefully, quietly escorted her message and carried it to the other's heart.

Before Conan could respond, Ran remembered who she was supposed to be talking to. This was Conan. Her little brother, Shinichi's old apprentice. He was a tie between the two of them that neither had known existed until Shinichi disappeared. But he wasn't Shinichi. He shouldn't be burdened with the struggles that came about from a long-distance-maybe-I'll-see-you-but-maybe-I'm-dead-and-maybe-I'll-never-come-back-for-good-but-I-lov-

She dried her eyes. "I'm sorry. You don't have to worry. Shinichi will come back soon. He keeps his promises." Conan still looked unconvinced, so she gave another brighter-than-a-sun-beam smile. "Will you go get everyone else? Dinner's just about ready, and we need to set up the tables."

Another hesitant nod, a concerned glance back over his shoulder before he left. "You can count on me, Ran-neechan!"

She'd never know who that childish voice was meant for. Was it for himself? To serve as a reminder of all his shortcomings, that no matter how hard he tried, he was still only six years old?

Or was it for her? To prove that somewhere beneath the unnatural intelligence, the strange habits of running into crime scenes, the indescribable resemblance between the two, that there was just a little boy who only ever wanted to be like his older cousin.


	3. Thunder Roars, Climb A Tree

(⌐▨_▨)

Haibara Ai may look like a child, but there was no doubt in Conan's mind that a demon inhabited that body. Genta suggested they draw straws to decide who should wake her up, and Conan got the short end of the stick. When he poked her, she threatened to test out her new antidote on him while he slept.

Conan informed Ran that Haibara would not be joining them for dinner.

Ran, being the angel that she was, set aside a serving for Haibara and made sure each and every person was aware that if they touched Ai-chan's food, they're going hungry the next morning.

Genta stayed forty feet away from Haibara's plate at all times.

They were cleaning up dinner by the time an evil-eyed yawny girl crawled out of her tent. Her hair was tangled, her clothes rumpled, but her expression made it clear that any comment made on either of these facts would be your last.

Haibara yawned and sat in a lawn chair across from Conan's. Everything else was put away, and people had wandered off in groups. The shrunken adults were alone at the fire pit, glowing embers exuding little heat.

"Glad to see you waited for me," she said coolly.

Conan let her harmless verbal jabs roll off his back. "Genta and Hattori wanted to eat, and I'd rather not find myself the subject of one of your experiments. Besides," he dropped his voice to a murmur, "these kid bodies need a lot of sleep to function. There's a reason I insisted on taking my own blood sample the other day. Your hands were shaking so much, you would've missed the vein."

Haibara closed her eyes, leaning back in the lawn chair far too big for her. "Ala? So Tantei-san knows more about human anatomy than the _former biochemist?"_ she said, though there was no bite to her words.

He refused to smile. "Haibara, you got _six hours_ of sleep last week. I will start coming to your house and tranquilizing every night if that's what it takes."

She smirked, opened her eyes. "Look, now he's worried about me." She leaned forward, flicked his forehead. He yelped in protest. "You underestimate me. I know my limits. At least I have the mental capacity not to pass out in a _coin locker."_

"That was _one time-"_

"And you're lucky that it was on a weekend," she continued. "Otherwise, 'Ran-neechan' would have a cow, wondering where her little 'Conan-kun' had gone."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you done yet?"

"Do you admit defeat?"

"Will you stop staying up all night? These might not be our original bodies, but you know as well as I that they're still _ours._ "

She leveled a stare at me. "I promise I will get a normal amount of sleep for a six-year-old human body."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Reaching under his chair, he handed her a plate covered in saran wrap, a plastic fork and knife folded neatly into a napkin on top. "Ran set this aside for you. Here, eat."

Haibara silently took the food. Peeling back the saran wrap, she cut a piece from the fillet and put it in her mouth. "It's still warm."

He nodded. "Ayumi-chan kept it on the coals until they started adding more fuel. She almost burned herself a few times until Ran gave her a hand." He stood, started to leave. "If you need me, I'll be with _Sign of Four_."

Haibara nodded absentmindedly, hardly paying attention to him as she looked around the campsite. "Where _is_ Yoshida-chan?"

"Uhhh." Scanning the area, Conan couldn't see Ayumi's trademark hairbow anywhere. "I don't know." Walking towards the tents, he called her name. "Ayumi-chan! Hey, where'd you go?"

No response.

"Ayumi?" he called once more.

Ran and Agasa passed by, each carrying a bundle of clothing in their arms. "I thought she was with Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun. The two of them walked off with Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun, at the very least. I simply assumed Ayumi-chan went with them," said Ran, shrugging apologetically.

Agasa stroked his mustache with a free hand. "Did you check the radar?" He tapped his glasses. "If she's not with Heiji-kun, you'll know."

Activating the radar, Conan let out a relieved sigh. "All three of them are together," he informed them. Turning back to the campfire, he said, "I'm going to put some wood away so we can make a fire after the storm."

As he walked away, Conan pulled his badge from his pocket. "Ayumi-chan, next time you run off, make sure you tell someone. Haibara was really worried about you."

Haibara threw an acorn at his head _(where did that come from we aren't even **near** any oak trees),_ hitting him squarely in the forehead. "She's the only girl 'my age' that I know, so excuse me, _meitantei_ , if I care for her well-being."

"That was uncalled for," he grumbled, rubbing the spot.

Haibara raised her eyebrows, unfazed. "I thought you'd developed the reflexes necessary to be a detective."

Before Conan could shoot back a completely thought-through and intelligent response, a voice that was definitely not Ayumi's came over the detective badge.

"Uh, Conan-kun? Ayumi-chan-" Kazuha broke off to bicker with Hattori. "' _Course I'm usin' it right, Heiji, shut your trap-_ She left ta go back ta camp 'bout an hour ago. We were out pretty far, an' we were comin' back when Genta-kun found this Detective Badge thing. I don't know where Ayumi-chan is, but she ain't with us."

His six-year-old mouth uttered some very unchildlike words.

Haibara took out her own badge in a flash. "Kazuha-neechan, will you please leave the badge exactly where you found it? Yoshida-chan is a smart girl. I'm sure she left it for a reason."

"Will do, Ai-chan."

"Once we get back to camp, we can all split up and look for her together," Genta chimed in.

"Genta, Mitsuhiko. Tell Heiji-niichan that Ayumi-Chan was wearing a simple bow-knot for her hairbow. Her ribbon might be around there somewhere. Keep an eye out for it," Conan ordered.

"Hai!" they answered simultaneously.

"Now hurry up and get back," Haibara said urgently. "The sooner you return, the sooner we find Ayumi-chan."

(⌐▨_▨)

Heiji took Conan's glasses from his face. "For the last time, Kudou, ya ain't gonna find her with those. The rain's only blurrin' your vision at this point."

Running his hand through hair wet with rain, Conan scowled. "It's been an hour and we've found nothing. What if she got kidnapped or fell into the lake or-"

Heiji whacked Conan upside the head. "C'mon, ya know thinkin' like that ain't gonna help. We still got another area ta search, an' the other groups aren't gonna search as fast as the two of us do. Someone's bound ta find her."

An hour ago, Kazuha and Heiji came back to camp with the two younger boys. They all paired off into teams to search for Ayumi: Ran and Haibara, Genta and Agasa, Mitsuhiko and Kazuha. Heiji and Conan were together, of course.

After an hour of searching constantly through the thickets and undergrowth, all the two detectives had found was that this useless tiny body of Conan's still tired far too quickly. Their efforts only resulted in a pair of soaked-to-the-skin detectives and clothes dirty with mud and rotted leaves.

They trudged up a hill, reaching the top of it with little effort. On the opposite slope, they found it was steep enough that if one was to slide down, it'd be almost impossible to scale it again.

At the base of the hill, a river crashed past, rocks from a mini-quarry turning the flooded brook into an ideal spot for white-water rafting. A large pile of rocks kept the water at bay. The moment another surge of water attacked, the entire valley would flood. On the opposite bank, rocks the size of a shopping cart formed yet another pile.

"I don't think she's down there," Conan said, raising his voice over the incessant patter of the rain. "There aren't any tracks that show she slid down the hill."

Heiji shook his head. "I showed them a trick ta get down this hill. We were gonna go this way 'till Kazuha got cold feet an' dragged 'em all in the opposite direction." Lowering himself to the ground, Heiji motioned for Conan to get on his back. "Here, I'll show ya."

After Conan climbed on, Heiji turned around and went down the hill backwards. "See, if ya go down like this, ya can catch yourself," he explained. "Ya lean towards the hill, an' with a slope like this, ya don't fall far if ya-" ( _stomach dropping, grip on his jacket tightening as he slid five feet before he caught himself and uttered a curse)_ "-if ya slip."

As he stood up, Conan loosened his grip, started to drop to the ground. Heiji caught Conan mid-fall, hoisting him up higher to his shoulders. "Stay up there, Kudou. We gotta cross the river, an' I don't trust that small body of yours not ta get swept away."

"Wouldn't she be over here? If I can't cross the river, she wouldn't be able to, either," he argued, leaning over to meet Heiji's stare.

He looked up at Conan, raising his eyebrows. "Get your head in the game, Kudou. Ayumi-chan disappeared two hours ago, before the rain. There were steppin' stones across the river. They're submerged now, but she coulda gotten across an hour or two ago. Either she's lost or got stuck somewhere. I'm willing' ta bet my hat she's in the rocks on the other side."

He turned, pointed to the hill we'd just come down. "There 're three pairs of footprints goin' down the hill. Two of 'em are mine, and the third looks like it's a kid Conan's age. Since there ain't a pair that size comin' back up the hill, she's gotta be in the valley somewhere."

Conan thought about it. "There aren't many trees, So she's not hiding behind one of them. The brambles are nowhere as thick as they are on this side of the river, and if she'd collapsed somewhere we'd see her bright pink raincoat." He scanned the shoreline. "These tracks indicate she crossed the river. If she fell in-" _it's a case, disconnected, you can say it out loud_ "- her body would get caught on the rocks that are damming the water." His throat was tight.

"I'll bet ya my hat she's in the rocks uphill," Heiji repeated emphatically. Nodding to the river, he said, "Make sure ya hold on tight. Don't want ya fallin' in an' gettin' lost yourself."

With a nod, Conan wrapped his arms around Heiji's head. In any other situation, Conan would've grumbled and groaned, squirmed out of his friend's grasp and escaped such an embarrassing position. This was no time for pride or dignity. Heiji and Conan both knew it was only a matter of time before the water broke through the pile of rocks, flooded the valley and carried away anyone in it.

Heiji had the same thought process. "It's a dam matter of time," he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes and an unapologetic smirk on his face.

"We don't have time for your dam jokes," Conan shot back, whacking his head. "Come on, it'll break any moment."

Without another word, Heiji marched up to the shoreline. Taking a deep breath, he took the first step into the river. Conan felt the shiver run down Heiji's back, his neck muscles tensing as he clenched his teeth against the cold. The spray was cold enough- Conan could only imagine how frigid the rushing water must've been.

He chose a spot where the river was the thinnest across, but even then it was six or seven of his average strides. His strides couldn't be as long, as he needed to be sure and plant his feet to not fall over. Once the force of the current, the weight of his soaked jeans, and an extra Conan on his shoulders were taken into account, the barely-a-walk became a fifteen-minute trek.

Heiji set Conan on his own two feet the moment he reached solid ground. Heiji collapsed onto a rock, chest heaving with exertion, legs trembling from the effort. Conan frowned, opened his mouth to inquire, but Heiji shook his head.

"You go find her. I'm two minutes behind ya."

A short nod of acknowledgment, Conan threw another glance over his shoulder. "I'll be counting."

He ran to the pile of rocks. "Ayumi! Ayumi-chan, are you there?" He climbed onto the first rock. An opening between the one he stood on and the next was just larger than his body. "Ayumi, if you're there, say something!"

The tiniest sound, barely audible over the rain, the chatter of the birds sheltered in the trees, the crash and roar of the river behind him, the crack and grumble of the thunder-

"C-Conan-kun?"

Relief flooded his senses. She sounded weak, tired, cold, but she sounded _alive._ Putting his hand into the gap, he said, "Can you see my hand? How close are you?"

Something cold and wet grasped his hand. "I'm right here."

He gave her his other hand. "I've got you. Hold on tight, okay?"

Gripping both her arms, Conan tugged Ayumi up and out of the crevice. He realized as he did so that she truly had been trapped. The inner rock had no footholds, and she was too short to get a good grip on the top of the rock.

Heiji came over, his two minutes far from up. "Ayumi-chan, are ya okay?" He took off his coat and put it on her. "Here. It's wet, but it'll keep ya a little warmer.

She nodded, her eyes half-lidded, her lips tinted blue, her teeth chattering. "A-arigato, Heiji-oniisan, Conan-k-kun." Shivering, she pulled Heiji's coat tighter around her shoulders.

Conan gently took her arm, pressing his fingers to her wrist to take her pulse. "She's going to have a cold if she doesn't already," he told Heiji. "We need to get her out of here, but you need to rest first."

Heiji shook his head. "I'm fine, Kudou. I'll rest when we get her back ta camp."

The sound of rock slamming into rock, a splash preceded by a crack of thunder. Conan's blood froze as he turned around. The dam started to crumble. Water gushed into the valley.

Heiji swore. Loud.

Ayumi was far too gone to notice.

"The trees!" was all Heiji shouted before he scooped her up.

They ran. Up the hill, slipping and sliding. Heiji tripped. Ayumi fell from his arms. He shouted another curse, throwing her onto his shoulders. Conan reached the first tree and started to climb.

The water was only meters away. Conan quickened his pace to give Heiji room to climb. Heiji jumped onto the tree as the water closed in, scaling the branches with all the practice that comes with lost cat cases. Conan only glanced behind him for a fraction of a second before he went even further up.

He found a stable branch and straddled it. A scream from below shot fear through his heart.

"Shh, we're okay," Heiji said soothingly. Ayumi nodded after a moment, holding onto his head tighter. "Just a little longer an' you'll be safe."

He later told Conan he'd reached for a branch and it snapped under his weight. He fell a few centimeters before he caught himself, Ayumi screaming as gravity took hold for that fraction of a second.

Both of them were in arm's reach before the water hit. It crashed with incredible force against the tree. The entire trunk swayed. The branches trembled as countless liters of water pounded relentlessly against the tree.

Heiji let out a yelp as his hands slipped. Ayumi cried again.

They both started to fall.

Conan grabbed both Hattori and Ayumi by the wrists. "Don't let go!" he shouted over the roaring water.

Conan pulled Ayumi to safety- she was light enough, but Heiji was another story.

Heiji brought his other hand up, gripping a wet branch above his head. Conan felt him shift his weight to that hand, saw the branch begin to crack, and just half a second too late-

 _"Hattori, look out!"_

An ear-splitting crack, the air became electrified. A flash of light brighter than anything Conan had seen before- he jerked his head away from the blinding lightning. His fingers reached for empty air. He heard a shout as Heiji fell, a splash as he hit the water.

Conan opened his eyes, and Hattori Heiji was nowhere to be seen.


	4. In the Aftermath of the Flood

Not far from where Conan, Heiji, and Ayumi were facing their fates, a group of men sat in a warm house, playing poker in the living room.

"Full house," the muscular man said proudly, laying out his cards for all to see. The other three inspected his cards carefully: three nines and two sixes.

The man opposite of him, after making sure that the other two weren't going to play, tossed his hand on the table. "You win yet again, Nakano. Are you sure you're not cheating?" _Name: Ishiwatari Isao (44), House Guest._

Nakano, the muscular one, held up his hands in a surrender. "No tricks here. Just luck." Name: _Nakano Haruto (37), Retired Swimmer._

The man to Nakano's left began gathering the cards. "Come on, Nakano, go a little easy on us. It's been a while since we've gotten together like this." Name: _Kakei Daisuke (40), Journalist._ "Ever since Akagi started his new newspaper, we've had a terrible time trying to get all our schedules to match up." He nodded towards the youngest at the game table. "Sorry for asking you to join us like this, Kenshin-kun. I hope we haven't made you feel like Akagi's replacement."

Kenshin shook his head. "It's his own fault for not coming. Tai-nii's been holed up in his room for the past few days, according to Mina-chan," Kenshin said as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "I'll bet he's working on yet another article that'll get the Tokyo Shinbun's attention. He never stops trying to get a job there." Name: _Akagi Kenshin (31), Store Manager._

"Well, he'll keep failing if he doesn't find anything good to write about. Did you see his last one? It was about the Japanese fish that showed up in American lakes." Kakei laughed. "We've known about that for years!" A chorus of laughter arose as the door creaked open.

"Oh, come now," said the approaching young woman, her cold voice slicing through the joyful atmosphere. She stopped directly behind Kakei. "My husband was kind enough to invite you out here, so please, don't insult him"-she placed a drink from the tray she carried in front of Kakei- "without me." Name: _Akagi Mina (32), Housewife._

Kakei lifted his drink to Mina. "No one hates him as much as you, Mina-chan," he said, almost admirably. "How you live with such a man, I'll never know."

Mina continued to walk around the table, distributing the drinks. "You flatter me," she said as she set a drink in front of Kenshin, "but I don't hate him nearly as much as Ishiwatari-san. You still haven't recovered after those stocks fell, have you?"

Ishiwatari's eyes went wide before narrowing accusingly at a face no one else saw. He seized his drink, bringing it to his mouth and downing half of it in one gulp. The glass made a loud thunk when he practically slammed it back down. His scowl had a slight air of satisfaction, having received startled looks from Nakano and Kenshin. "That freaking idiot caused it all. Those stocks he told me about crashed a week after I bought them, and I lost just about all my savings. That backstabbing con man offered to loan me money, but I knew what he was up to.

"He'd lured me in with the risk- I always like a nice gamble, you all know that- but he rigged the system, selling his own stocks even as he was urging me to invest. Even if I have to work triple time at the casino, I'll never accept anything from that son of-"

Kakei slapped Ishiwatari on the back good-naturedly. "Lighten up, man. Akagi's not a terrible guy. I'm sure he meant best."

Nakano, sipping his drink, looked at Kakei over the edge of his glass. "You act like he's all that, but you hate him just as much as the rest of us."

Kakei laughed nervously. "What gave you that impression?"

Nakano took a long drink before answering. "Akagi's written a couple good pieces for the county newspaper, hasn't he?" Nakano asked, smiling maliciously.

Kakei stiffened, his light-hearted smile vanished. He sighed. "How do you tell your own boss, the man who gives you the money you need to eat and be able to live in a house, to stop stealing your work? He'd take them right off my desk once I'd finished, erase my name and write his own, most of the time right in front of me. When I started using a pen, he bought white-out. When I started writing poor articles, he left my name on them and published them as is. I tried to go to other newspapers, but none would accept me due to my 'poor writing skills.'

"Akagi locked me up like a prisoner. I finally found an escape with that pen name of his. I threatened that if he didn't stop, I'd reveal it to all of you, but he wouldn't listen. Now you all know. I won't apologize to him. It's all his own fault." Kakei held up his hands, as if in surrender.

Nakano scowled again, being reminded of their earlier discussion. "I knew it was suspicious that someone could know so much without ever having met me. He showed the world fake evidence of a drug scandal, and my swimming career was over like that." He snapped his fingers.

Kenshin's grin wavered for a moment. "I knew you all hated Tai-nii, but this is incredible. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes in the door and sees all of you here."

Mina picked up Kenshin's glass from the table and took a sip before setting it back down. "Well, I've got some time before I get started on dinner. Can I join you boys for a quick game before I go?"

"We'd be happy to have you, Mina-chan," Ishiwatari said. Nakano reached for the deck, but Ishiwatari snatched it from him. "I'll deal this time. We all know how it went last game you tried to shuffle."

Mina took the seat between Nakano and Kakei as the cards were dealt. Picking up her cards, she barely glanced at them before setting them face down on the table.

Though they maintained their poker faces, a few of the men shivered internally when Mina began to play. She rarely joined in poker games, but when she did, it was as if years of stress tumbled off her shoulders. She was cheerful, kind, her old self; she was next to impossible to beat.

By the third time around, Kenshin and Nakano had already dropped out, leaving Ishiwatari and Kakei to Mina's mercy.

At last, the stakes were high enough for Mina's liking. "Royal flush," she proudly declared, displaying her hand.

Ishiwatari and Kakei threw their cards to the table. Kenshin reached for the cards. "I'll de-" he began to say, but his hand missed the deck completely. He reached for it again. "Mina-chan, why're there four decks on the table?" He asked, his words suddenly slurred.

Mina laughed. She stood and lifted Kenshin from his seat with all the fondness of an older sister. "Kenshin-kun, come on. You're drunk; let's get you to your room."

He mumbled and drawled as she carried him away, earning a round of chuckles from the rest of the men.

"He's just like his older brother. Not even two glasses, and he's k.o.'d," Kakei joked.

"He probably just didn't eat anything," Ishiwatari pointed out. "Remember? When Mina-chan brought out all the food, he kept saying he wasn't hungry."

"He's a resilient kid, considering all that's going on around him. Akagi with his articles, each of us openly despising his brother, Mina being bitter towards Akagi- the fact that he keeps a level head should earn him some credit," Nakano said, nodding to where Kenshin just sat.

Kakei chuckled. "You've got a point, but don't go getting all mushy on us. We've got to show Akagi that we're all business; otherwise, he'll find a way out of trouble again. You know how he is with words."

Ishiwatari's expression went sour. "He could convince a fish to hop onto a grill if he tried. I'd be willing to bet money that he talked Mina-chan into marrying him."

The door creaked open. Kakei looked back over his shoulder and muttered, "Speak of the she-devil. Change the subject."

Nakano stood up from his chair, waving his hand at Kakei. "I got this," he said in an undertone. "Will he be okay?" he asked Mina.

She nodded, closing the door behind her. "He'll be fine if he sleeps for a few hours. The liquor didn't agree with his empty stomach." Her eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm going to have to replan dinner. Kenshin-kun promised to buy the last few ingredients, but I can't ask him to do that now."

"I can do that for you." Ishiwatari rose from his seat. "When do you need me to go?"

"As soon as possible." She fished a shopping list from her pocket and held it out to him. "The safest way is by boat, with the roads as flooded as they are."

Donning his coat, Ishiwatari glanced over the list. "Can I use one of your boats? I don't have one of my own."

"Of course. Go ahead." She stood back to let him past.

Kakei stood and stretched. "I guess we can lend a hand. Come on, Nakano."

"Uh, okay?" He swung his coat onto his shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"To find Akagi. Whether he's lived through the storm or not, he won't survive the night. Mina-chan, have a spot set for him when we bring him back." He nodded to her.

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'll be taking a bath while you're gone. Once Ishiwatari-san gets back, I'll make dinner."

Nakano walked to the front door, peeking out the windows to the aftermath of the storm. "Mina-chan? I'm going to have to borrow that last boat."

She exchanged glances with Kakei. "Will the two of you search together?"

He waved his hand. "We'll split up. My car's a foreign all-terrain. I'll drive along the roads and see if he parked himself there."

"If all else fails," Nakano said, holding open the door for Kakei, "we call the police in the morning."

"Why on earth would you do a thing like that?" Mina asked, a shrill note in her voice.

Nakano gave her a strange look. "They're professionals. They can look for him in ways we can't."

Kakei ushered Nakano out the door. "Bye, Mina-chan. If we don't find him, we'll be back by eight."

人人人人 へ( ﾟｪﾟ)＿ 人人人人

"Ack!" Nakano yelped as he ran the boat into yet another tree. He groaned, the oars going limp in his hands. "Why can't I just swim to find Akagi? Boats are so bulky. You can't take them anywhere."

The river gurgled in response. Nakano sighed, looked around. He pointed his flashlight in a few different directions. "Akagi! Are you out there?" His shout echoed before fading altogether.

He scratched the back of his neck, releasing a sigh of complete and utter boredom. "This is hopeless."

He'd been looking for half an hour, and he was ready to go back. He bumped into every tree in the flooded river and shouted himself hoarse with no results. Akagi just wasn't there.

This river was just as much of a pain as the boat was. It flooded the entire valley. Mina mentioned it could overflow, but nothing to this extent. Whole trees uprooted by the storm floated past, and he could've sworn someone's tent passed him a few meters back. Mina suggested that perhaps Akagi's boat got stuck between some trees. Nakano was afraid he'd be the one who got stuck, considering his luck with steering.

"Akaaaagi!" He shouted again, this time cupping his hands around his mouth. He didn't expect an answer. He didn't get one.

Nakano had little hope or desire to find the old journalist. After he'd ruined Nakano's swimming career, Nakano started volunteering for a small water rescue team near his hometown. He learned there that bodies were typically only found after the waters subsided, if at all. He didn't want Akagi dead, but his chances weren't great. (Even if he didn't find Akagi, someone had to. Right?)

Nakano ran into another tree, cast another glance around. "Oh, look at that," he drawled sarcastically. "A branch. Algea. Gasp! Another branch! But is Akagi there? No!" He threw up his arms. "Because he's not here!"

The river bounced his exasperation right back at him. "You're not going to find anyone just sitting there," it said, its voice strangely young.

Nakano rolled his eyes. "Excuse me if I've got a problem moving the boat." He gestured to the oars. "How do you even oar?"

He froze mid-gesture.

"Oji-san, if you're just going to sit there, can you get us down?"

The voice came from above. He pointed his flashlight up the nearest tree. A pair of kids squinted against the light for a moment.

The young boy with eyes far too old stared right back at him.

( ⁰д⁰)

He shivered despite the warm spring air blowing through.

 _It wasn't real. You heard nothing You saw nothing. It wasn't real. You heard nothing. You saw nothing,_ he repeated to himself, sometimes aloud, sometimes not.

The lightning flashed, thunder crackled. He saw the figure drag it down the hill, push the vessel away. The figure crawled back into the hole it came from.

His hands shook, his phone clattered to the floor. He let out a scream, clutching at his face.

 _It's not real,_ said his terrified mind. _It's not real._

Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

"Your total comes to 1918 yen," said the cashier, flicking a lock of hair from his face.

"Thank goodness," muttered Ishiwatari. He pulled two one-thousand-yen bills from his pocket. He was lucky to have been paid in cash this month; his wife confiscated all his credit cards until he paid off his debts. These two bills were a portion of the 7000 yen that remained after repaying over a million yen in gambling debts.

After handing over the bills, Ishiwatari looked to the door. It was as if he thought staring at it hard enough would make Akagi walk through the door. An hour of searching, and both Kakei and Nakano reported no sign of him. While he was still bitter at the man, the thought of never finding even his body was a little disconcerting.

"You haven't happened to have seen anyone else tonight? Possibly a man in his late thirties, about my height and weight?" Ishiwatari asked, his eyes never leaving the door.

The cashier shook his head, pressing a few buttons on the register. "Sorry, sir, you're the only one I've seen tonight matching that description. Our only other customers today were some campers. Maybe they've seen your friend?"

The register dinged, and the cashier held out change and a receipt. "Your change is eighty-two yen." Ishiwatari took the money with a nod of gratitude. "If you want to find those campers, follow the blue trail at the intersection. The old man and his grandkids rented out a boat."

The cashier snickered. "By the way, if you ever need fishing supplies, we've got you covered. Oyaji's never really decided what sort of a store we're supposed to be running."

Ishiwatari picked up Mina's ingredients. "Thank you for everything. You've helped me greatly. Have a good evening."

"You too, sir." The cashier grinned, waved as Ishiwatari left.

Following the blue trail as instructed, Ishiwatari wasn't at all surprised when the tops of tents appeared over the crest of the hill.

A group of people clustered around a drowned fire pit.

Ishiwatari waved. "Sumimasen!"

Six pairs of eyes fell on him.

He approached the gathering, met with a mixture of hope and caution.

"Sumimasen," he repeated. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. I was wondering if you've seen him?" He addressed the old man with the mustache, handing him a picture of Akagi.

The old man frowned, shook his head. "I'm sorry I don't think I have."

The little boy with freckles peeked over the old man's shoulder. "That looks like Akagi-san." He took the picture and showed it to the fat boy next to him. Genta-kun, isn't this him?"

The fat one peered at the photo for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that's the old man we met on the lake. He's missing?"

Taking back the picture, Ishiwatari nodded. "He left before my friends and I got to his house. We've been looking for about an hour. You say you've seen him?"

Freckles ducked his head. "It was a little after lunchtime. I don't think that's very helpful."

Ishiwatari sighed. "It can't be helped, I guess." His phone rung in his pocket. "Oh, excuse me."

He pulled it out to see a from Nakano waiting to be picked up. A flutter of hope drove away a bit of the dread that had hung over him for the past hour. "Nakano! Any luck?"

A resigned sigh. _"No, nothing."_ A brief pause. _"Are you still at the store?"_

He turned away from the campers. "No, but I can easily go back. I haven't gone to the boat yet."

 _"Can you grab a few more things?"_ He listed off the names of a few different medicines. _"Mina-chan wants gauze pads, medical tape, and wrap bandages, too. The kind they put on casts."_

Ishiwatari saved the list as a note on his phone. "If you haven't found him, what do you need all this for?" A thought struck him. "Don't tell me you tried to swim in the river."

 _"No, nothing like that!"_ Nakano protested. _"It's for- Gaah, how do I explain this,"_ he muttered.

 _"Look,"_ he began again, _"I found some kids. Two of them were stuck up a tree, they've got terrible colds. I gave them some of my grandma's special medicine-"_

Ishiwatari groaned, cutting off his friend. "You're giving that to kids? Please tell me they're at least fifteen."

 _"...I think they're six?"_ Sheepish guilt filled his voice.

"Six? Honestly, Nakano. You know that stuff never works!" he berated. "It's alcohol." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he was almost afraid to ask. "You said 'two of them.' You found more?"

 _"You know that teenager Akagi writes about all the time?"_

Ishiwatari nodded impatiently. "Hattori something or other. What about him?" One of the girl behind him sat up a little straighter, but he didn't see her.

 _"He was with the six-year-olds. He got caught in the flood. He's pretty beat up, but he'll be fine thanks to Mina-chan. If you can get her the medical supplies she needs, she can fix him up."_

"Please define pretty beat up." Exasperation flowed from his mouth.

Nakano hesitated. _"...He broke his leg?"_

"My go-"

 _"And the rocks reopened a wound on his arm. Mina-chan's stitched him up for now, but as soon as you get back, we're going to need those supplies."_

"You should be driving him to a hospital, Nakano! Not trying to patch him up with what little supplies you have there." Words could not describe the incredulity he felt.

 _"I know that,"_ Nakano finally shot back. His patience only went so far. _"But the roads are too wet to drive on- Even Kakei's car can't get back up the hill. We're going to have to wait until morning to get him to a hospital. Mina-chan worked as a nurse for five years. She's got enough experience to set his leg so he can at least walk around. There are crutches from when Kenshin-kun sprained his ankle."_ He took a breath. _"I know as well as you that this situation's not ideal. but we're just trying to do the best we can, okay?"_

"Fine," Ishiwatari sighed. "I'll get your stuff. What are the other kids' names? I'll see if anyone knows them."

 _"Conan-kun and Ayumi-chan are six. They say an 'Agasa-hakase' should be looking for them. He's an old man with a mustache."_

Suddenly, Ishiwatari realized he'd never asked the name of the old man sitting behind him. "Just a second, Nakano." Covering the receiver, he looked back to the campers. "You wouldn't happen to be Agasa-san, would you?"

The old man jumped a little. "Y-yes, that's me."

"Are two of your grandkids missing? Conan-kun and Ayumi-chan?"

One of the girls jumped to her feet. "You know where Conan-kun is?"

The other girl was next to her in a flash. "Do ya know where Heiji is, too?"

He nodded. "I'll take you to them. My friend found them instead of the man he was supposed to be looking for." Taking his hand from the receiver, he said, "I'm with their friends at the moment. We'll be there within the hour."

A few parting words, and he hung up.

The moment he let go of the phone, it rang again. Irritably, he drew his phone out again and answered it. "Nakano, what else do you want?"

A different voice spoke. Fuzzy, broken up: _"I won't...be home in time for...dinner. Let the...others...know."_

Annoyance: Why can't he tell them himself? Joy: He's alive. Anger: Where has he been? "Akagi! Where are you! We've been looking for you everywhere! Mina-chan was wor-"

A 'no signal' tone cut him off. As soon as Akagi had finished speaking, he'd ended the call.

With a growl, Ishiwatari tried to call back.

His only greeting was a voice message.

 _"Hey, you've reached Taichi! If it's important, leave a message after the beep!"_

Behind him, the boy with freckles whispered to the girl his age. "Conan-kun's going to be okay, right? This man isn't a kidnapper or something?"

"He's too busy looking for his friend to be trying to kidnap us," she reassured him. "And yes. I'm sure Edogawa-kun is fine."

(⌐▨_▨)

(つ･･)つ¤=[]::::::

Conan sneezed.

Heiji looked at him worriedly. "Ya alright there, Kudou?" They were alone. Mina and Nakano took Ayumi to set up a room for the girls, leaving the two detectives to themselves.

"I'm fine." He sniffed. "Besides, shouldn't I be the one asking that? You're not exactly the prime example of health right now." A pointed stare to Heiji's arm, then to his leg.

Heiji shrugged. "This is nothin'. My arm only hurt when Mina-san was sewin' me back up. My leg's not feelin' too terrible after it got set. An' I was askin' 'bout the' stuff Nakano-than gave ta ya an' Ayumi-chan. It smelled like..."

Conan grimaced. "Tasted like it too." His face fell to mild disappointment. "That doesn't mean I'll get a 'growth spurt.' I've got an immunity to it now. The only thing it'll do is make me sleep better tonight."

"That's good, right? It bein' painful an' all that."

"I might enjoy the height difference, but you're right. It doesn't mean I enjoy the process." Pressing a hand to his forehead, Conan winced. "Headache," he muttered in explanation. His eyes glazed over for a moment, his body swayed forwards.

Heiji leaned forward and caught him by the shoulders. "Woah, there, Kudou."

When Conan regained his balance, he shook his head in an attempt to rid the blur from his vision. "I should lay down," he muttered.

"Go. I'll keep everyone off your back. Get some rest, Kudou. Ya deserve it."

A weary nod. Conan walked to the stairs, putting his hand on the wall to guide his steps. "Good night, Hattori."

"Night, Kudou."


	5. When it All Seems to Fall Apart

(つ･･)つ¤=[]::::::

Conan's door was open when Heiji got to the top of the stairs. Heiji stood in the doorway, rapped his knuckles on the door. "Mornin', Kudou. How awake are ya?"

Conan yawned, sat up in his futon. "Not very. I'm not sure if I ever really fell asleep. I couldn't get comfortable." He stretched. "Did I miss anything fun last night?"

Heiji shrugged, leaning against the door. "'Bout half an hour after ya went ta sleep, another one of Akagi-han's friends came back with everyone else who was at camp. I went an' confirmed it- this is Akagi-han's house." Conan raised his eyebrows, stood up. "Oh, nee-chan brought your clothes. They're behind ya." Heiji pointed to Conan's suitcase, propped against the wall.

"Ah, thank you." He began digging through his suitcase, searching for a new set of clothes. "If this is Akagi-san's house, where is he? I didn't see him anywhere last night. You yelled pretty loud when you tripped coming up the stairs- I'd think a die-hard fan of yours like him would come running to greet you."

Folding his arms, Heiji shook his head. "He never came home last night. The guy who found us was lookin' for Akagi-han. The other guy lookin' came back empty-handed around the time everyone else showed up, too."

"What about Akagi-san's brother? He mentioned he lived with his wife and brother, right?"

"Akagi Kenshin-han said he didn't see his brother at all. He got too drunk and was still recoverin' from the hangover. Nakano-han found us, an' Kakei-han's the other one who went looking for Akagi-han."

"Who brought everyone else here?"

"That's Ishiwatari-han. I'm thinkin' he's got some sorta sketchy job, 'cause of-" _his hulking frame; all those rings; that bulge in his pocket-_ "Nah, ya'll get it when ya see him."

"Speaking of the kids, where are they? I'm surprised Genta and Mitsuhiko aren't trailing you as we speak."

"Oh, that." Heiji glanced out the window. The wreckage from the storm still littered the ground. "Agasa-hakase took all of 'em back ta the campsite. They wanted ta make sure they got all their stuff. They left 'bout an hour ago."

"Even Haibara?"

Shaking his head, Heiji stole a quick glance at his phone to check the time. "The little nee-chan woke up early this mornin'. After takin' your vitals, she went right back ta sleep. She's in the other room." Wagging his finger, he mimicked Ai. "'Make sure he doesn't go anywhere,' she told me. She got real worried when I told her 'bout Nakano-han's quote-unquote 'medicine.'"

Conan shrugged on a new shirt. "I guess it's because of Kyoto. If you remember, the Paikaru worked when I gave myself a nasty cold."

"Hmm." Heiji lifted his hand to his chin, thinking for a moment. "Have ya felt anythin'?" He gestured vaguely to Conan's chest, where he seemed to grab each time he got big or small.

Fear flashed across Conan's face, blink-and-miss-it. With a well concealed deep inhale, he pulled a pair of new pants from his suitcase. "I haven't felt anything out of the ordinary," he said after a brief moment's hesitation.

Heiji's face dropped into a frown, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Don't lie ta me."

Conan remained silent as he pulled on his pants, and Heiji looked away to give him a bit of privacy. "The possibility's there, an' if ya're gonna get a growth spurt, we need ta get ya outta here. As much as I'd love ta have ya on the same level, we're not really in the best of situations. It's a thin line ya're walkin'."

When Heiji looked back at him, Conan was pinching the bridge of his nose, his jaw clenched tight to prevent any biting remarks from slipping out. Heiji groaned, rubbed the back of his head violently. "Gaah, now I sound like Oyaji. I'm not tryin' ta scold ya, Kudou, or tell ya that ya might be in danger. Ya know that well 'nough. But I get it, ya know? I don't want ya gettin' hurt is all."

Nodding, the tension faded from his face. Conan murmured a few indiscernible words, slid his glasses onto his nose. He took another breath to speak, but his voice died in his throat. He doubled over with a bout of wet coughs and was left on the floor gasping for air. His hand pressed itself to his chest of its own accord, the other clenching the bedsheet until his knuckles turned white.

Heiji leaned forward with a start, crawled to Conan's side. "Oi, don't be doin' this ta me now," he muttered. He put his hand to Conan's forehead only to have it swatted away by a tiny fist.

"I. Feel. Fine," Shinichi hissed through gritted teeth, every trace of Conan's innocence thrown out the window. "I am fine." He held his breath, squeezed his eyes shut. Too many beats passed before he let out a long exhale. His eyes opened slowly, his fists relaxing gradually. Tiny crescent moons dug themselves into his palms. His breathing, at last, slowed to a normal pace, but it shook with each breath in.

Heiji met no resistance as he took Conan's pulse and temperature. Conan's heartbeat bounced between steady and erratic, constant and sporadic. His skin burned, sweat dripped down his face. Heiji uttered a curse. "Ya always talk 'bout truth an' stuff- why not live it when ya can?"

Conan grimaced, his hand rising absently to his glasses. "I'm fine," he repeated quietly, regaining some of Conan. Bit by bit, Shinichi's fury faded away. "It's not a pulse- just a raw throat. I coughed too much last night." He shifted, took a long, deep breath in. "High pain tolerance. I don't feel it as much."

"Heiji, where are ya?" Kazuha's cry echoed up to stairs, frantically bouncing off the walls to reach our ears. Conan's head snapped up, and he broke away with a speed that belied the amount of pain he'd been in only seconds ago. Burrowing into the covers of his bed, he offered no explanation as he set his glasses aside and pretended to be asleep.

"'M up here, Kazuha," Heiji called into the hallway. Crawling back to his crutches, he gave Conan a backwards glance before leaving the room.

"Kudou, for your sake, I hope ya're right 'bout this."

A pair of footsteps pounded up the stairs, and Kazuha swung around the corner half a moment later. "We found Akagi-san," she said quietly, emphatically. "Outside."

"Breathin'?" A lump formed in his throat, his chest tightening.

She swallowed, a small jerk of her head to the side. "No."

"Did ya leave 'im alone? Is anyone with the body?" Urgent undertones- if word got out they found his body, his killer would be on alert or might target someone else. With no known motive, anything was possible. Heiji started down the stairs, taking care not to slip and fall the rest of the way down.

Kazuha, right behind him, waited patiently for him to reach the ground level. "Ran-chan's sittin' there with Mina-san. All I did was take his pulse, so Mina-san doesn't really know anythin' yet. Ran-chan managed ta convince her ta keep away from the boat." She ran around him, held open the front door. "Ran-chan called the police, an' they'll be here in 'bout an hour."

A quick nod. "Wakata. I'll do a quick look over of the scene before they get here. I'm hopin' this is just against Akagi-san, not an indiscriminate killin'."

They started down the hill, a stone path allowing them to walk alongside each other with little effort.

"Did ya notice anythin' weird 'bout the scene? Any footprints or somethin'?"

"Well, he's sittin' there dead in his boat. Lyin' there, more like." She jogged down a particularly steeper portion of the hill. "It doesn't look like he was killed there, though."

"What makes ya say that?"

She shrugged. "See for yourself. They're right over there." She pointed to a fallen tree. It blocked a boat from going further down the little river.

Ran sat atop the tree trunk, a hunched, stooped figure at her side. She held their shoulders, rubbing her hand in circles on their back. At the sound of Heiji's crutches, Ran lifted her head. Mina's tearstained face came into view and Ran left her side after murmuring a few words of comfort to the older woman.

"Heiji-kun. The police will be here in an hour," she said. "I'll take Mina-san inside and make sure to keep this quiet." She passed a phone to Kazuha. "Here's this back. I took a few pictures, but nothing too intricate."

"Thank ya, Ran-chan. We'll be up in a minute." Kazuha tipped her head, gave a weary smile. _It's going to be a long day_ , said the bags under her eyes.

Heiji leaned closer to Ran. "Nee-chan, can I get Conan-kun's help on this one? I've got a feelin' his tips 'll be crucial this time," he whispered in her ear. His throat was dry, bile rising in the back of his throat. Conan needed rest, but he also needed a distraction.

Ran pursed her lips. "He's still sick. He didn't sleep well last night. I'm worried about him."

"The kid thrives when his mind's at work. Ya've seen it too." She still wasn't convinced. She absentmindedly wrung her hands. "I'll take him for fifteen minutes," he offered at last. "After that, I'll make sure he doesn't set foot on the crime scene again."

At last, she nodded slowly. "I'll hold you to that."

Taking the five steps back to Mina's side, Ran lifted her gently from the tree trunk. With a soothing murmur, she slowly led the wife of a dead man back to her house.

Heiji turned to the crime scene, slipping gloves onto his hands. "Akagi-han, how did ya die?"

He didn't expect a response. Akagi's body would tell him what he needed to know.

(⌐▨_▨)

For the second time that hour, knuckles tapped on the bedroom door. It wasn't Heiji- Conan would've heard his crutch. Too large to be one of the kids, not heavy enough to be a full-grown adult. It had to be either Kazuha or-

"Conan-kun? Are you awake?"

With the lights off, her voice floated into the room as if carried by a gentle breeze. In these moments where he wasn't _forced_ to be Conan, he still got shivers from just her voice.

Darkness continued to encircle him as he felt Ran walk closer, the floor creaking with each step she took, the ground shaking even as she took great care to tread lightly. At last, she knelt behind him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "Conan-kun, come on. You've been asleep long enough."

"Ran-neechan, go away. Let me sleep," he mumbled with no forced drowsiness. The attack from earlier drained all his strength. There was no guarantee he wouldn't scream at the next one. With spasms happening all through the night, he'd be overestimating if he said he got two or three hours of sleep.

Conan didn't lie to Heiji. Everything he told him was true. Conan hated lying through his teeth- it disgusted him to no end. While he knew it was necessary, he avoided doing so at all costs. The art of half-truths, of stating near facts isn't one to pick up easily, but it's surprising how well it works. He doesn't lie when he says he's Edogawa Conan- that's the name of the character he plays when he's this height. He might very well be a distant relative of Agasa-hakase, but he's family whether by blood or not. Conan hasn't told a real lie in years. He didn't intend to start now.

Groggily, Conan sat up, tried not to throw off the blanket too frantically. His whole body burned- the last thing he needed was more insulation. Cool air brushed past his face as Ran put a pill in his little hand. He met her eyes questioningly for a moment before obliging, downing the medicine and taking the glass she held out for him.

"Your fever isn't quite gone, but it's not as bad as it was last night," she said, taking the empty glass from him. "Hattori-kun wants your help outside. Do you want to go?"

Conan nodded, ignored the blur that began to creep across his peripheral vision. "Un! I love helping Heiji-niichan!" The young enthusiasm sounded fake even to his ears. He ducked his head, looked for his glasses. Putting them back on his face, Conan finally stood up, forced down the dizziness and nausea. "Let's go, Ran-nee-" He attempted to take a step, but his legs, his arms, his entire being _screamed_ in protest. Of their own volition, his knees buckled.

Ran caught him, lifted him up in her arms. "I'll carry you."

"But- Ran-neechan," he protested weakly as she shifted him into her arms, held him securely. Conan wrapped his arms around her neck, his head resting on her shoulder. "You said you don't like me being at crime scenes."

The logical portion of his mind, though it was buried under a haze of pain and sickness, berated, _Barou, she's letting you do what you do best. Don't make her change her mind._

"You're right, but today's an exception. Kazuha-chan will make sure you don't get into too much trouble, and Hattori-kun will keep an eye on you. I know you like being helpful, so Hattori-kun made a deal with me. Fifteen minutes of detective work, and then you stay in bed the rest of the day."

A small nod, an even smaller voice: "Arigato."

As Ran began walking, various sounds washed over him accompanied by a wave of drowsiness, nausea. From the room across where he'd slept, a pen scratching across a paper followed by an unfamiliar man's greeting. Ran called him Kakei-san– the one who came back empty-handed.

She started down the stairs, went down five steps before Nakano-san said hello. He asked how was Conan feeling, does the kid need a doctor, but Ran shook her head, descended the last of the stairs. Once on level ground, she replied with a kindly tone that Conan-kun was still tired, that a bit of fresh air would do him good. Nakano reminded her that hakase promised to take all you kids back once he returned to the house. With a nod, Ran said she planned to make sure Conan-kun got home soon.

A large hand ruffled Conan's hair, but her didn't have enough energy to fight it. "Get better soon," Nakano said with a note of concern.

She offered thanks once more for finding him, a goodbye over her shoulder as she opened the door.

A warm breeze cascaded over Conan's body, cooled his sweat-covered face. The scent of death hit his nose as soon as she stepped outside. His heart leapt to his throat- of course it was another case. Death followed him closer than his own shadow, and with Heiji nearby, a body was sure to find its way to their presence.

With each step Ran took down the hill, another scenario spiraled through Conan's mind. A suicide, slit wrists and a note. An accident, smashed skulls or crushed spines under a tree trunk. A murder, bloodstains and a nowhere-to-be-found weapon.

His eyes refused to open, refused to comprehend any information unless absolutely necessary. He needed to search the area, find clues and hints about what was going on. He couldn't see anything, and it was maddening. He knew nothing. Was the victim old or young, male or female, stranger or acquaintance? Was it a stab wound, drowned, or suffocated?

"Nee-chan, ya brought 'im," Heiji called happily, a hint of guilt hidden behind his cheerful exclamation.

"Your timer begins as soon as I go inside," she said shortly. Ran lifted Conan off her shoulders, set him down on his own feet. Her hands securely on his shoulders, she steadied him as he scrubbed at his eyes, trying to get them open. "Conan-kun, if you don't feel up to this, I'll take you right inside," she offered. With her other hand, she pulled his hands from his face. "Here, you've got sleep in your eyes. Let me help." Gingerly, her hands wiped the gunk off his eyes.

Opening his eyes, an ocean of grass and mud greeted him, dipped and swayed, pulsated and contracted in time with his heartbeat. Again blackness began creeping across Conan's vision– in seconds or less, he couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed. Ran said something, her voice distant, dim behind a ringing in his ears that drowned out anything softer than a murmur, muffled anything lower than a shout. Conan clutched his head as it coursed with a wave of pain.

Ran's grip on his arm tightened, and a whimper, unsolicited, escaped him. His hand flew to hers, tried to pry it off because it _hurt._ He gritted his teeth, tried to bear the pain because if he couldn't she was going to know– _not here not here need to get away but how pretend you're fine you are fine this isn't pain it's not pain–_ and he forced a smile onto his face.

"I'll be fine, Ran-neechan," said Conan unconvincingly. As the words left his lips, a jolt wracked his body. His nails dug into his arm. His eyes went completely black. Everything sounded as though he was underwater. Ran's grip on his shoulders loosened. Edogawa Conan fell to the ground, collapsed in a lying, shivering, sweating heap.

┐( ˘_˘)┌

Despite her small stature, Haibara Ai was a force with which to be reckoned- -a fact often forgot by those she seldom interacted with.

Case in point: Hattori Heiji.

She could give him a shred of credibility- he had the sense to guard the door, stand out of her reach and out of her way as she conducted a brief-yet-thorough examination on unconscious not-child. With fleeting satisfaction, she thought of the uneasiness with which he'd glanced at her- as Machiavelli articulated, being feared was favorable over being loved. His broken leg a hindrance, he was all but at her mercy if she decided to take out her frustration on him.

Her patient had been perfectly safe, everything within an acceptable margin of deviation, the soldiers on standby, the cavalry ready to move at the drop of a hat and then a body decided to show up. Until the murderer was found, she turned the blame onto the one corpse who wasn't unconscious and forty-eight minutes away from earning ten years in less than that many minutes.

On the other hand, Ai knew she'd be hypocritical to make such judgments of the Osaka boy; beneath his antics, rash tendencies, his absolute inability to remember to address Conan as such, he possessed the same level of intellect as Kudou-kun. Quite competent when he put his mind to it, his skill with a sword was nothing to sneeze at, either. As she did not fail to notice, he insisted on walking with his crutch on the same side as his injured foot, contrary to the instructions both Akagi-san's wife and Ai herself gave him. She realized, after a moment's conversation with the Osaka boy, that it was to have the crutch act as a weapon if necessary.

It was because she knew better than to underestimate him that Ai saw fit to scold him.

"You mean to tell me that you knew Kudou-kun felt as he did and yet you still asked Mouri-san of all people to bring him to assist you on a case?"

"No, Haibara...san. Ya got it wrong," he protested.

"Really." She spared him a glance, raised her eyebrows. She scribbled Kudou-kun's heart rate, his temperature. "Then please, elaborate upon how your actions do not fall into the category of incompetent and reckless."

"I knew Nee-chan kept an eye on Kudou last night, so I thought she knew his condition better than the rest of us. Ya went back ta sleep, so I wasn't gonna risk wakin' ya up. I asked nee-chan 'cause if Kudou was too sick, she wouldn't let 'im outta her sight.

"Kudou's gotten real good at hidin' when he's in pain, too. I knew he was hurtin' but I couldn't tell if he just wasn't tryin' ta hide it or if it was really that bad. I had my suspicions, but he's never taken this long ta grow up. I thought that he was either feelin' the backlash from gettin' big and then shrinkin' again or he wasn't gonna grow at all. Considerin' that Nee-chan hasn't changed at all- at least the ways she's interactin' with 'im- I assumed it was just a bad reaction with the alcohol, nothin' more."

Begrudgingly, her distaste for him began to fade. The Osaka boy had solid arguments- she couldn't hold anything against him without a fair amount of cognitive dissonance.

Snapping her folder shut, she nodded to Hattori. "I'll accept your justification for now." He visibly relaxed- he out a long breath, his shoulders fell. "But you're still going to have to make up for this mess we're in."

Gone was the fearful uncertainty, now wholly replaced by a fierce loyalty burning in his eyes. "What do ya need."

"Wait downstairs, and send Agasa-hakase up as soon as he walks in the door. I'll put Kudou-kun's skateboard and both of his phones in his backpack and put it in the car. My backpack as well- I've got a change of clothes for him." He gave her a strange look at that one. "Oh, don't be like that," she said, waving him off. "Once I learned you were coming along, I thought it better to be safe than sorry.

"Based on my research, he has less than an hour." A quick glance at her watch. "Forty-one minutes, if my estimations are correct."

"We'll need every minute," muttered the Osaka boy.

Ai flashed him a smile devoid of happiness. "Hattori-kun, that's the most intelligent thing you've said all day."

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ ●

The first thing he became aware of was a continuous rumble, a constant drone, an almost-not-there steady vibration. Next came a soft fabric laying across his body, keeping him warm. Air blew on his face and feet, sending goosebumps up his arms and a shiver down his spine. He found the edge of the blanket, pulled it closer around his shoulders. With mild irritation, he wished he could reach up and turn off the air conditioning without drawing too much attention to himself— he wasn't sure as to exactly who was in the car with him, whose car he was in, or where they were going. The best course of action was to wait, gather more information.

Shinichi let a sliver of light peek through his eyelids, squinted as he tried to get my bearings. A split second realization whacked him over the head: he was no longer in pain. Yes, there was an ache in his bones, a slight discomfort that faded more with each passing moment, but the sensation of burning alive, of drowning in magma, of his bones turning to molten rock was gone. With the realization came a sudden elation, the urge to see if he was actually–

"Hakase, do you still wish for me to answer your question?" Ai, relatively close, spoke softly, tentatively.

"Ai-kun." He spoke with all the gentleness of a caring grandfather. It was easy to forget the two weren't related by blood. "You don't have to if you don't want to. While I worry about Shinichi-kun's well-being, I have faith in your knowledge of such things. I know none of this was on purpose."

Shinichi opened his eyes a little more, saw that the middle seat blocked them from his view and vice versa. Feeling a little more comfortable, he shifted his positioning and glanced around the car. It was the van they'd driven to the campsite in. Shinichi laid across the row of seats furthest from the front, his long legs (long legs!) bent to give himself enough space to lay down. A sleeping bag under his head was still damp from his sweating up a storm a short while ago. The blanket was too short to cover his feet, and the air conditioning continually blew on them. He shivered again, looking for something to cover his feet. To his disappointment, he found nothing.

"Doesn't that make it worse? If one of them had actually been here, if anything went wrong- there were so many things that could've gone wrong. I put him- and by default myself and anyone who's cared for either of us- in a dangerous situation. If anyone finds out he's still alive, everyone else will be killed."

After a brief pause, Agasa responded, "Tell me about his condition. How much do you know about what his body is doing?"

She took a moment to think, her silence speaking volumes. "Considering the drug won't be at full strength for another week, not all of the Paikaru anti-bodies will be destroyed. The reason it took so long for the Paikaru to react was that the drug had to suddenly destroy the antibodies as fast as possible– in the tests I conducted, it worked more efficiently in the presence of Paikaru. As soon as all the antibodies were gone, Paikaru would revert the affected cells to their normal state. The other drug I gave him was made to extend Paikaru's effects. Considering his heart rate, his body fat, and a few other factors, I'd say he's got about a quarter the typical time frame before he becomes Edogawa Conan." Haibara stopped, took a deep breath. "Why do you ask?"

"You were prepared. Thanks to your foresight, we have Shinichi-kun out of danger. He's himself again and no one else has figured out that Conan-kun and Shinichi-kun are one in the same. He's safe, Ai-kun," Agasa assured her. "Whether you made a mistake in keeping that antidote a secret, you've been quite thoughtful about how you will proceed. You've made up for any mistakes in the past and then some. You did good."

"He'll never be able to use Paikaru again," she said suddenly, flatly. "No matter what I've done, it won't produce the same effects."

"You won't use this method?"

Shinichi could hear her glare. "I don't want to become Miyano Shiho ever again. Nothing remains in that lifetime. I don't want anything accidental like he's experienced so many times, either. Any transformation I undergo will be intentional and under dire circumstances."

Their conversation turned to more mundane topics after that, and Shinichi found himself in a grey area between awareness and unconsciousness. He knew he heard every word spoken, but when he woke, he couldn't remember any of their later conversations.

The car sputtered to a stop, pulled off to the side of the road. Agasa said Shinichi's name, luring him to consciousness. Haibara's response indistinct, a car door opened and drew him fully to awareness.

"Shinichi-kun, wake up." Agasa's large hand on his shoulder told him to get up. "You need to get dressed quickly," he said softly.

"The police are due to pass us in fifteen minutes," called Haibara from the front seat.

"Keisatsu?" Shinichi asked, yawning, sitting up. "Why do you care if the police are going to be here?" he spoke slowly, clearly, relishing his deeper voice.

"Kudou-kun, quit enjoying the sound of your own voice and put on those clothes. Middle seat. Hakase managed to find you some shoes and socks, as well. I understand you're happy to be yourself again, meitantei, but you need to work fast."

Agasa handed him a bundle of clothes, a pair of shoes sitting on top. "As soon as you change, Ai-kun has both of your phones and your skateboard."

Shinichi took the clothes, hiding a bit further behind the seat as he changed. "Must I deduce your intentions on my own or will you state it explicitly?"

"Get dressed first. I won't tell you anything until you have clothes on," she shot back lazily.

Without further comment, he pulled on the last of his clothes. "Thank you for getting these for me, hakase," he said as he put on his socks and shoes. "Getting back to the Akagi house would be hard without them."

"You knew it from the start, didn't you," Haibara said with a backwards glance.

"I just don't know the 'why,'" admitted Shinichi with a shrug. He emerged from the car, clothed in a cheap school uniform that hung a little loose around his shoulders. His body, it seemed, had lost a little weight. One of Agasa's old baseball caps sat on his head, a simple yet effective disguise.

Haibara climbed from the front seat and met Shinichi on the opposite side of the car. "First, drink water. No doubt you're dehydrated." She handed him a bottle of mineral water. He was thirstier than he thought, downing the whole bottle in only a few gulps, almost forgetting to breathe.

She handed him the Shinichi phone, holding the Conan phone in her other hand. "I have your bowtie, so I'll return any calls that Edogawa-kun gets while he's sick. I'll forward any text messages, too, so that you don't need to worry about getting away from others to be Conan." He nodded again, putting his phone in his back pocket. "And here's your skateboard- I'll take that bottle from you, too."

He traded the bottle for the skateboard, squatted down to her height to talk with her. They'd never taken the antidote at the same time, and some part of him wondered what it would be like to meet Miyano Shiho at her full height (and him at his).

"I still don't get the why." She raised her eyebrows, giving him a skeptical look. "I can't say I'm complaining, though," he said, shrugging a tad bit defensively.

Crossing her arms, she met his eyes. Every moment or so, her eyes flickered elsewhere before being forced back into eyes contact. "I made a mistake when I forgot to tell you about your vulnerability to Paikaru. Because I put your secret in danger, I thought it best to allow you a short time with your friends and do what you enjoy most.

"You have six hours. Do not waste a single moment. I expect you to be back in safety by tomorrow morning."

"Ryokai, Haibara-san." Shinichi gave a playful salute. She rolled her eyes, turned back to the car. He called one last word to her retreating figure:

"Arigato."


	6. Falling Into Place

(;¬_¬) (^～^;)ゞ

Takagi glanced over his shoulder at the road behind him. This kid was really starting to bother him. Seriously, what kind of kid casually skateboards behind a line of police cars, acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world? Takagi had tried for the past ten minutes to get the kid off their tail, speeding up and slowing down, drifting left and right on the one-way road, but it was in vain. The boy kept up with every move Takagi made, persistently changing his speed and swiftly turning on the skateboard to stay directly behind Takagi's car.

Sato, however, was not nearly as annoyed with the boy as she was her partner. She started to worry when his speed suddenly began to drop, and she called his phone to make sure he wasn't drugged. No response. He started speeding up with collision-inducing acceleration, and she wanted to pull him over and give him a good whack and a hefty fine for speeding (and scaring the daylights out of her). She tried calling his phone again but yet again got no answer and it made her ticked.

She reached her limit when Takagi suddenly swerved to the side and pulled over, sending an apprehensive shiver down her spine. Immediately, she pulled over and got out of her car. She collected herself enough to remember to put the parking brake on before she slammed the door behind her and marched to Takagi's car, muttering something about an idiot and dinner.

As she glared at the stopped police car, a boy- about Ran's age, she guessed - came around the side of the car to the driver's door. Takagi got out the car, clearly angry- arms crossed, his normally open expression clouded by a darker one, and, as neither Sato nor the boy failed to notice, a pair of handcuffs in his hands.

Sato frowned. Was that boy the reason for Takagi's erratic driving? If so, who was he, and how and why was he tailgating a police officer on a skateboard?

Takagi, as soon as he looked at the boy, relaxed and smiled. He began chatting with the boy in the baseball cap as Sato walked up. She'd calmed down from her initial fury, but she wasn't going to let this go.

"Takagi-kun," she yelled at him, pulling him closer to her angrily by his ear and earning a yelp of pain and surprise from Takagi in the process. "What do you think you're doing? That sort of driving is going to make you crash, and then we'll have to deal with your death before this other murder case!"

Takagi sweatdropped, tears of pain welling at his eyes. "Sumimasen, Sato-san," he apologized, and the boy laughed.

Throwing a skeptical look at the boy, Sato pulled on Takagi's ear again, bringing his face near hers, and whispered in his ear. "Is this kid the reason why you were driving so strangely?"

Takagi nodded, rubbing where Sato's death grip had pulled his ear. "He was tailing me. I thought it was strange, but it's okay now. I was actually about to give him a ride to the scene since he's not busy at the moment."

Sato glared at her subordinate. "Seriously? What kind of kid do you bring along to a murder scene?"

The boy walked up from behind Takagi. "Excuse me Takagi-keiji, Sato-keiji, but the rest of the patrol is going to get worried if we don't start going soon."

Sato redirected her glare to the boy. "Who exactly do you think you are?"

"I thought you'd remember me for sure," the boy said with a slight frown. He pulled off his hat, and immediately grinned at Sato's look of shocked recognition. "It's nice to see you again, Sato-keiji."

Sato quickly composed herself and returned the smile. "Nice to see you too, Kudou-kun."

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ

He knew Ran was standing there before he opened the door. Sato and Takagi trailed off to talk with other officers. Shinichi stood alone as he turned the doorknob and went in, bracing himself for a well-deserved kick to the chest.

She was standing right there. Hastily collecting himself, rehearsing his situation in his head, he walked in without a word and traded his shoes for slippers. Ignoring the fact that there was a murderer here and that they had killed a man in cold blood, Shinichi took Ran by the arm and pulled her aside.

She stumbled, caught off-guard. "Shinichi, where are we-"

He stopped at the foot of the stairs and gripped her by her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She nodded at his question. "Yes, I'm fine," she said softly. He relaxed, letting his hand fall from her shoulders.

"What about Hattori? Kazuha-chan? I heard they're here. Are they okay?" He crossed his arms, biting his lip. Conan might know that everyone was perfectly fine, but Shinichi wasn't supposed to have a clue.

"Kazuha-chan and the kids are okay, but-" She gave a shuddering sigh. "Conan-kun and Hattori-kun. They both went out last night to find Ayumi-chan, but Hattori-kun broke his leg and Conan-kun-" She buried her face in her hands, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Conan-kun, we thought he just had a normal cold, but he got really sick all of a sudden, he was burning up and in so much pain-" her eyes met his, despair painted plainly and painfully on her face. "He was in so much pain, Shinichi, and there was nothing I could do!" Her voice had risen again, almost to a shout.

Shinichi only hesitated for a second before he wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Her breath hitched in surprise, but she didn't try and pull away. He held her tightly until her breathing slowed to a normal pace. He murmured soothingly, "Don't worry about the kid. You know, he's a lot stronger than he looks." Because he's older than he looks.

After a moment, she nodded into his shoulder. "You're right. Thank you, Shinichi."

Shinichi opened his mouth to reply, but a storm of footsteps ruined the moment. The not-yet-a-couple separated to see the Detective Boys standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Conan-kun's gonna be real upset when he finds out his Ran-neechan already has a boyfriend," Genta said with a mischievous smile.

Ran flushed beet red at the comment. "It's not-" she stammered.

"We're not dating," Shinichi interrupted coyly, sending a wink to Ran. "Yet."

"Shinichi!" She glared at him, a smile in her eyes as she punched his arm, and he took the well-deserved hit gracefully with a yelp of pain. As Shinichi flinched away from her, he heard a snort of laughter and glanced at the kids. Genta and Mitsuhiko exchanged a look that Shinichi knew would only lead to trouble, so he changed the subject before they could cause any more mischief.

"So you kids know the four-eyed brat, do you?" Shinichi asked.

Mitsuhiko nodded. "Conan-kun's our best friend. We wouldn't be the Detective Boys without him."

"Hai. He's really smart and cool, and he's saved us from getting really hurt a lot of times," Ayumi added, a blush on her cheeks that (thank the heavens) went unnoticed by the other two Detective Boys.

Shinichi put a hand on his chin, pretending to think. "He's talked about you guys before. 'The Shonen Tantei-dan, a group of kids who follow me around and take all sorts of cases,' he said."

Squatting down, he got level with the kids, pretending to examine each one before letting his gaze rest on Mitsuhiko. "'Tsurabaya Mitsuhiko-kun. More freckles than the rest of the Detective boys combined, I can always rely on him to be quick and accurate with his deductions. He's smart and observant and incredibly prepared, and he's got a strong sense of right and wrong.'" He gave his friend a smile. "From what the kid says about you, you've got the makings of a great detective."

Mitsuhiko nodded, blushing slightly at the praise. "Th-thank you, Shinichi-san."

Shinichi patted Genta's head next. "You have to be Genta. 'Kojima Genta-kun is loud and energetic, towering over the rest of us with not only his height but also his voice. While he does get overexcited when it comes to food, he'll stand up against anyone who tries to hurt his friends, and I can always count on him to keep everyone safe.' That kid talked about you, I thought you were some sort of buff bodybuilder."

Genta puffed up with pride. "Obviously. I'm gonna be like my dad when I'm older, really strong and really cool."

Shinichi laughed and gave Genta's head a playful whack. "Obviously."

"Um, Shinichi-oniisan," Ayumi said, tugging on his sleeve, "what did Conan-kun say about me?"

Shinichi met Ayumi's eyes and gave her a warm smile. "'Yoshida Ayumi-chan, the first girl Detective Boys, is incredibly cheerful. With a smile and a personality that brightens any room, she's one of the few people I know to be able to make friends with Haibara. Ayumi-chan's a very brave person and I hope I can always be friends with her.'" He cleared his throat. "That is what Conan-kun said about you." Ayumi nodded, hiding her little smile behind her hands, and he stood up, looking down at the Detective Boys, Conan's best friends. _My friends._

"You know, the kid really had a hard time after he... moved here. After he had to leave his old school and friends behind and moved in with Ran here, he was really upset. You kids, you really helped him out. From what I hear, you've even saved his life a couple of times. He'll probably never say it, but, thank you." He took a deep breath. "Thank you for _being"-my_ -"Conan-kun's friend."

The kids looked between each other. "Hey, maybe we can solve the case here and tell Conan we did it ourselves," Genta suggested, his eyes still shining with the ego boost he'd just received.

Ayumi glanced at Shinichi warily. "Are we allowed to help out?"

He raised his eyebrows. "When has my lack of permission ever stopped you?" They broke into grins and scurried away to pester Takagi-keiji.

Turning back to Ran, he murmured, "Sorry. They've been putting up with him for a year now. I thought they needed a bit of a pep talk."

Ran shook her head. "I think you did well. It's nice to see some emotion out of you every once in a while." Her hand brushed mine, and we interlaced our fingers. "He's going to be okay, right, Shinichi? He's going to come back, right?"

He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Ran. He'll be fine."

They stood together in a comfortable silence for a short moment before Ran squeezed his hand as if in goodbye. "The police are probably going to start examining the body soon, so you should go."

He nodded once, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I promise, I'll come back for you."

She nudged him with her elbow, an almost smile on her face. "You better. Now get out of here, meitantei, and go solve this case."

"See you soon, Ran." He paused before letting her hand drop from mine. He was about to walk away when an idea flashed through his mind. Shinichi hesitated. The thought of turning back to Conan reminded him that he wasn't going to be around her forever. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And thank you."

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ

"The victim is Akagi Taichi-san, age 37. The cause of death is suspected to be the stab wound directly to the heart, and the time of death is from 7:00 to 9:00 p.m. last night. Akagi-san was discovered by Kazuha-san, Ran-san, and Mina-san," Takagi-keiji read off his notepad.

Examining the body, Shiratori-keibu nodded and rose from a crouch as another officer zipped the body bag shut. The forensics carried the body away, and Shiratori-keibu faced the two high school detectives. "So? What exactly are you all doing here, anyway?" He asked Heiji and Shinichi, hardly making an effort to mask the look of displeasure on his face.

Heiji spoke up first. "We were campin' nearby, an' Nakano-han brought us back to their house after Ayumi-chan, Conan-kun an' I got caught up in a flash flood that gave me this," he lifted his bandaged leg, "an' the kids a pair of nasty colds."

Shiratori-keibu frowned. "That explains why Conan-kun isn't here, then. He's resting inside, I assume?"

Takagi-keiji tapped Shiratori-keibu on the shoulder. "Actually..." he whispered into Shiratori's ear, and the inspector's arrogant expression darkened to one of confused concern.

"The hospital? In that case..." He muttered something else to Takagi that I couldn't hear, and Takagi nodded and ran back to the hill with a quick "Wakata."

Shiratori-keibu, after watching Takagi leave, fixed a withering stare on Shinichi. "Good to see you're still alive," he commented dryly. "Why are you here?"

Shinichi made a vague gesture to the forest. "I was in the area. I heard the sirens, so I flagged down Takagi-keiji."

Shiratori shook his head. "Honestly, does he have no sense of professionalism?" he muttered for no one to hear. Drawing another breath into his lungs, Shiratori gestured to the scene. "So, Kukou-se tanteis, what do you make of this scene?" His tone was light, almost joking, but his expression implied he really did want their opinion. Shinichi slipped on a pair of gloves and went to the boat to investigate the scene. Heiji had seen it before, but this was Shinichi's first real look at the dead body. He was a bit too focused on the large amount of pain he was in last time.

Skimming over the scene, Shinichi drank in the facts: _Excessive amount of blood, but none on sides; mainly on bench. No indent in bench where knife should've gone through. Unable to tell if major struggle occurred in the area due to damage caused by storm, but no sign of struggle inside boat._ "Akagi-san wasn't stabbed in the boat, but someone put him here after the fact. Not sure how close to here he was attacked."

 _No money was stolen; keys to the house were left untouched; fish were in cooler._ "Wasn't an attack for food or money, either."

 _Jacket unzipped; shirt buttoned up, but no cut in shirt where knife should've gone through in either front or back; buttons aligned; space between buttons too small for knife to fit through._ "And the culprit somehow managed to get his shirt off of him before they attacked, and had enough time after stabbing him to get his shirt and coat back on. It was probably someone he trusted, seeing as he didn't seem to struggle too much."

"I'd say we're lookin' for a man or real strong woman," Heiji added. "It's no easy feat, movin' a man like this otchan."

Shinchi tapped the shoulder of a forensics officer. "Could you test his body for this, too?" He whispered a question into his ear, and the officer nodded before continuing his work.

With a thoughtful nod, Shiratori-keibu motioned for one of the other officers to come over. "Here's something else the two of you might find interesting." Taking a pair of evidence bags from the officer, Shiratori held them up to the detectives. Shinichi took one, Heiji the other. "These were found in his zipped up coat pockets, the pocket knife in the outer pocket and his phone in the inner pocket. The inner zipper pocket has blood on it, and because the only fingerprints on it were Akagi-san's, we believe he hid both these items from his attacker."

The bag Shinichi held had a cell phone, the kind that could slide out to reveal a small keyboard. The face of the phone was clean, scratched slightly from someone with too-long nails (recently painted, as the tiniest fraction of clear polish was caught in between two of the keys). Akagi-san's nails had been bitten to stubs, so someone else had handled this phone regularly enough to leave their mark on it.

Shinichi pressed the power button and found that the phone still had charge. Combing through the phone's different features, he searched for anything Akagi might have left behind that might point to his killer.

A dying message.

Shinichi's fingers flew across the buttons until he opened the call history, and there it was. Three calls made at 7:14, each made with no reply. It was the man's final words, and the other end hadn't even picked up. It seemed a sad, unfortunate end for Akagi-san until one read the numbers he dialed: 43*8727733*63 was the first code, followed by 48*927*52534 and, finally, 3674483*437.

These were intentionally typed, left here on his phone for someone else to find. It wasn't a simple code, Shinichi could tell that much, but they were Akagi-san's voice echoing from the grave in the hopes that his killer would be found. He wrote the code down in his notebook, resolving to solve it later.

"Shiratori-san!" Takagi called out, running down the hill. He all but slid to a stop next to Shiratori, the ground slippery with mud and the hill steep. Takagi pointed to the house. "We may have found where the murder occurred."

Shinichi and Heiji exchanged glances, a silent agreement passing between the two of them to discuss their findings later. Taking a step forward, Shinichi asked, "Where?"

Takagi pointed back over his shoulder. "It's this way."

Heiji crutched closer to his eastern counterpart and murmured a question in his ear. "How long ya got? That little nee-chan's good, but this can't be permanent."

Shinichi sighed, failing to meet Heiji's eyes. "At least six hours, she said. The most I'll get would be eight, but that's being optimistic," he said wearily. "I wish it would last for at least a day, but this new antidote Haibara made is experimental. Anything could happen."

Heiji flashed a joyless grin. "Isn't that true fer any time ya get a growth spurt?" Heiji's expression darkened as Shinichi rolled his eyes. "We'll hafta split up, ta cover ground faster. You go with Takagi-keiji, an' I'll go find Sato-keiji an' get info from the questionin'. Can ya handle bein' my legs this time?"

With an amused smile, Shinichi nodded, remembering the case Heiji referred to. "We'll compare notes later, okay?"

"Meet me in the house. It's gettin' ta be a real pain, havin' ta walk everywhere. I don't know how you deal with having short legs like those all the time."

At least you have your height. Shinichi shrugged without pity. "You get used to it."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to Smiley Nami for catching that error with the fiirst person. Only the first handful of chapters were in first person, and as I crosspost this fic to here, I've been changing it to third POV. If you see any other errors, please point them out to me! I love feedback (esp. constructive criticism) (but no hate please, I have fragile self-esteem)

apparently won't let you type the little arrow to the left, so now I have to change by sign-off emoji :(

New chapters are in the works, and Komori-kun (the third story in the Hakuboar series) is almost done.

See you guys soon with new content!

-3- Kencha


	7. A Question of Time

(つ･･)つ¤=[]::::::

Heiji would've felt fine were it not for two small problems: Shinichi's lack of an escape plan and the idiot not wanting to talk about it. The look in Shinichi's eyes said bad time, not now. Heiji knew he could get his friend out of here no problem if only the idiot would let him help. But, being the stubborn detective that he is, Shinichi ran off with Takagi before Heiji could really scold him.

Shinichi's darting, frantic gaze, the way he kept lowering the brim of his hat whenever he talked to anyone he didn't know, not to mention the fact that he lost his footing and tripped as he followed Takagi up the hill- none of it made Heiji any less nervous about his friend's situation.

 _If only Kudou would listen,_ Heiji thought angrily (though it was more anxiousness than anything else). _He's gotta get the heck outta here before anyone can recognize who he is, but he's probably already told nee-chan he's coming back after this case. The best we can do now is solve this case as fast as possible._ Sighing to himself, Heiji shifted his aching foot. _No pressure._

Heiji followed Shiratori up to the house. He left Heiji at the front, casting a look of distaste to Heiji before literally shooing the younger detective away- hand motion and everything- to join Sato. Shiratori never liked young detectives. Sato said Heiji and Shinichi's help would be invaluable. Shiratori said she'll take the fault for (or the credit of) their actions.

Once inside, Heiji heard voices coming from the living room. As he drew closer, he realized that the questioning had barely started.

"-anyone who hated Akagi-san?" Sato was asking. Poking his head into the open doorway, Heiji found the house residents sitting on various couches and chairs. Mina and Kenshin shared the love seat while Nakano took the armchair, and Ishiwatari sat at the coffee table opposite Kakei. They all exchanged glances, accusing and threatening at the same time. The looks between the three houseguests were understandable, but a look flashed between Kakei and Mina caught Heiji's attention. She wasn't hiding something too, was she?

He walked into the room, attracting all attention to himself with his loud-as-heck crutch. Sato brightened. "Hattori-kun, hello."

"Hey, Sato-keiji. Mind if I join ya with the questionin'?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

She shook her head. "Not at all. Do you want to take a seat? That leg must be bothering you."

"I'll stand," he said politely. It would take too long to find a chair, and Shinichi needed all the time he could get. Heiji knew he couldn't waste time with trivial matters. "Thanks, though."

With a nod, Sato turned back to the suspects. "I'll only ask one more time. Can you think of anyone at all who might hate Akagi-san?"

Mina looked at Kakei, her eyes flashing a challenge before looking away. Her face fell, and she bit her lip. The change was so drastic it had to have been practiced. "I- I know of some people."

Kakei's eyes widened. "You wouldn't-"

Ishiwatari, glaring, shot up from his chair. "Don't you dare-"

Mina closed her eyes and spoke slowly, her voice calm but louder than the others. "Taichi-kun is- was- hated by everyone here. Ishiwatari-san fell into heavy debt after Taichi-kun urged him to invest in stocks, and Taichi-kun stole Kakei-san's articles and had them published as his own in the newspaper. Nakano-"

"I'll tell them myself, Mina-chan," Nakano interrupted, and she nodded, sitting back in her chair, a flicker of disappointment quickly hidden behind a grieving wife's sorrow. "I was forced to give up my chance to compete for a spot on the international swim team when an unknown source- I later found out it was Akagi- brought up evidence of a drug abuse problem I supposedly had. It was later proved to be false, but by then, over a year had passed, and it was too late."

Sato had long ago mastered the art of writing without looking at her notepad. She looked between the house-guests-turned-suspects, jotting down the information she'd need later. "In light of this information, you'll understand if I ask where you were last night between seven and nine p.m?"

"No, we're not the only ones!" Kakei growled. "Two more of us have reason to hate Akagi." He dramatically pointed an accusing finger to Mina and Kenshin. "You two! You're having an affair with each other behind Akagi's back! You wanted him gone, didn't you. You hate him and he was only a hindrance so you-"

"Kakei-san, that's enough!" Sato cut Kakei off, her voice harsh and authoritative. "Please, sit down." It wasn't a request.

Grudgingly, muttering under his breath, Kakei obeyed and fell back into his chair, arms crossed and a small grin on his face. Heiji categorized Kakei as Arrogant B*****d™ even as he took the useful information into account.

"So each one of you had a reason to kill Akagi-san?" Sato's pen at the ready, the real interrogation was about to begin.

"I hated him, but he was my best friend in high school. I could never kill him," Nakano said.

"Same for me. He took my work, but he paid me good money. I wouldn't kill my source of income." Kakei held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Unless you wanted the life insurance he set up," Mina interjected. "You and I both know how much he put into that, and that he was going to have it all go to the company. Plenty of motive, if you ask me."

Kakei shot another glare her way. "If we're talking about money, then it solidifies your motive even more. If the heir to the Akagi wealth dies, then you and Kenshin-kun would have it all. The house, the money, and the freedom to get married."

Kenshin's face contorted in fury. "I'd never-" His voice cracked as Mina put her hand on his arm, and he took a deep breath. "Kakei-san, I'd never wish anything ill of my nii-san. He's the only family I have left, aside from Mina-chan."

"Then why are you trying to steal his wife away?" Kakei shot back, not missing a beat.

Kenshin bit his lip. "I can't tell you."

"Oh, let me guess. Akagi came to you and asked you to take Mina-chan from him," Kakei sneered.

"For crying out loud, Kakei, drop it," Ishiwatari groaned, interrupting any response Kenshin might've had. "You know as well as I that Kenshin-kun would never agree to something like that. He actually cares about Akagi, unlike the rest of us."

Heiji exchanged a glance with Sato. Thick tensions lead to quickly revealed secrets. Each person was throwing stones from their glass houses, trying to tear down the others before they themselves had nothing left to stand on. People like these made a detective's life so much easier.

"I wouldn't kill my husband, either," Mina huffed. "If I wanted to do that, it would've happened a long time ago, and certainly not with guests over. Besides, Ken-chan was sleeping and I woke him up at around 7:20 to give him some painkillers."

"And where were you, when he was killed?"

Kakei's question earned him another glare from Mina. "I was washing the dishes for about an hour after you three left, and then I took a bath. I was done at about 7:20, when Nakano-san came back with Hattori-kun and the younger kids."

"Can anyone verify that?"

Mina looked up at Sato, almost as if she'd forgotten the police detective was there. She paused only a moment before she answered. "No one else was here."

"I promise you she woke me up," Kenshin offered weakly. "It was around 7:15, maybe a bit before. She didn't kill my brother."

The look Sato gave him was almost apologetic. "Akagi-san, because you are directly related to Mina-san, we can't accept your testimony as evidence."

"My brother is Akagi-san," he muttered with grief. As he registered Sato's explanation, the color drained from his face.

He stared numbly at his feet. "I understand," he mumbled. Mina put her hand on his back.

Ishiwatari leaned forward. "Nakano-san, was Mina-chan with you for the rest of the time after you got back?"

He nodded. "The only time we were apart was when I went to put away the cold medicine I gave to Conan-kun and Ayumi-chan, and even then, Ayumi-chan was with her."

Ishiwatari's shoulders dropped as if a large weight had been taken off them. "Then Mina-chan's innocent. I got a call from Akagi at about 7:45." He pulled out his phone, tapped his screen a couple of times. As he handed his phone to Heiji, Heiji got a good look at Ishiwatari's hands.

Manicured, but not polished. His hand was soft; his cuticles clean and well kept; calluses on his fingerpads, and, when Heiji took the phone in his hand, he could smell a faint aroma coming off of it but felt no residue from scented lotion or moisture from perfume. A quick glance at Ishiwatari _(dress shirt, sleeves rolled up, top button_ undone _; ironed khaki pants with an authentic leather belt; gold(en) belt buckle; black shoes, worn but polished; hair combed, styled with a fair amount of gel; teeth whitened, all same length)_ told Heiji everything he wanted to know.

Ishiwatari had some stressor in his life, one that made him grind his teeth and file his fingernails nearly to stubs, and he greatly cared about the way he looked. The manicure was recent, less than a week old, and if he had suffered a large loss of money in the stock market, then he had to have a well-paying job to be able to buy what he needed to keep himself and his phone in pristine condition.

You might be asking, _His phone? Why his phone, Hattori?_ Because the case is a new one, part of a collection that went on sale last week. (Kazuha was looking at them, wanting to split the cost and set with him. He said no.) The phone itself is old, but the new cases are scented to make it smell nice. Ishiwatari bought the matching set of perfumes that went with the set of cases, so he smelled just like his phone did. Any man who cares enough to coordinate his phone and perfume, as well as regularly polishing his shoes and generously gelling his hair, when he's out with friends for a casual get together must have higher standards than that.

Where does one work where people dress elegantly, are paid just as handsomely, and get calluses on their fingerpads from something rubbing against them constantly? A casino. Ishiwatari was a card dealer at a casino, probably an underground one, due to his muscular build and how much more underground casinos pay their dealers.

Ishiwatari's voice pulled Heiji from the split-second deduction session. "See? One call from him, at 7:46. I talked to him a little after Nakano called. I tried to call him back, but all I got was voicemail."

Sato nodded, taking another note down. "And Kakei-san, where were you at seven last night?

He snorted. "You think I did it? I was looking for the backstabbing idiot for over an hour. There's no way I did it. My car got stuck coming back up the hill. It took me about half an hour to get out of the mud, and I had someone with me for the rest of the night. Ask any of the kids Ishiwatari brought back."

With a nod, Sato scribbled another note. "Ishiwatari-san, where were you between seven and nine p.m.?"

He dug into his pocket, pulling out a receipt. "Mina-chan asked me to get her some groceries since Kenshin-kun was asleep. It took me half an hour to get across the lake, and I took two more trips back and forth between the house and the campsite where Agasa-san and his group were staying. By the time all of them were at the house, it was about 9:30. Agasa-san went back and forth with me. He can verify my story."

Heiji said quietly to Sato, "I can personally vouch for Nakano-han. He found me an' Conan-kun an' Ayumi-chan 'round ten 'til seven. He wasn't alone fer long ta kill Akagi-san."

As she wrote down the information, Heiji fixed his gaze on Kenshin. "An' ya say ya were sleepin' the whole time? I know ya weren't up 'til 'bout midnight. Conan-kun mentioned that ya got up 'round then, an' Ran-chan was waitin' all night for Conan-kun ta feel better. I can't say ya never left your room, since you coulda climbed down from the window somehow, but it's not too likely." Kenshin lifted his eyes slowly, giving a small nod of gratitude.

"Just for reference, what do each of ya do?" Heiji shifted more of his weight to his crutch. It was _really_ getting painful to stand. He'd have to ask Mina for more of those painkillers later.

"I'm a physical therapist, but I haven't worked much since I married Taichi-kun," Mina said.

"I manage a store in the town up north," Kenshin said.

Ishiwatari put away his phone. "I do card magic on the streets for a bit of money." _Interesting way of putting it,_ mused Heiji. "But I work at a casino most of the time, as a card dealer."

Good-naturedly, Nakano narrowed his eyes at Ishiwatari. "And you got on me for trying to stack the deck." He looked back at Sato. "I do odd jobs here and there. Haven't really had much work since Akagi's article forced me out of one."

"I work under Akagi, as a journalist for the local newspaper. At least, I used to, but he got promoted, and now he's dead," Kakei said impassively.

 _Well, s***._ Journalists were trouble, especially with a personality like Kakei's. Heiji had to warn Kudou as soon as possible.

"If that's everything..." Sato shot Hejij a questioning look, and he nodded absentmindedly. "...then please remain here momentarily. An officer will accompany you each back to your rooms. I have to go talk with my partner, and I'm sure you need to talk with yours." She directed the last part at Heiji.

He glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. It'd been over an hour, and time was limited. Using Shinichi's minimum time just to be safe meant there were only about five hours left. Splitting up probably saved them a good two hours, but sharing information was going to take a while. The quicker Heiji got going, the better.

Just as Heiji started towards the door, it opened on its own. "Ah, Sato-keiji. Is Hattori- in here? I've been looking- for him." Shinichi was breathing heavily, breaking off his sentences just to catch his breath.

Quickly, Heiji limped to the door to shield Shinichi from Kakei's view. "Yeah, I'm here. Come on, let's go ta the kitchen, get ya some water. You look terrible." Shinichi was a bit confused but nonetheless backed away from the door and let Heiji pass. Sato was close behind she closed the door behind her, careful not to let it slam. Those are heavy doors, Heiji thought.

"D***, Kudou, what'd ya do?" he asked once they were alone. "Sprint all the way here?" Shinichi started to walk toward the kitchen, and Heiji followed.

Still panting, Shinichi wiped the sweat from his forehead and shook his head. "It's like Kyoto. I've still got a cold. The climb up the hill was more difficult than I anticipated," he said with a glance at his watch. He swore. "It's been an hour already."

"On top of that, Kakei-han's a journalist. I thought 'bout askin' him ta just not mention ya, but I don't know if he's trustworthy." Heiji scowled. "One moment he's friendly an' nice, the next he's manipulative an' a real jerk."

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "It'll be okay, it'll be fine. I'll ask Shiratori-keibu to keep my involvement a secret. If Kakei-san's the murderer, it'll make things a little easier."

"Oi, Kudou-"

"No, I'm not serious," he interrupted. "Let's go sit down and exchange notes. The faster we get this done..." _The faster I can get back to her._ It didn't need saying.

Heiji patted his friend's shoulder. "Kudou, hurry up and tell me what ya found, then go find her. She's not the only one who's been waitin' forever. I got this case."

He was panting again, sweat beading on his forehead. "I'm not about to leave a case unsolved. I won't leave you alone to handle things unless my time frame is smaller than I thought."Heiji frowned at the back of Shinichi's head as he walked into the kitchen. "It'd be real nice," muttered Heiji, "if you'd quit walkin' the wire and grab the lifeline I'm tryin' ta toss." _He's lucky he's got someone like Ran to put up with him._


	8. Break

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ ●

The high school detectives set themselves up in the kitchen, a quiet place where the soft hum of the refrigerator provided just enough background noise to keep a conversation going while still being quiet enough to forget it was there. After a quick reviewing of their own data, Heiji and Shinichi traded phones. Heiji had recorded the interrogation and made a note that contained a summary of what he'd found out while Shinichi had a massive number of pictures of all the evidence he'd gathered.

Heiji took Shinichi's phone from him. "Lemme see those pictures ya got." He swiped his finger across the screen. "What happened ta this?"

Shinichi glanced up from the notes Heiji had written. "That pipe was smashed so that the water would fall directly onto some footprints and erase them, but a section of the pipe was snapped further up the line, causing water to pour out at the other end of the house. The footprints are the next two pictures." He wrote down his own note. "You clarified with the GPS company about their credibility?"

"Yeah, that Koruha-keiji checked all the servers in the area, an' none of 'em were hacked, so I'm thinkin' his alibi's solid." He took Shinichi's pen and wrote a few kanji on a napkin before handing the pen back.

With a nod, Shinichi put an 'x' next to Ishiwatari's name. "His motive seems weak in the first place. Though he hated Akagi-san, you said he had a soft spot for Kenshin-san?"

"At dinner last night, the two of 'em sat next ta each other an' they were real close. Ishiwatari-han had a decent temper an' a sour attitude, but it was a heck of a lot worse when Kenshin-han wasn't around. You were asleep then, so that's why ya didn't know. He wouldn't've killed Akagi-han when he treated Kenshin-han like a little brother."

"Speaking of asleep, I think we can be sure that Kenshin-san was when his brother was killed. Takagi-keiji found Akagi-san's journal, and about that affair—"

In disbelief, Heiji let his hand fall on the table with a thud. "Ya're not tellin' me Kakei-han was right?!"

"He was so close to the truth, it's almost funny." Shinichi's smile held no mirth. "Akagi-san wrote about Mina-san and Kenshin-san in his journal and later stated that Kakei-san was only telling him what he already knew. About the affair, I mean. As for a motive for instigating the affair, we found this pile of letters. Go to the fourth picture down from the razor."

"By the way, what's that about?"

"Used to cut Akagi-san's Achilles tendon. They didn't want him escaping."

"Ah." A short pause, followed by a low whistle. "This guy got straight to the point. Makes sense that Akagi-han'd want Mina-han gone after readin' these."

"About Mina-san, what's her alibi like? You wrote that it was solid, but she was suspicious."

"Ishiwatari-han got a call from Akagi-han after she came out from the bath, an' she wasn't alone for long enough ta murder Akagi-han after that. She looked smug when he told us about the call, like she'd done it an' no one could prove her wrong."

"So, if she could fake the call..."

"That's where it gets interestin'. Akagi-han's cell was on his body when we found him, only his fingerprints were on it, an' none of 'em were smudged like they woulda been if she'd handled them with gloves an' placed it there in early mornin'."

"I didn't sleep much, so I know no one left the house in the middle of the night yesterday. We could have 'Conan' call to confirm, but I'll probably end up giving a statement once I'm back."

"Where was the razor?"

"Where else? The bathroom."

"People just let a bloody razor sit around the bathroom an' no one decides ta question it?"

"It was folded up in a towel," Shinichi said over a particularly loud stomach growl.

Heiji took his pen again, chewing on the end of it for a moment. "Yo, Kudou, when'd ya last eat?"

"Dinner yesterday, before the flash flood. I've been meaning to eat, but haven't gotten the chance." Shinichi caught him shaking his head and met his eyes with almost a glare. "You can't tell me you've never done that, getting so lost in a case you forget things as trivial as food."

"Yeah, I can, 'cause I really care about food and I got freakin' _Kazuha_ as my best friend." He snorted. "With her around, I gotta eat three meals a day or suffer the consequences. You know, she shoved my lunch in my face one time, after punchin' me, of course."

"Well, ya deserved, it," the girl in question said hotly, marching into the kitchen with an unnerving fire in her eyes. "It'd been two days, an' Shizuka-obachan hadn't seen ya eat a bite of food the whole time."

"Can ya blame me, though? Oyaji had me workin' 'round the clock on that case." Heiji scooted his chair over to make room at the small, round table for his friend. "Otaki-han let me sleep in his patrol car, so I got enough rest."

"To be fair, I've done worse," Shinichi said in an attempt to sway some of her fury from Heiji. As she sat next to Heiji, Shinichi set aside the case materials and gave his attention to her. "What can we do for you?"

"Oh, don't treat me like a client, Kudou-san," Kazuha snapped, catching him off guard. He blinked. "Heiji's my friend an' I wanted ta talk ta the two of ya."

She folded her hands on the table, looking in that moment very much like she was a doctor about to tell them they had a week to live. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Look, can we talk straight? I want answers, and I don't want' any of yer excuses."

"Kazuha, we ain't—"

A death glare shut him down and shut him up. Her glare firmly on Heiji but her words clearly shot like bullets at Shinichi's head, she continued, "Ran-chan's not an ahou like the two of ya are, ya know. She knows how bad the case is, so she lets ya go an' fight crime or whatever crap ya do an' she takes your phone calls as the best thing 'cause she'll know ya're alive, an' she worries about ya because she cares, Kudou-san. I can respect that."

"Kazuha-sa—"

 _"I ain't Ran-chan."_

Gulp.

She slammed her fist on the stone-plated tabletop, making a frightening thud, and she didn't flinch at the pain, if she felt any. "So what I wanna know is what the _h***_ ya think ya're doin' ta Ran-chan, runnin' off an' puttin' some case over her, disappearin' without a trace an' makin' her Conan-kun an' his kid friends solve half of your cases for ya! Ya're puttin' those kids in danger, you know? Conan-kun got shot an' nearly died, took on a bomber, started an avalanche ta save people, ran inta a fire, across a burnin' bridge, got shot at by snipers, been on a train that blew up—"

"How'd _you_ know that, Kazuha?" Heiji cut in, on the verge of annoyance. Maybe Shinichi didn't tell Heiji about every case, especially if there was involvement from Them, but the less Heiji knew, the safer he'd be.

"Ran-chan told me!" she burst out. "She calls me an' tells me how scared she gets when Conan-kun goes an' does things that he shouldn't, like solve freakin' murder cases for Mouri-tantei an' actin' way too smart for his age an' puttin' himself in danger for others, but she says it'll be okay 'cause "Shinichi trained him" but do ya know what ya're doin, Kudou-san?" Kazuha paused very dramatically. "Do ya have _any_ idea how bad ya're tearin' her apart?"

Heiji shot up, but grimaced and sat back down, suddenly reminded of his broken leg. "Kazuha, you don't get it—"

She threw up her hands. "Then explain it ta me, 'cause I really don't get why someone like Ran-chan is waitin' for someone like _him."_

Shinichi couldn't hide the hurt quick enough. A flicker of satisfaction made Kazuha sit back in her chair as Heiji opened his mouth again to protest. Before they could begin arguing, Shinichi held up a hand weakly, his energy suddenly gone. "It's okay, Hattori. Can I talk to her alone?"

"Don't expect me ta move," he said with a gesture towards his crutch.

With a nod, Shinichi stood up. "Kazuha-san, can we talk in a different room?"

She crossed her arms. "Ya wanna say somethin', ya gotta say it ta both me an' Heiji."

He pretended not to notice the red dusting her cheeks as she realized the implications of what she said. "This isn't the sort of information I feel comfortable disclosing more than one time. Because Hattori's aware of my situation, I'd like to let him continue to look over the evidence I've gathered while I talk to you, rather than distract him with information he already knows."

Kazuha looked between the two detectives. "Ya gotta get back ta your case pretty quick, don'tcha." If she scowled like that too much, her face just might end up stuck that way. "Fine then." She stood up and followed Shinichi to the stairway, a decent way away from the kitchen as well as where the kids were, attempting to solve Agasa's latest riddle. Shinichi sat on a stair about halfway up, the optimal height for easily going unnoticed and observing all below him. Kazuha sat next to him, her scowl having an expectant air to it.

Shinichi folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "How do I start... ah, yes. I know what my case is doing to Ran," he began cautiously, trying to act as professional and as disconnected as possible. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her glare intensified. "There's nothing I can do to change our interactions that wouldn't put her in more danger."

"Kudou-san, ya're sixteen," she argued as though he'd forgotten. "The police exist for a reason, ya know. Just get one of them ta handle it an' go home," she said bluntly.

Neither she nor Heiji were known for their tact, but today, Shinichi's patience had vanished with Edogawa Conan. He didn't have _time_ for this. "You think I haven't tried?" he growled, startling her by matching her ferocity. "Anyone who gets involved is putting their life at risk, with a very real possibility of getting killed."

"Ya knew 'bout tha', an' ya still got Heiji involved?!" she hissed, fists clenched. Upon instinct, he braced himself for a punch.

"Hattori blackmailed me into it," he said defensively. He didn't even have the energy to stay mad. "He found out, and then said he was going to tell Ran everything if I didn't spill. You know how hot-headed he is. He got himself involved. I've tried to keep him out of it, but even being in contact with me put him in danger." Burying his face in his hands, Shinichi felt another bout of guilt for getting Heiji involved as much as he had. _Hattori has a family, and friends, and a life,_

 _So do you, Shinichi,_ whispered a voice in the back of his mind.

"What' dya mean, 'tell Ran-chan everything?'"

Shinichi lifted his head to look at Kazuha, pondering for a real moment. _Should I tell her. Should I put her at risk as well? Should I tell her what even Ran, even my best friend doesn't know. Why should I tell her? Because a confidant is nice, because she's trustworthy, because she's better than Hattori at keeping secrets. If I told her, she'd know and I could be myself, she could help steer Ran away from the truth—_

Kazuha shook his shoulder. "Snap out of it, Kudou-san! What're ya talkin' about?" Every bit of anger had vanished, replaced with a startling concern.

His eyes focused as he realized he'd been thinking aloud. A pain not from a spasm shot through his chest, and his heart raced as she looked at him intently. "You heard all that." It wasn't a question. It scared him how shaky his voice sounded.

She nodded. "Ran-chan's in bad shape, ya know, but are ya sure ya're okay?"

Shinichi let out a little laugh, running his fingers through his hair. _Get it together, Kudou._ "I'm nervous. If I tell you, Hattori'll get mad at me for putting you in danger."

Silence sat between us for a moment.

She pursed her lips. "Heiji an' I play this game," she said gently, "where we go back an' forth, askin' a question that the other has ta answer. If ya don't wanna do it, that's fine, an' you can just tell me ta go back an' help Ran-chan keep the kids outta trouble."

Shinichi hesitated. He could let it drop, but there was a larger danger in letting her speculate. He'd already given her too much, and only by clarifying a few things could he fix this. At last, Shinichi shook his head. "I'll start.

"Why do you use the 'san' honorific with me?"

She hesitated slightly before she answered. "'Cause ya're not around a whole lot, an' I don't really know ya. Everyone talks about you, but we ain't friends yet, really."

He held out his hand, attempting a friendly smile. "Kudou Shinichi. You can call me Shinichi-kun, if you want."

She shook it. "Toyoma Kazuha. Nice ta meet ya, Shinichi-kun." She paused. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head incredulously. "You were furious with me a second ago. Now you're worried?"

"Ran-chan cares about ya, so I'm thinkin' yer not terrible. I wasn't really mad at you, but she's upset and I can't tell if ya're doin' anythin'."

"I'm trying. This case, it's painfully slow, and it's hard to gather information without tipping off the wrong people to my investigation. And to answer your question, I'm sick right now—"

"You know I meant mentally," she said flatly.

Another sigh. "Ask me once this case is over. I think I'm fine now, but I'm also taking a break by solving a murder case." Another question, the first one that came to mind. "Do you trust me?" Shinichi cringed mentally as soon as he said it. _Honestly, Kudou, what kind of a question is that?_

"Yes." The certainty in her response caught him off guard. "Ya're like Heiji, an' ya've got his respect, so I know ya're okay. I'd trust ya ta keep Heiji outta danger, an' if it came down ta it, I'd trust ya not ta get me killed 'cause that's what' Heiji's done a lotta times."

He blinked, surprised yet again by Heiji's not-yet girlfriend. "Thank you."

"It's my turn now. What can't ya tell Ran-chan?"

"So many things." His head rested in his hands again. "I can't tell her the details of my case, and I can't tell her where I really am, what I've been doing, how bad this case actually is, how many other people know—"

"Who else knows 'bout your case?"

Shinichi couldn't tell whether it was comforting or terrifying that he almost couldn't count them all off on his fingers. _Hondou Eisuke, Hattori, Agasa-hakase, Haibara, Kaa-san, Tou-san, and probably Akai and Sera._ "Eight people? Ran's suspected me from time to time, but she's either she doesn't want to believe it or I've managed to steer her away from the truth."

"Which is?"

 _Tell her or don't._ A mixture of anxiety, fear, and apprehension filled him with an energy he'd felt half a second before telling Eisuke his secret. It was so much easier to tell people who he was when he was Conan, to have to prove that he was actually sixteen. he could tell her everything right now, but why?

"Why do you want to know?" His voice shook again, and he cursed himself silently for it.

She paused, thinking. "If I put myself in your shoes," she said thoughtfully after a moment, "thinkin' that I was on a case that made me hurt Hei— er, someone I like—"

"Kazuha-chan, I'm aware you like Hattori and you most likely know I like Ran. We don't have to dance around that matter." He offered a small smile.

She nodded, light red coloring her cheeks. "If I had ta hide somethin' from Heiji an' it made him feel the way Ran-chan does, I'd want someone ta talk ta. Heiji's nice an' all, but he's not very good at keepin' secrets unless his life depended on it. I'm not sure about who else ya've told, but I'm thinkin' they're not the sort of people ya can vent at when ya need ta. I like ta help people, an' ya need ta talk ta someone."

Shinichi nodded gratefully before laughing at a memory. "You want to know something I haven't told anyone else?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Not Heiji?"

He shook his head. "If I told him, he'd probably go after my parents."

"What happened?"

"My parents were out of the country when I got involved with the case, so they came back a while ago to an empty house since I was gone investigating. Agasa-hakase told them about my situation, so they decided to track me down and impersonate the people I was chasing. They kidnapped me to see if I'd retained my intellect and reflexes, and I thought I was in real danger. When they revealed their plan to me, they were going to take me back to America, but To-san let me stay because he knew how I felt about Ran." A dry, humorless laugh. "I'm used to their theatrics, but if Hattori found out... Well, we both know what he's like when he gets protective."

"They kidnapped ya ta see if ya could handle yerself?" She asked, her shock evident on her face. "An' then they just left?"

"Yup. They're not exactly the pillar of parenting." He was doing that not-smile again whether he noticed it or not. "They left me home alone when I was fourteen, right as I started getting into my detective- ing career. Sometimes I think if they hadn't left, I wouldn't be in this situation, but at the same time, I was an obnoxious, arrogant jerk," he all but spat, "before this case sent me into hiding. This all happened because I was convinced I was invincible. I knew there was a chance of me getting hurt at one point or another, but it always seemed like I'd be smart enough to find a way out of it." With the admission came the same old regret and anger at himself for ever being so arrogant. _And look where it got you._

Kazuha nodded sympathetically. "Ya've changed since this case?"

He gave half a nod, half a shrug. "I hope. If I haven't, then I'm even more at risk than I thought. Old Shinichi would introduce himself as 'Meitantei Kudou Shinichi, Savior of the Japanese Police,' but if I did that now, Ran, Hattori, and anyone else who'd been seen interacting with me could be killed."

"Have they tried ta kill you?" Her voice was hushed.

A small groan, an even smaller nod. He couldn't meet her eyes. "Don't tell Ran," was his defeated answer. "Onegai? She worries enough as it is."

They sat in silence for a moment. There was still the thought to tell Kazuha the Truth. Tell her that he was Conan. If she really wanted to know, she would pry and ask more vehemently, he reasoned. He'd tell her the truth if she needed to know or if she was close enough to it on her own.

"I'll give ya my cell," she said finally, breaking the silence. "Ya can call me whenever an' just talk about whatever ya want, an' I listen ta ya. If ya don't want' me ta tell Ran-chan, I'll stay quiet."

It took him a moment to register what she was offering. "A-arigato, Kazuha-chan." He pulled out his notepad and handed it to her, and she wrote down her cell in big numbers, all the way across the page. In small kanji beneath it, she wrote, 'Call even if no emergency' and Shinichi smiled.

"Give that ta Conan-kun, too. the two of ya are more alike than ya think."

 _If only you knew..._ "I will. Thank you very much, Kazuha-chan."

She surprised him with a hug, but, after recovering from his initial confusion, he hugged her back. "Good luck with yer case, and with Ran-chan," she said.

"Good luck with that Hattori," he replied earnestly. Heiji was a piece of work, and it didn't take a detective to figure that one out.

She let go, and he stood up, offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and nodded towards the kitchen. "Heiji's probably waitin' for you ta get back, havin' figured out most of the case already."

They started down the stairs and back to the kitchen. "There were only a couple things we're unsure of at this point, so you're probably right."

"I know Heiji hasn't eaten, so the two of ya take a break an' eat some of the leftovers from last night. Mina-chan helped us turn some fish we caught into the best tuna fish salad ya've ever tasted."

His stomach growled again, and Kazuha laughed at Shinichi's embarrassment. "I'll be sure to do that. And, um, Kazuha-chan?"

"What?"

It took him a moment to find the proper wording without revealing too much. "If my cold suddenly gets worse, I'm going to need to go back for my medicine. Can you call your father for a ride back to Hattori's house? It's an odd request, I know—"

She shook her head, shrugging. "I grew up with Heiji, if ya remember. It's not the strangest thing I've heard."

"Arigato."

Heiji's voice echoed through the kitchen doorway. "Oi, Kudou, that you? I got somethin' ta show ya!"

Shinichi smiled. "That's my cue. Later, then, Kazuha-chan."

"See ya, Shinichi-kun."

With swift bows, they turned opposite directions and returned to their responsibilities. They both knew there was too much to be done for them to be sitting around for too long, but it was nice, though, to get a break. From lying, from worrying, from thinking far too hard about far too many things, and it was nice to know he had another friend on his side.


	9. Children and KIDs

The phone's screen glared at the three not-yet-detectives as their brows furrowed in thought. A question displayed on its screen, a pun hidden in there somewhere, and not a hint in sight left them puzzled as to the answer.

"We could ask Shinichi-san," Mitsuhiko offered at last.

"No," said Ayumi almost immediately. When the others gave her strange looks, she continued, "Aren't he and Heiji-oniisan busy? They're trying to solve a case, so we should find Ran-oneesan and Kazuha-oneesan instead."

Genta frowned. "Ran-oneechan's sleeping, and Kazuha-oneechan left to talk to someone, remember? Besides Shinichi-oniichan's never around, and he's probably got to go right after he finishes this case, just like every other time! C'mon, guys, let's go ask them!"

Mitsuhiko followed Genta, and Ayumi trailed somewhat reluctantly behind, phone in her hand. As they drew closer to the kitchen, they heard— well, it wasn't quite an argument, but it didn't sound as if the two high-school detectives were getting along.

"—I've been saying the whole time. Without any hard evidence, either of them could have done it."

"An' I'm not disagreein' with ya, but I don't see why ya can't just go an' ask 'em yourself."

"Oh, for the—they're _smart,_ Hattori. Conan's had an impact on them, more than you might realize. Each one of them has gotten us out of multiple situations, based off their wit and instinct alone. Heck, even after less than a year, Mitsuhiko solved a case with only a small hint from me. Genta and Ayumi need a tad bit more guidance before they reach the answer, but as soon as Conan goes back to America for good, I'm—"

"Kudou." Not harsh tone, but enough for Heiji to catch Shinichi's attention.

"Sidetracked again?" A resigned sigh.

"Yup. Get ta the point."

"My point is they're _smart._ They're perceptive, and they're bound to notice something. Besides, don't they know you better? You're the one who they've seen around more. The most they've heard of me is from Conan."

"I get ya, I get ya," said Heiji in an attempt to calm Shinichi. "If ya're that nervous, I'll take care of 'em. Can ya look over those notes, an' look busy. I'll handle everythin'."

Shinichi suddenly sounded guilty. "Do you want me to find them? You've still got a broken leg."

"An' ya have less than four hours left. Ya're fine where ya are. I'll be right back."

They heard the distinct click and thump of Heiji's walking come closer, and the kids scrambled over each other to get away from the door. A short moment later, he came limping out the kitchen walkway to find them sitting in a circle on the floor, crowded around the phone.

"Ya brat's 've been here the whole time?"

Simultaneous nods. "Kazuha-oneesan said to stay here until she came back," Ayumi said.

Heiji swallowed, drew a long, silent breath. "Ya heard anythin' we were talkin' 'bout?"

Simultaneous shaking of heads. "We were trying to figure out hakase's quiz," Mitsuhiko said, making a small gesture to the phone in the center of them.

Heiji deflated in relief. They wouldn't have any reason to lie.

"I got a favor ta ask of you. Will ya follow me?"

"Coming, Heiji-san." Mitsuhiko was the one to pick up the phone.

Heiji led them to the table where all the information was laid out. The more gruesome pictures had been brushed under notepads and other papers, and evidence bags with anything bloody were stashed under the table. It wasn't like the Detective Boys couldn't see the hastily hidden items, and it didn't bother them a whole lot to see blood, not after all the murder cases they'd been on with Conan. What did bother them was the fact that the older detectives hid things from them; the Shonen Tantei-da, who regarded themselves as able-bodied, full-fledged detectives, did not take kindly to being treated like wannabes. Begrudgingly, they took seats at the counter and waited for Heiji to talk.

As Mitsuhiko caught a glimpse of a distinctive cowlick, he nearly jumped out of his seat. "C-Co—" Shinichi turned his head at the exclamation, and Mitsuhiko's spirits fell.

"Can I help you with something?" Shinichi's voice, when undistorted by a wooden door and an echoey kitchen, was raspier than the kids expected, making them jump a little.

"Uh, sorry, no. You just looked like Conan-kun from behind, and I thought…" Mitsuhiko trailed off, unsure how to finish that sentence.

Shinichi cast a look at Heiji as if to say, _'I told you so,'_ before returning to the papers splayed out on the table in front of him. "No worries. We do look a lot alike, even if we are only cousins." His tone made it clear he didn't want them to pursue the topic.

Before an awkward silence could settle in, Heiji cleared his throat. "Ya're gonna hafta excuse Kudou. He's not been feelin' too great today, since he forgot his meds at home. He's a bit grouchy 'bout it, so go 'head an' ignore him."

Mitsuhiko tilted his head, then brightened when a thought came to mind. "Just like my sister! She's got this medicine she takes about once a month, and if she forgets, she gets all mad and angry at me, even though she's really nice and polite the rest of the time."

The sound of skull hitting wood made the kids jump as Shinichi's head dropped onto the table. He snickered, trying to cover his mouth to mask his laughter as Heiji tried to do the same. The Detective Boys looked between the two, frowning and confused.

"It's not nice to laugh at Mitsuhiko-kun," Ayumi said, frowning.

Genta crossed his arms. "Yeah, he had a good idea."

Finally, after a solid minute of neither being able to speak, Heiji coughed and said, "Well, I sure hope Kudou's got a different problem from your nee-chan."

Shinichi snorted again, his back still turned to the conversation. He'd managed to sit up, and shuffled through papers again and again, as if looking for something.

"Look." Heiji sat down at the opposite side of the counter, blocking Shinichi from the kids' line of sight. "Kudou an' I, we need your help. There 're a couple of things that we don't know, an' once we're sure of the facts, we can get the murderer. With Kudou sick an' my leg broken, he an' I aren't gonna cover enough ground even if we do split up. On top of that, our suspects pro'lly aren't gonna talk ta us, since they know the two of us as detectives.

"What we need ya ta do is go ta each of these people," he handed Mitsuhiko a slip of paper, "an' ask 'em those questions. Remember what they say, write down their answers if ya need ta, but be discreet 'bout it."

Genta raised his hand, a surprising gesture of courtesy. "Uh, what's _'dis-creet'_ mean?"

Heiji rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well, it's like bein' quiet, when ya hide in hide an' seek. What ya gotta be doin' is make sure that ya're doin' what ya need ta be doin' an' doin' what ya're doin' without lettin' the other person know ya're doin' what ya're doin'. Get it?" Genta shook his head.

"That was really confusing, Heiji-niichan," Ayumi said, pulling a face. Mitsuhiko and Genta nodded in agreement, and Heiji was at a loss for words.

"Be sneaky like Kamen Yaiba is when he tries to surprise a bad guy," Shinichi said, his body still and his eyes glued to the evidence before him. "When you're taking notes, I want you to be extra careful around Kakei-san and Mina-san. They might lie to you if they figure out you're getting answers for us."

Casting a glance over his shoulder at his rival, Heiji let out a sigh. "Yeah, Kudou explains this kinda stuff better." He shrugged and looked back at the Detective Boys. "But can ya do this for us? It'll be a big help, an' ya can hold it over Conan-kun that ya solved a case without 'im." Heiji's eyes glittered mischievously.

"Haiiii!" The Detective Boys shouted excitedly, sliding down from their seats.

"Make sure Ran or Kazuha-chan's with you, too. They'll be able to keep you safe."

Shinichi's quiet suggestion went almost unnoticed by them, Ayumi barely catching his words as she walked out the door. She gave them a nod, an affirming humming noise, and a small, strange glance at Shinichi before she left the room altogether.

Heiji and Shinichi sat in a tense silence for far too many moments. Finally, Heiji broke it with a teasing, casual, "See, that wasn't so ha—"

"Hattori, if you finish that sentence, I _will_ kick you."

"… Maybe ya are like the freckled brat's sister."

"Shut up."

ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

Ran's phone buzzed in her hand, waking her from her rest. She turned the screen on to see two things, both equally startling. A text from Kazuha, reading _'come to the kitchen door, I need your help asap'_ combined with the clock already displaying 3:28 made her heart miss a beat.

Around 2:45 Kazuha had planted her in the living room, ordering her to stay put. She'd taken the opportunity to try and catch up on the sleep she'd missed the night before, thinking (naively) that the kids would stay occupied with Agasa's quiz for a few much-needed moments of rest. To Ran's dismay, she'd woken to find the room empty and the time much later than she expected.

She could only blame herself, though, for being so inattentive. The night before, she'd barely slept at all, watching over Conan. She'd moved her futon next to his when Ayumi shook her awake, saying Conan was having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up. For moments that lasted far too long, he writhed and convulsed in agony, whimpering in pain. She tried to soothe her not-little-brother every time these... _attacks_ came upon him with poor results. His temperature never dropped, and he broke out into thick, wet coughing fits more than twice as he slept. As the sun came up, he finally seemed to relax. By the time Mina declared they were going to make a search party, to see if they could find her husband, Ran thought Conan would be fine for just a few moments as she stepped outside.

Sleep deprived and so _done_ with dead bodies ruining her every outing with the people she cared about, she couldn't find it in herself to protest too profusely when Heiji wanted Conan's help. She knew that the two together could solve practically any case faster than the entire police force combined, and she wanted all this over as fast as possible.

With 20-20 hindsight, Ran felt guilty. Conan had been extremely sick and should've been driven to the hospital the moment the roads were clear, should have never been left alone. They- _she_ should have found him sooner after the flood, should have found some way to keep him out of danger.

Ran snorted as soon as the thought came to mind. Sending a reply to Kazuha, she stood and started towards the kitchen.

Keeping Conan out of danger was like putting a sponge in water and expecting it not to get wet. He was as much of a case magnet as Shinichi was, and to make matters worse, he tried to help with all these cases. He was six years old. He was supposed to be obsessing over Kamen Yaiba, not sneaking his way into crime scenes. While she admired his courage, it wasn't natural for a boy his age to face down murderers, robbers, and everyone in between with a confidence that rivaled Megure-keibu's. He just never seemed to relax, either, speaking in a high-pitched, squeaky tone whenever she asked him anything about his older cousin.

Ran worried about him. He was so young- _too young_ \- to be doing what he did. But she knew from experience that nothing could stop a detective who had Kudou blood running through their veins, however little that amount might be/.

A sigh from the end of the hallway made Ran realize how close she was getting to Kazuha. Quickly, she expelled her thoughts from her head, composing her expression to a relaxed, casual smile. When she stopped in front of Kazuha, the other had no way of knowing the guilt and worry that flowed through her.

"What did you need from me?" Ran asked.

"Well, Heiji an' Shinichi-kun" (not Kudou-san, Ran noted with a touch of satisfaction) "asked me ta guard this door so they could get a bit of a break. The kids decide ta come out jus' five minutes later, askin' me ta go an' walk 'round with 'em. Heiji asked 'em ta do it for him, 'parrently." She shrugged. "I didn't want ta go an' run off with the kids if ya wanted ta do that, so I told 'em ta stay put in the other room for a few minutes while ya came over. Do ya care whether ya go with the kids or not?"

Ran shook her head. "I don't mind either way."

Suddenly, Kazuha narrowed her eyes. "Actually, ya're looking real tired. Did you ever get ta sleep last night?"

"Of course I di-" Ran yawned widely, cutting herself off. Kazuha's eyebrows shot up, and Ran shrugged sheepishly. "Conan-kun was really sick, and I got too worried about him to sleep."

Kazuha nodded empathetically. "Heiji's done that ta me too many times ta count." After a beat of silence, Kazuha stood up straighter and put her hand on the door handle. "I'll go an' take care of the kids, Ran-chan. You stay here, relax, an' don't let in anyone without a badge."

"Will do. Arigato, Kazuha-chan." Another yawn escaped her, earning a gentle smile from Kazuha before she disappeared into the kitchen.

She could hear talking on the other side of the door, but didn't have the energy to try and comprehend the conversation. Drowsy, she leaned against the hallway wall and closed her eyes. Just a moment's rest, she thought to herself, making sure she planted herself firmly in front of the kitchen door. No officer or civilian in their right mind would try to get past her. Shinichi had made sure every officer knew she was not to be bothered when she was at a crime scene.

Ran began to doze off again. The house was warm, and the muffled voices through the door weren't loud enough to bother her. It was almost relaxing; she could almost imagine she wasn't in a dead man's house. Shifting her position so she was only slightly more comfortable, Ran let out a long sigh. _Only a little bit longer,_ she told herself, _and this case will be over. I can give him my answer. We can finally get somewhere before he disappears again._

Another voice, outside a different door. Her eyes shot open, she lifted her head. The front door creaked open, and a man in a police cap walked in.

A teal sweater over a maroon polo, with a black trench coat that ended just below the knee. Gold-rimmed sunglasses rested on his nose, disappearing into his jacket pocket half a moment later, revealing- were his eyes blue? No, they were slightly purple...could they be called indigo? He subsequently removed his hat, holding it to his chest as he stopped in front of a now wide-awake Mouri Ran.

"Konnichiwa, ojo-sama." He bowed, taking her hand with his free one and kissing her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to see such a lovely flower as you at such a melancholy and somber scene."

She blushed. "Thank you. I'm Mouri Ran, hajimemashite."

He let go of her hand, straightening to meet her eyes with a kind smile. "Your name suits you perfectly, ojo-sama. I am Kuroha Hikaru, at your service. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. " He stooped into a low gentleman's bow. She found herself at a loss for words.

He stood again. "If I may, how are you involved in this case? Surely a flower such as yourself cannot be a suspect in this murder. Or was Akagi-san a relative? Perhaps both are true?" There was a glint in his eyes that Ran would've missed had she not seen the same look on Shinichi. His eyes had an air of innocence, but a confidence could be heard gracing the undertones of his voice. It was the look reserved for getting information, for recording every word said. It was the look he had when he talked to the soon-to-be-revealed murderer.

Feigning oblivion to his intentions, she shook her head, reflecting his smile. "I'm here with some friends. We were camping nearby, and a few of our friends were caught in the flash flood."

Kuroha's smile fell. "Are they alright?"

Pursing her lips, she nodded slowly. "Hattori-kun broke his ankle, and my little brother" - he was, by all means, her brother- "and his friend both caught terrible colds. Ayumi-chan recovered by morning, but Conan-kun has always had trouble with colds. Our chaperone drove him to the hospital this morning, not too long after we found Akagi-san's body."

"That's awful." His playful tone disappeared. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions." His eyes- they really _were_ indigo, weren't they? - were downcast for a moment. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Edogawa Conan, would he?"

"He's lived with us for so long, I can't think of him as anything but blood," she felt the need to explain.

Kuroha laughed. "He's an intriguing boy, that's for sure. Each heist he attends is more exhilarating than the last." Ran have him a skeptical look, and he continued. "I used to be on the KID taskforce, you see. I watched tantei-kun go head to head with KID more times than I can count. They're almost friendly with each other, a sentiment I understand quite well. I'm sort of a fan of KID, actually. One of the senior officers found out about my support for KID, and I'm not saying it's the reason they transferred me to Division one, but..."

"Wouldn't they transfer you to a lower ranked job if they wanted to-?"

Kuroha shook his head. "I'm one of the best hackers in the country. The world, if I may be so bold. I think they less wanted to punish me and more wished for my skills to be utilized to the fullest. For example, I was called to this scene so I might analyze the data on Akagi-san's laptop. I found many intriguing emails which I thought appropriate to bring to Sato-san's attention. She, in turn, requested that I bring the files to a Kudou-kun who, I was informed, could be found in the kitchen. Which brings me to meet a fair lady such as yourself at such an unpleasant location. I do wish our first meeting could have taken place elsewhere, but anywhere that is graced by your presence is delightful as Paris in the moonlight."

She tried to glare, but the smile couldn't be wiped from her face. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" She sighed. "If you need to give something to-"

 _"Kuroha? Kuroha, answer your walkie already,"_ called a voice irritably. _"Shiratori-san's been trying to get a hold of your phone for the past half hour. Give him a call already, will you?"_

Kuroha held up a finger. "If you'll excuse me a moment, ojo-sama." He pulled a walkie from his belt. His flirtatious air vanished, gone with a single beat. The change was near jarring; rather, it would've been if Ran didn't suspect who Kruoha really was."Thanks for letting me know, Toshima. I changed the channels while I was analyzing Akagi-san's computer and forgot to switch them back. I'll be sure to contact Shiratori-san."

 _"Just don't do it again. Shiratori's not one to cross, you know."_

Kuroha nodded. "I'm aware. Talk to you later, Toshima." He fiddled with his walkie for a moment before holding it to his mouth again. Suddenly, a rush of voices, came through the walkie, filling the hallway with police chatter.

 _"-for her. If any officers are currently untasked, I ask that you look for her,"_ came Shiratori's voice through the walkie. He sounded stressed, in the middle of giving an order. _"I repeat, any officers currently untasked, please look for Mouri Ran-san. While not urgent, I want her found as soon as possible."_

Ran and Kuroha exchanged glances. While Kuroha's mind flew to the possibility of her unknowingly possessing evidence, Ran thought immediately of Conan. If the police were involved and wanted to reach her, either her dad was in trouble or Conan was. As her father should have been with Megure, that left Conan. Was he in danger? Did they make it to the hospital? Did Agasa get crash on the way home? Get caught in a flooded river?

"Shiratori-san, if I may, I'm not aware of the circumstances, but I have Mouri Ran-san with me at this moment in time. Would you like me to put her on?" Kuroha answered, raising his eyebrows at her. Are you willing to speak with him?

She nodded. Of course. If something was wrong, she had to know.

"This is Mouri Ran. How can I help you?" She marveled at how steady her voice was.

 _"Ran-san, do you know which hospital Conan-kun was taken to?"_

"I believe it was..." Ran stopped, realizing she couldn't quite remember which hospital Agasa had mentioned. Was it Beika? or Haido? It was a familiar one, a hospital she'd been to recently. She distinctly remembered thinking of how nice the staff had been the last time she had visited. "Beika hospital," she finally answered with confidence.

A beat of silence passed. And another. by the time a third beat passed, Ran's nerves got the better of her. "Why do you ask? Is Conan-kun okay? Is he in danger?" A note of worry crept into her voice.

 _"No, nothing like that."_ Shiratori's reply was far too quick. _"We simply wanted to, um, give Conan-kun a get-well basket. Megure-keibu did, I mean. So we needed to know where Conan-kun is. So we can give it to him. A basket. At the hospital."_

Kuroha pinched the bridge of his nose, making absolute sure that the microphone was off before letting out a groan. "Cringe-worthy, keibu. Extremely so."

Ran managed to keep the _how-dumb-do-you-think-I-am-to-think-that-I'll-believe-a-story-like-that_ out of her tone as she addressed Shiratori again. "If you like, I'd be happy to contact Megure-keibu and tell him where Conan-kun is."

 _"That won't be necessary. Thank you for your assistance, Ran-san."_ Shiratori's voice cut out, and the police chatter rose to fill the emptiness.

Silently, Kuroha turned the walkie's volume to its lowest setting. He replaced it on his hip and met Ran's eyes with an intensity that matched only her own.

"He's lying."

"Yes, he is," replied Kuroha.

"Something is going on."

"And you want to know."

She nodded firmly.

"I'll talk to people, find out all that I can about tantei-kun. As soon as I know what's going on, I'll let you know." He took her hand once more, pressing a flash drive into her palm. "Give this to your detective friend. I'm positive it will help further his investigation."

She suppressed a shiver. His hands were freezing. "They always keep me out of the loop. It's dangerous, so no one ever tells me what's going on. Not even my friends."

"Surely, that doesn't apply to every one of your friends. We've become more than simple acquaintances in these few moments, have we not?"

She narrowed her eyes, grinning at him. "Have we only known each other for 'these few moments?' I feel as though we've met before."

"I never said we haven't." He smiled mischievously, pulling his phone from his pocket. She wordlessly handed him hers, and they quickly exchanged contact information. They traded back phones, and Kuroha stooped into another gentleman's bow.

"We will speak again soon, ojo-sama."

She nodded. "Soon, then." She watched his retreating figure as he walked out the door, turning to glance at her only to send her a wink with those oh-so-familiar eyes. The door closed behind him, and she grinned.

 _"KID."_


	10. Little Detectives

Ishiwatari was the first on the list of people the kids had to visit, him being the least likely to be the criminal (both Shinichi and Heiji knew the kids would be too excited to wait for Kazuha or Ran).

Genta knocked, and a muffled "Come in" sounded through the door. The Detective Boys walked in, each greeting Ishiwatari with an "excuse us" as they entered.

They found him sitting on his bed, a deck of cards in his hands. Even as he rose from his seat, the cards flew from one hand to the other. The kids watched in fascination as he cut the deck, shuffled, and made the cards disappear into thin air.

"It's you kids. Here, have a seat." He motioned to the bed. As they sat, he took up a seat in an armchair nearby. "What can I do for you?"

"We have a few questions. About Mina-obasan and Kakei-ojisan."

At the mention of his friends' names, his face fell, and Ishiwatari felt a mixture of relief and nausea at the line of questioning. _One of them really did it,_ he thought as a lump formed in his throat. The small hope that an outsider had come and killed his old friend was banished, and reality came crashing down. The murderer was either Akagi's barren, bitter wife or his manipulated, forgotten coworker.

"Playing detective, then?" he sighed. "Ask away."

The kids exchanged a look of guilt. "Maybe we shouldn't ask him," whispered Ayumi. "I think asking him would make him sadder."

"But we have to," Mitsuhiko whispered back, just as distraught. "Shinichi-san and Heiji-san need our help."

Genta, oblivious to the other kids' conversation, frowned at Ishiwatari. "Can you tell us about them? Or are we being mean?"

Ishiwatari shook his head. "No, it's not a bother. I simply didn't think either of them would ever have the real intent of killing Akagi. Sure, he was twisted in his own way, but he was a good guy at heart. He went sour at the end, but I never saw him do anything to hurt Mina-chan or Kakei directly." He took another deep breath. "I suppose I never thought anyone would have enough hatred for him to actually murder him."

Mitsuhiko opened his mouth, but it was Genta who pressed for more information. "What makes you say that?"

Ishiwatari shrugged. "It was a joke, most of the time. Anything that went wrong we'd blame it on Akagi. We all said at one point or another that we were going to kill him, but-" he stopped, searched the floor. "We never meant anything by it," he finished eventually.

Mitsuhiko let the silence hang in the air for half a moment. "Did you notice anything strange before Akagi-san died?"

Ishiwatari almost smiled. "An old drinking buddy of mine picked up a bunch of kids, one of which acts far too mature for her age and another that goes home with a life threatening cold. Hattori Heiji, Akagi's favorite high school detective, just so happens to be on the scene and Kudou Shinichi, the boy rumored to be dead, appears and helps solve the case." A mirthless smirk. "Strange is a relative term, boy."

It took Mitsuhiko a moment to find the words. "Did either Mina-obasan or Kakei-ojisan do anything weird? Like something that was different from before?"

Ishiwatari shrugged again, but a thoughtful frown soon came upon his face. "It wasn't odd, per se, but I guess it was a little out of character. Mina-chan told us she was going to take a bath before we left to search for Akagi. She's a confident and eccentric girl, that's for sure, so it wasn't necessarily odd if she wanted to bathe while we were milling around the area. But she used to make a point of saving the first bath of the night for Akagi. It was something of etiquette her parents taught her when she was young. She told us about it after a couple of drinks and a game of truth or dare.

"'Even if he's late home, make sure he gets the warmest bath ever,' they said to me. Of course, I thought it was an absurd idea, outrageous. But nee-chan made me promise to do it for Oto-san, so I made sure to do it for Taichi since nee-chan wanted me to."

...she said. I know it's a small thing, but it was different."

"I'll bet Heiji-san and Shinichi-san will find it helpful," Mitsuhiko offered.

"Now that I think about it, Kenshin-kun acted oddly as well." The kids perked up. Something else? "He got sick after only one glass of beer. He comes by my bar every now and again, and he keeps up with some of the best. That kid can hold his liquor like nobody's business. He might've been sick, though, seeing as he refused the food Mina-chan offered us for a snack."

Ayumi watched Mitsuhiko write down a few more notes before asking the last question on the list. "Do you remember what Akagi-ojisan said over the phone?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "It was something like 'I'm coming home, so you don't need to be concerned. Don't tell the others; I'm okay,' although it was hard to get his meaning. He must've been in an area with bad reception since his words were choppy and broken up." Ishiwatari looked at the kids. "Is that enough for you chiisai tanteis?"

Genta bristled at the comment, but Ayumi leveled almost-a-glare at him. Mitsuhiko nodded at Ishiwatari and started nudging his friends out the door. "Arigatogozaimasu, Ishiwatari-ojisan. I promise Shinichi-san and Heiji-san will be done really soon."

"Thank you for the peace of mind. Go ahead and find your other interviewees. I'm sure you've got questions for them, too."

With another quick bow from each and a slew of good-byes, the Detective Boys took their leave.

Hovering in the hallway for a moment, they quivered like puppies who'd just gotten a Grade-A steak.

"We did it," Ayumi whispered excitedly. "We just did that without Conan's help!"

Genta puffed up with pride. "We are so bragging about this when he gets better."

"Come on, guys. We're on a roll," Mitsuhiko said, grinning. "We'll go to Kakei-ojisan next."

"There ya brats are," came a menacing growl. "I've been lookin' all over for ya." Kazuha planted herself between the kids and Kakei's room, hands on her hips. "Ran-chan was nappin', ya know, an' she got real worried 'bout ya when ya decided ta go an' disappear on her. Runnin' off without me or her wasn't safe at all, either. What if someone decided ta get violent? What would ya do then?" Her glare was accusing, her tone reprimanding with a sprinkle of worry that no one missed. The Detective Boys hung their heads guiltily.

"Gomenasai," they mumbled collectively.

"We won't do it again," Mitsuhiko added.

Kazuha cast her eyes over each of them, scanning for any signs of mischief. Finally satisfied, she sighed. "Honestly, Shinichi-kun an' Heiji 're bein' such a bad influence on ya. Ya're all actin' like Heiji when he was little." She turned around and started walking. "Y'all were goin' ta Kakei-han next?"

"Yup." Genta nodded.

"Ya're lucky I found ya. Heiji said he was one of the more... vocal suspects. I'm only takin' one of ya in, since he's gonna say things I don't want ya ta hear."

A collective groan, quickly silenced by another look from Kazuha. "Or I could take the notepad an' go in alone. Doesn't make a difference ta me."

The kids looked at each other. "You ready? Genta asked the others. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi nodded, holding up their fists.

"Saisho wa guu..."

Each player tensed, then said together, "Jan-ken pon!"

They looked at each other's hands. Genta and Ayumi were paper, Mitsuhiko was scissors.

"Ayumi-chan, you come with me when we talk ta Mina-san, an' Genta-kun can come in when we talk with Kenshin-han. Mitsuhiko-kun's comin' with me for Kakei-han." Kazuha said. Her tone made it clear that this was not up for debate. "C'mon, let's go."

(ง'̀-'́)ง

"You're his girlfriend, aren't you? That Hattori-kun? What are you, his errand girl?"

Kazuha thanked whatever deity she worshiped that her self control was stronger than her temper. It took a great deal of energy to resist the urge to throw this idiot of a man over her shoulder.

"Just answer the question." She just managed not to let out her mama bear growl. It was only a nee-chan grumble. Slightly less ferocity, slightly less volume.

Nothing fazed Kakei. He'd been in the journalist industry for years. It took a certain type of person to get answers and keep face simultaneously.

"What did you ask again? What I thought of Mina-chan?" he pretended to think, humming loudly with a hand on his chin of stubble. "Well, she's a brave girl, all right. She was pretty much alone in the house while we went looking for Akagi. It's no joy ride, living in a house like this one. It creaks and groans, and when you least expect it, monsters leap out at you and-"

Mitsuhiko pinched his arm to prevent a squeak from escaping. He's lying. Besides, Conan-kun wouldn't get scared by something like monsters. He made the effort to banish fear from his expression and met Kakei's eyes with a hardness that rivaled Kazuha's.

"Kakei-ojisan, we didn't ask you about the house. What did you think of Mina-obasan?"

"Ooh, you're learning to be a detective, aren't you. That's why you're so tense, forcing yourself to be brave and determined. Very well done, tantei-kun. I'll answer your questions, though there are a few words to describe her that are not for the faint of heart." Kazuha's glare intensified. She could stand the man swearing out if it was just her, but the kids- if you swore in front of Heiji's kids, there was h*** to pay.

He did have a colorful language, but he had a heart. "She really was a flipping two-faced witch. She said she hated the jerk-arse, but then she turned around and pampered the son of a motherless goat. She went flipping insane after her sister died. Ryoko-san never lived up to her name, being killed in a car crash when we were only in our twenties. She was going to her first day at her dream college that day. Her story is nothing interesting, only tragic. She had so much in her future- so much she could've become. But the little dragon was slain just as she stepped out of her cave." His voice had a note of remorse before it flashed back into a twisted fury. "The purest woman alive, killed because of a drunk driver that didn't even survive the flipping crash."

Mitsuhiko saw an opening. "What do you know about the crash?"

"Not much. It was Akagi and Mina-chan who were there. Akagi told us Ryoko-san ran out onto the street, while Mina-chan said her nee-chan got pushed. I don't remember the charges, if any were brought up. I'd just met Akagi right around then. He was kind enough to invite me to the funeral." He scratched his chin again. Suddenly, Kazuha realized that he was actually scratching, not just doing that pose to look like a-

"Kakei-ojisan, did you forget to shave this morning? You have fuzzies around your face." Mitsuhiko pointed to Kakei's scratching.

Realizing what he was doing, Kakei looked at his own hand. "I'll bet it would make your life easier if I told you yes, but I hate beards and this five-o-clock shadow. My razor disappeared somewhere, so I'll have to go home and shave after this is all over."

"Where did ya last see it?" Kazuha saw where this line of questioning was leading. She'd seen that picture, too. The razor, black with dried blood, laying in a basket of towels.

"Hmmm. I know it was at the sink in my room, but I brought it into the main bathroom before we started playing poker. After that, you kids showed up. I assumed one of you took it and didn't feel like making a big deal out of it."

Kazuha made a mental note: he didn't know about the razor. "Thank you. That's all, Kakei-han."

"Wait!" Mitsuhiko looked at Kakei. "Why did you stop looking for Akagi-san so quickly? What happened?"

Kakei ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't have to tell you, kid. It's none of your business. Listen to the nee-chan and get out of here."

"I'd rather stay here and hear what ya have ta say. Your lack of an alibi is one of many reasons ya're the main suspect." Kazuha smirked, a devilish glint in her eyes.

A bead of sweat formed on Kakei's forehead, slowly dripping down the side of his face. "You want to know? Fine. Fine!" He slammed his hands on his armrests. "I called Akagi to tell him to meet me. He picked up, and I could tell he was outside. I could hear the rain, the thunder. But then I saw Ryoko-san dragging Akagi from his house- I could see the back window from where I was- she was wearing a pure white dress, her hair splotched with white. I swear to you it was Ryoko. Her ghost killed Akagi! I heard her say- oh my g-" he violently dragged a hand down his face, drew a gasping breath.

"It was her, her voice, and she said, "This is retribution. You killed Ryoko, now you join Ryoko." I swear it was her. She did that when we were together- talked in third person. It was her, I swear. I know it was. She looked at me through the forest and her black eyes- they were just like I remembered. I didn't say anything because it's completely idiotic- Honestly, a ghost killing Akagi? Nothing like that would ever happen. He deserved to be slaughtered by a devil, not stabbed by a ghost. I swear it was her, though. Ryoko killed Akagi. She did it and set herself free." The man relaxed, like a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Ya dated Ryoko-san?" Kazuha's hand clenched into a fist. She hated it when people didn't tell her things. She got enough of it from Heiji, she didn't need it from this pudgy old man.

"Freshman year of college. Five months, eight days, thirteen hours, and two and a half minutes after Ryoko accepted my kokuhaku, she was killed by a complete imbecile. Not only did he slam into her, he swerved into a lamppost on the side of the road and ended his own life."

"What time did ya see 'Ryoko-han' kill Akagi-han?"

Kakei frowned at Kazuha. "I heard those quotation marks around her name, young lady. I know Ryoko did it." Kazuha was not going to roll her eyes, not going to do it, don't you dare roll your eyes, Kazuha, don't even think about it- "The time had to be between seven and seven-thirty, as Nakano didn't get a call from me then."

Mitsuhiko looked up at Kazuha. Is that enough? he asked silently. She glanced at him, gave a short nod.

"Thank ya for your time." A short, curt bow, and she gently pulled Mitsuhiko out the door.


	11. On a Bed of Nails

(ง'̀-'́)ง

The distinct odor of cigarette smoke filled the air as Genta walked into Kenshin's room. Coughing once, twice, Genta fought back tears as his eyes began to water. He could almost see the smoke hovering over his head. The room was a whole shade darker than the hallway, and Genta's lungs were paying the price.

"Who's there?" An accusatory shout, and Kenshin's head peeked around the corner, his face painted red with fury. "If it's about the knife, I told you—"

Mid-sentence, he spotted Genta and Kazuha standing at the door. "Oh! Genta-kun, Kazuha-chan! This smoke—sorry, I smoke when I'm stressed." Kenshin went to the window and pulled it open, letting in a blast of warm, wet air. "Ugh. I didn't want you guys to—" He dumped an ashtray into the trash, buried a half-empty cigarette box in his pockets. "This really isn't a good time. Tai-nii just died, you know, and these police everywhere keep nagging me—I'm just sick of it all, you know." He flashed a smile, collapsed into a chair in the corner. "You kids are a sight for sore eyes." He laughed. "Though, in all honesty, I'd be saying that to anyone who wasn't in uniform right about now."

Genta sat on the floor in front of Kenshin, and Kazuha suddenly felt inclined to not be in their conversation. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes in an attempt to look uninterested.

"You know Heiji-oniisan?" Genta asked.

Kenshin nodded. "How could I not? Tai-nii talked about him all the time—the Meitantei of the West, equal to none but fair to all. He was a die-hard fan of the kid, and after meeting Heiji-kun in person, I can't say I'm surprised he's helping the cops with this case."

"Heiji-oniisan wants to know stuff so he can figure out who killed Akagi-ojisan. He said once we get this stuff he'll be done with the case and tell everyone who the murderer is. Then all the police will leave Kenshin-oniisan alone, and you can get some rest."

"You make quite the offer." Kenshin put his hand on his chin, quirking an eyebrow and a smile. "I've got to say, I like the way you talk a whole lot better than the way those policemen try to weasel info out of me. Go ahead, what does Heiji-kun want to know?"

Genta looked at the slip of paper Mitsuhiko had handed to him. "'Who was targeting Mina-obasan?'"

Kenshin's friendly manner dropped to the floor and shattered. He leaned over, put his face in his hands, and drew a few staggering breaths.

Genta waited in silence, ducking his head ever so slightly so he wouldn't have to meet Kenshin's eyes. He watched the wet spots around Kenshin's feet grow for a few moments, saying nothing and refusing to cave to his more impulsive inclinations.

When he finally spoke, it was soft- Kazuha could still catch fragments of the police chatter outside. "Kazuha-chan? Be sure to get this, because it will prove Mina-chan has no motive to kill Tai-nii." She nodded, gave a small noise of acknowledgment. Kenshin drew a large, shuddering breath and started to speak.

"These letters would come in the mail. No return address, nothing hand-written. It always had these… pictures. Mina-chan's head was in every one of them. At the mall. In the house. At parties. Even at a KID heist, once. The note would always say to follow its directions or Mina-chan would pay the price. Tai-nii passed it off as a prank for three days. Mina-chan was pushed into the road on the fourth day and almost died the same way her sister did. The warning came in the mail while Tai-nii was waiting with Mina in the hospital, and he's done everything they've asked since that day.

"The notes tell him to publish articles—that's why he didn't think they were serious at first. But he's tackled a ton of different stories, publishing them under a pen name and sending money to a certain address. He's tried for months to find out who was behind all of it, but the money was always sent in cash, always picked up by an old lady who deposited it into a private account—he found out that she was being threatened as well. The closest thing to a motive was the fact that Tai-nii was a great journalist with little funding. Maybe this person wanted these articles published but didn't have the skill to do it? We don't know, we never found out.

"It was sort of fine until Boss—that's the only way the letters were signed—told Tai-nii to write an article about Nakano-san using steroids. He was more scared about Mina-chan than he was about Nakano-san keeping his spot in the swim team, so Tai-nii did it, but he started acting differently after that. He started acting coldly towards Mina-chan and asked me to be there for her; he thought that if she wasn't near him, then 'Boss' wouldn't have anyone to target. Tai-nii could go after 'Boss,' pulling off the gloves, getting the police involved, the whole nine yards.

"It seemed to work for a while. The letters slowly stopped coming, and Tai-nii told me one night—a week ago today, actually- that he figured out who 'Boss' was. He and I were going to sit down with Mina-chan and explain everything to her, apologize for everything, but then—

"Someone killed Tai-nii. I don't know who it was, but I swear to you it wasn't Mina-chan. She really did love Tai-nii. I promise you she wouldn't kill him."

Quietly, Kazuha spoke up. "Did 'Boss' ever ask for an article about Satoru Ryoko-san?"

Kenshin shook his head, wearily lifting it from his hands to look at Kazuha with one eye. "Mina-no-ane? I don't know. Tai-nii kept every letter, though. The police can probably find them for Hattori-kun."

"Ne, Kenshin-oniisan." Genta gently tugged on Kenshin's pant leg. "Why did you get sleepy and sick so early? I normally can't fall asleep like that unless I've had a reeeeeaaally long day."

That got a laugh. "Yeah, same for me," Kenshin said with a smile. "But Mina-chan told me she'd accidentally made the food on the same surface she'd cut some nuts on earlier, so I was a little afraid to eat any of it. When the drinks came around later, mine tasted a little off. It wasn't until a little while later that I realized Mina-chan had mixed up our drinks and given me one with a wheat base. I'm allergic to gluten and a lot of different nuts, so Mina-chan offered me some Benadryl. It knocked me out like a light until you guys showed up."

Genta nodded. "One time, I ate way too much eel, and my mom gave me some funky medicine so I could sleep easier. She called it pla-see-bo-pill, and it worked really well."

Kazuha snorted. "Not quite the same, Genta-kun. But close."

He stuck out his tongue at her. "But I was _close_."

Kenshin sat back in his chair, hastily wiping at his eyes. "Yeah, you were." He rubbed Genta's head, the easygoing smile from last night finally returning. "But don't give Kazuha-chan too much trouble. She's a scary monster, you know, and she'll rain down destruction upon us if we get her too mad," he stage-whispered, sending a wink towards Kazuha. She smiled in return, leaning down to take hold of Genta's arm.

"Thank ya for your help." She bowed and made Genta do the same, pulling him out the door.

Kenshin remained in his chair, eyes still red and watering from the tragedy fresh in his memory.

(ง'̀-'́)ง

"Kazuha-chan! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Mina lay sprawled out on her bed, doing her nails. Her smile... yesterday it had been sweet; it meant warmth, food, and that Heiji was okay. Today? It was no different on the surface, but Kazuha swore fangs protruded from her teeth, that her eyes flickered yellow. She could feel the suppressed malice, the hatred and pure cruelty emanating off Mina, coming in waves along with a sickeningly sweet charm. A tiny, warm hand grasped her own, and Kazuha found the words to speak. Sliding a mask over her true emotions, Kazuha didn't even blink at the malignant spirit coiling around Mina's throat.

"Heiji an' Shinichi-kun 're still workin' on the case... I was thinkin' we could join ya? Relax a bit, talk?"

The glow of the spirit's eyes softened, dimmed to a small candle's light.

"Of course! Come, join me." She sat up, patted the bed next to her. Ayumi climbed up first, and Kazuha sat at the foot of the bed. "I love painting my nails- do you want me to do yours?" Without waiting for a reply, Mina pulled two shades of nail polish off her bed stand. "I'm so glad I had these on hand! They'll look wonderful on you."

Ayumi's eyes went wide. "Those are so pretty," she squealed. Kazuha grinned. It was adorable how such small things could be so fascinating to Ayumi. The little girl took the brilliant gold bottle from Mina's left hand, and Kazuha found the deep purple polish placed in her own hands.

"If you like, I can do them for you, or you can do them yourself." Mina put the cap on the bottle of polish she held: a red so dark, it was almost black. Silver flecks of glitter added contrast and made the red feel less like blood and more like a real polish. "Do either of you want to use this color?"

Ayumi looked from her color to the one Mina held before shaking her head, and Kazuha replied with a kind "No thank ya."

"I enjoy painting people's nails, so I could do yours for you if you like." Mina capped her polish and set it aside.

"Go ahead an' do Ayumi-chan's," said Kazuha, shifting into a more comfortable position. "I can do my own."

Nodding, Mina reached behind her pillow and pulled out a pair of dish towels. "Here, put this under your hands. I may be fond of painting nails, but that doesn't mean I enjoy washing polish out of the sheets." As Kazuha took the towel, Mina motioned for Ayumi to come closer.

Kazuha twisted the top off, holding the bottle between her toes as she painted her fingernails. She listened to Ayumi and Mina as they chatted in light, pleasant tones. The spirit Kazuha had seen had disappeared- no malicious manifestation could remain in the same room as Ayumi for long unless the spirit had been intentionally summoned. The young girl was too bright, too kind to have anything of the devil survive around her for very long.

"What grade are you in, Ayumi-chan?"

"I'm in first grade now. But the year's almost halfway over, so I'll be in second grade really soon."

"That far through the year already? I hadn't realized." She glanced up for a moment. "Kazuha-chan, do you know if the preliminaries for the high school baseball tournament are over yet? I've been meaning to check, but I haven't gotten the chance."

"I think the first few rounds are over, an' the quarterfinals are next week. I've got a friend who was real psyched about facin' off 'gainst a team from Nagano, so that's how I know." Kazuha paused a moment, carefully applying polish to her thumbnail. Dipping the brush into the bottle again, she continued. "Do ya have anyone ya're rootin' for? A younger siblin' or somethin'?"

She watched Mina carefully, preparing a sculpted mask of innocent curiosity. Immediately, it shattered at the sight of the older woman's expression: pure pain, regret, grief. She looked as If she'd been punched in the gut. Mina's voice was low, quiet- she sounded like she was at a funeral.

"No, my only sibling, Ryoko-neechan, died in a car crash a little over twelve years ago." Mina shook her head, the sad and broken smile falling from her face. A much more polite one, reserved and untelling, took its place in a flash. "I'm a physical therapist for a few high schoolers- I remember Masao-kun tore a ligament sliding into home base, and he was so excited that he could play this year."

The silence lingered for a beat too long. "I'm sorry 'bout your sister," Kazuha finally said.

Mina glanced up again. "Like I said, it was over a decade ago. Please, don't worry yourself."

"Which high school did ya go ta? I heard Nakano-han mention that ya'd met Akagi-han in high school."

A reminiscent expression crossed her face. "I don't think the school really had a name; we lived in such a small town that all the kids went to school in the same building. Taichi-kun moved in during my first year of 'high school,' and he was immediately the boy everyone wanted. A lady killer, that man." Her laugh almost seemed forced. "Even Ryoko tried to capture his heart, but he stayed single until the day Kenshin-kun and I graduated. Taichi-kun and Ryoko were older than Kenshin-kun and me, so I thought we'd end up dating the other person our age. But Ryoko fell in love with some man who worked at a shop in the city, and Akagi fell for me. We married after he got his degree at the university, and we moved out here to the house where his mother grew up.

"It's quite sad, really, how Taichi-kun died. Like his mother- stabbed on a rainy night, with thunder crashing and lightning flashing, the only difference might be that his ka-san was thrown from a convertible on a sharp turn. He was killed by that abhorrent man Kakei-san, and while the others went looking for Taichi-kun, no less." Mina sniffed. "I just want these detective friends of yours to prove Kakei-san's guilt and leave the rest of us to mourn the loss of my husband."

Kazuha took a long, silent breath, suddenly grateful she'd left her phone on to record. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to tell Heiji and Shinichi-kun the words that came out of Mina's mouth. Not even Ayumi seemed to believe her- the young girl was watching the polish brush just a little too closely.

"Why d'ya think Kakei-han did it? Couldn't Kenshin-han 've done it while you were takin' a bath or somethin'?"

Mina flinched again, jerking her head up to meet Kazuha's eyes with a wide, fearful look. "Taichi-kun called Ishiwatari-san after I got out of the bath," she asserted. "Besides, Kenshin was sleeping on the second floor, and he couldn't have gotten past me without my noticing." Her voice quivered ever so slightly. "Kakei-san despised my husband, and he voiced quite often his desire to kill Taichi-kun when we gathered for these sorts of parties. I'm sure if the police compare prints on the knife, they'll find he was the culprit."

Giving her fingernails a gentle blow, Kazuha capped her bottle of nail polish and folded the small towel. "Are ya done with Ayumi-chan's nails? I jus' looked at the time, an' Heiji told us ta be back with him in a minute or two."

A sharp inhale caught Kazuha's attention, but Mina's expression gave nothing away but kind concern. "I think so. They look like they're done. Such a beautiful shade for you, Ayumi-chan." Ayumi nodded in thanks and slid over the side of the bed, taking Kazuha's hand. "Visit me again soon, please. Us girls need to stick together, you know."

Walking back to the door, Kazuha waved over her shoulder, casting a glance at Mina as she did. "Will do. Goodbye."

Mina's final words to Kazuha sent a shiver down her spine. Said in such a friendly tone, Kazuha almost wished she could've missed the contempt written across Mina's face.

"Tell Hattori-kun I say hello."


	12. Call Me, Maybe I'm His Killer

(つ･･)つ¤=[]::::::

The door cracked open, and the kids' shouting poured into the kitchen. Kazuha in the lead, she was the first to notice Shinichi. He sat at the table behind Heiji, snoring away without a care in the world. Immediately, she shushed the kids and ushered them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

She took a seat across from Heiji at the counter. "Sorry 'bout that. If I'd known, I wouldn't 've brought 'em in here in the first place," she murmured.

He shook his head. "Ya don't need ta apologize. I'm the one who told ya ta leave your phone on silent. Ya wouldn't 've gotten a notification even if I did text ya."

She punched his shoulder, but there was little force behind it. "Ahou. How am I supposed ta help the two of ya if ya never tell me what's goin' on?"

He shook his head. "Just be there for me, an' that'll be 'nough." A red tint rose to her cheeks as he realized what he'd said. "I mean, be there ta help me out an' stuff, an it'll be 'nough for me ta get the case solved," he stammered.

"Heiji?'

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He happily obliged.

She rested her chin on her hands. "How long ago did he..."

"'Bout an hour ago, right after ya left. He ate some of last night's dinner and just... clocked out." He frowned. "No, he looked at the autopsy first. Did ya know Akagi-han was sedated b'fore the-" He stopped. She got a look in her eyes, a mixture of hesitancy and something else he could never place. He learned that expression was a signal to stop with the cases. Kazuha always seems happier, more like herself, when he did.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't want ta drag ya inta this case. The only reason I like this kind of thing is 'cause it's like a puzzle that so few people know how to solve, an' I just get all riled up, and-!" There. That look again. "I'm jus' tryin' ta say I know suspects can get weird. Havin' someone close ta ya killed 'll do that ta a person, I guess."

She nodded, silent for a moment. Her gaze shifted to Shinichi. "Should we wake 'im up? I'm gonna tell ya what the 'weird suspects' said, I don't think he'll wanted it repeated twice."

"Maybe, but he doesn't get 'nough sleep as it is." Heiji shook his head at Shinichi. "I told him ta leave the case ta me, ta go an talk with nee-chan, but he keeps insistin' on bein' involved."

She looked back at Heiji. "He's got limited time here, doesn't he."

His heart decided to stop for a moment. His brain thought it was a good idea to do the same. All that came from his mouth was "What."

"Heiji, I'm not stupid." She deadpanned, almost glared at him. "I've talked with Shinichi-kun 'nough ta understand he's in danger. The way you an' Ran-chan act's been makin' me think so, too. I know ya're hidin' somethin' from me, both you an' Shinichi-kun. It's somethin' he doesn't want Ran-chan ta know. I know he doesn't want her ta worry 'bout him.

"So I started thinkin'. Maybe he got sick on this case? Maybe he's got meds he's gotta take ta be fully functional. It's pro'lly why he's always gotta leave b'fore he really talks ta Ran-chan an' why he's always so sick when he shows up." She folded her hands together, expectantly looking up at him for confirmation.

He was dumbstruck for a moment. He ran my hand through his hair at last. "I need ta stop underestimatin' ya, Kazuha," he said, shaking his head with wonder.

She frowned, concerned. "If he doesn't want Ran-chan ta know, he needs ta change somethin'. I'm willin' ta bet ya a trip ta Tokyo that the only reason she hasn't thought about all of this yet is 'cause she doesn't want ta.

"I thought 'bout if ya went away for a long time, did ta me what Shinichi-kun's doin' ta Ran-chan." She sniffed, wiped her eyes (they were shining). He couldn't met her eyes anymore, never really sure what to do when she cried. "I wouldn't want ta think 'bout the situation too much 'till it was over. I'd focus more on the fact I knew ya were alive than what ya were doin' ta me. I know he's not tryin' ta hurt her, but what's Ran-chan supposed ta do if he never shows up, never comes back home for real?" She wiped at her eyes again. "I can't think of what I'd do. I've got no idea what I'd do if I was in her shoes."

Suddenly, Heiji was in a hospital room, the wrong bouquet of flowers in his hands and Shinichi staring at the ceiling. Shinichi's tone is resigned, and he's so tired of lying and he asks Heiji, what would he do if he were in this situation?

Heiji has no answer.

He told Kazuha about that time, leaving out the minor details of the time and place. "He's stuck. If he tells her, he's afraid she might become a target. He got himself trapped in a real s*** situation. I've tried ta think of what I'd do if I were him, but I just can't think of anything, either."

He looked at Shinichi, then back to Kazuha. He still couldn't meet her eyes. He looked at her hands instead. "We're not Kudou an' nee-chan. I don't think we're supposed ta understand their actions an' their thinkin'. Sure, we all get along really nice, but if ya were exactly like nee-chan, I doubt we would've ever have met them in the first place."

He looked at his own hands, such a stark contrast from hers. So dark in comparison. "We're all meant ta be different from each other so we can help each other out. Ya remind nee-chan that there's hope in the world, that jus' because Kudou's gone, doesn't mean she can't be happy. I remind Kudou that no matter how long it takes, he's got someone he can trust ta be at his back, that he's still himself whether he solves his case or not. Our minds think alike, is what I mean," he said in response to her frown.

"I don't think we'll ever know what would happen if I was in Kudou's position. Maybe I'd tell ya right off the bat? Maybe, instead of getting dragged inta the case, I'd get killed instead. I don't what would happen. My point is, we're never really gonna know. I swear ta ya, though," he finally got the guts to meet her eyes. "if ya want me ta, I'll tell ya 'bout the cases I work on. I don't mean ta shut ya out. I jus' never really thought ya cared 'bout my work."

Her response was immediate, sent that emotion he'd ever been able to name through his body. "Maybe I don't, but I care about you, ahou."

They sat in silence. The moments ticked by, but that emotion never went away.

Kazuha murmured something, so soft he couldn't hear.

"What'd ya say?" he asked.

She only shook her head in response, glancing back down at her hands. A deep breath- not one that was like a burden, but a sigh of relief. She looked up, met his eyes. "Heiji, get out your notebook. Ishiwatari-han said a few things ya're gonna want ta remember.'

She relayed what Ishiwatari and Kenshin told her. Heiji told her about the letters we found, how they were evidence of Kenshin's testimony. Kazuha nodded, started to talk about Kakei. How he was rude and abrasive, acted like a pompous jerk until he started spouting things about a Satoru Ryoko.

"She was Mina-han's older sister, an' he said he saw her-" Kazuha broke off. "Heiji? I think Shinichi-kun's havin' a nightmare."

Heiji turned around. Shinichi twitched in his sleep. He no longer snored, but let out a grunt every now and again. He was sleep-talking, speaking barely above a whisper. His words were nonsensical- English mixed with Japanese like the two languages had been put in a blender. Heiji caught words but they had no meaning.

Heiji limped to the table, shook Shinichi's shoulder. "Oi, Kudou, wake up." Shinichi didn't respond, only continued to squirm and mutter in pain as he slept. "Kudou, ya're jus' dreamin'." He rose his voice, shaking Shinichi with more force. Putting both hands on his shoulders, Heiji shook him hard. "Kudou, wake up!"

Suddenly, Heiji noticed the heat Shinichi exuded. He pressed his hand to his friend's forehead, took his pulse with the other hand. Shinichi's heartbeat was erratic, his face hot enough to melt butter.

Heiji swore.

"Heiji?" Kazuha stood up, caution, worry in her voice. "What's wrong."

"His meds 're wearin' off," growled Heiji. If he turns back here, all of Japan could know. With Kakei a journalist, there's that chance he'll publish an article. Heiji flipped out his phone, speed-dialing Ai. "He'll be fine. I jus' gotta call his doctor."

She picked up after the first ring. "What do you want." Monotonous, but that intensity was undeniable.

Heiji pulled a name out of nowhere. "Sakura-san, your patient's pain meds 're wearin' off."

She swore.

He gave her two seconds before he pressed her for information. "Does he have any spares on 'im?"

She swore again. "Yes. Left inner pocket. Give him the pill that's both red and blue. It's the original antidote. Because I destroyed his antibodies, his tolerance to it has gone away."

"Got it." Heiji sandwiched my phone between my shoulder and my ear. Reaching into Shinichi's pocket, he found four pills. One was red and blue, the others various colors. "What do the other pills do?"

"If you get him home in time, you'll never need to know. Give him the antidote and text me his condition afterwards." Her words clipped, clearly implying no further information was going to be given.

"Wakata." He'd take what he could get.

Heiji hung up and dropped his phone on the table. "Kazuha, grab me a glass of water."

Heiji put the other pills back into Shinichi's pocket and held the antidote. One last attempt. "Kudou, wake up!" He shook him hard but still Shinichi remained trapped in his nightmare.

Kazuha set the glass of water next to me on the table. "Take a step back. He might lash out since he's still dreamin'," Heiji warned. Taking a breath, he muttered, "Sorry bout this, Kudou."

Grabbing Shinichi's hair, Heiji pulled his head back and forced the pill into his mouth. Shinichi thrashed as Heiji held his mouth shut. Shinichi was forced to swallow. Heiji let go and held the glass to Shinichi's mouth, but that was the last straw.

Shinichi's eyes snapped open, animalistic fury contorting his face. With a growl, he stood, shoving Heiji backwards to the floor with a roar of "Get off me, you b****d!"

Heiji's head cracked against the tile. His ears rang. Kazuha was next to him in a flash. No, she stood over him, blocking Shinichi from getting any closer.

Ran's voice as she burst into the room, trying to bring Shinichi to his senses. The light was bright, blinding. Heiji's vision was still fuzzy. His head pounded, waves of pain coursing from the back of his head.

More voices, younger ones. Well, crap. The kids were there. Heiji really hoped he wasn't bleeding. Shinichi said something, Kazuha replied. Heiji's ears refused to discern the actual words said.

Someone held out a hand to him. He took it, they helped him to my feet. Faded calluses on the fingertips, the pads on their thumb and pointer finger worn and raw from flipping through countless papers. Kudou.

Heiji leaned against the counter, a hand covering his eyes as the world spun around him. "Kudou, whatever ya're gonna say, give it a minute. My ears 're still ringin' like crazy." He rubbed the back of his head. There was going to be a bruise there later.

After a moment far too long, his eyes refocused, his ears heard clearly again. "I didn't mean to push you. I thought you were someone else." Shinichi looked like a kicked puppy.

Heiji waved away the apology. "Ya were havin' a nightmare 'cause your meds wore off. I don't blame ya."

Shinichi's expression froze. "My meds... _wore off?"_

Heiji grabbed Shinichi's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry 'bout it. Your doctor gave me a spare a while back. Ya'll be fine 'till we get ya back home."

Shinichi's eyebrows furrowed. _How long do I have?_

Heiji shook his head. _Long enough. the little_ nee-chan's _only worried 'bout side effects, not timin'._

Ran pursed her lips, looking side to side. She started back towards the door. "I'll be outside, if you-"

Shinichi spun around. "Wait. Ran, you can stay if you want. You don't have to go." His arm rose, reached for her.

She smiled. Pain interlaced in her words, the worry lines on her faced lined up perfectly with the lines her cheeks formed when she smiled. Heiji could see Shinichi's heart melt. "I'll be waiting for you after the deduction show."

The door closed behind her. Heiji clucked his tongue sympathetically. "Kudou, ya've got it bad."

Kazuha nodded in agreement. "Jus' kiss 'er already. Ya both know ya like each other."

Shinichi sputtered. "I-It's not that simple," he groaned. "If she gets caught up in this case-"

"She'll regret it less than havin' ya die on her for no d*** reason," Kazuha interrupted. "If ya tell her stuff, she'll know what ya're up against an' maybe she can help instead of stressin' ya out like crazy."

Heiji sat down, his legs sighing in relief. This was Kazuha's show. (Later, he'd wish he'd recorded this.)

Shinichi fumbled for words. "But I-" Stop. Try again. "But she-" Nope. He's missed the goal. "I can't-" And Kazuha's glare hits him out of the ring! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!

His shoulders slumped in defeat, acceptance. "I'll tell her something."

Kazuha nodded, triumphant. "Sit down, mystery otakus. I'll tell ya again what the suspects told me."

She told Shinichi about Ishiwatari and Kenshin's questioning, finished retelling Mina's and Kakei's testimonies.

The pieces started to fall into place. The broken drainage pipe, the razor. The sedatives, the lack of fingerprints on the phone.

"But that person's alibi..."

"They could do that thing, but then they'd hafta have that..."

"The timing's all wrong. Even if they had enough time to.."

"He was alive after that, so unless we can find..."

"No, Akagi-san's phone..."

"How did he make the...?"

Shinichi reached over, picked up one of the papers. After examining it for a moment, he facepalmed.

"Hattori, we're idiots."

(つ･･)つ¤=[]::::::

The police detectives and Shiratori did Heiji and Shinichi the favor of bringing all the suspects to the living room. One entrance, guarded by an officer on the inside and Ran and Kazuha on the outside. Each of the windows locked, the shutters drawn shut.

The culprit was trapped.

Mina was the first to speak. "Keibu-san, have you finally figured out who killed my husband? I would very much like it if you would kindly cart him away and leave the rest of us to mourn." She glared pointedly at Kakei. He pretended not to notice.

Sato stood stone-faced before Mina. "These young detectives discovered the truth," she replied simply.

Kakei snorted. "Come on, these kids? They can't be older than high schoolers."

"You were no older when you first opened shop in Tokyo." Kudou spoke up for the first time, drawing all eyes to the two of us. "Akagi-san was no older than us when he published his first article."

"That may be true, but I graduated three years early. Akagi had worked in journalism since he was twelve years old," Kakei argued.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows, tilted his head to Kakei. "We agree, then, that those who achieve greatness start young?"

Kakei was at a loss for words. He scowled, clamped his mouth shut. As a lame, retreating attack: "Who do you think you are, you cheeky brat?"

Takagi stepped forward defensively. "This is-"

"Takagi-keiji, please." Shinichi held up his hand. "I'd rather not my name end up in the papers."

"We're just high school detectives," Heiji said calmly, evenly. "Akagi-san did some publication work for me. The least I can do is lock away his murderer."

Shiratori waved his hand in a 'go-ahead' motion. "I'd like to get home by dark. Please, enlighten us, young detectives."

Shinichi cleared his throat and began.

"Akagi-san was not murdered for money nor for essential resources. Had either of these facts been true, we would not have found him fully clothed in his expensive boat. All his valuables were present as well as a cooler of fish."

"The murder weapon was a long knife found in the trash," Heiji continued. "Both it an' Kakei-han's razor were found with Akagi-han's blood on 'em. The autopsy showed that Akagi-han had been sedated b'fore he died. The Achilles tendons on both his ankles were sliced. The shirt had no incisions, an' no fingerprints but Akagi-han's were found on the boat."

Kakei sighed loudly (obnoxiously). "That's all well and good that you've discovered all this evidence, but what does it mean."

Shinichi leveled a hard stare at him. "Whoever murdered Akagi-san had enough time to sedate him, and take off his shirt before they stabbed him. The murderer left him alone for a moment of time; otherwise, they wouldn't have cut his Achilles tendons to prevent his escape. Akagi-san wasn't murdered in the boat; therefore the murderer needed even more time to implement their plan. They had to lure Akagi away from the boat, kill him slowly, and drag the body back to the boat. "

Heiji double-checked his notepad. "At most, the murderer would need an hour. At the least, half that. That's dependin' on how far away the crime scene was an' how soon the sedative was administered."

Kenshin blurted, "None of us could've done it! Tai-nii was alive only fifteen minutes before Kakei-san got home. Except for Ishiwatari-san, we were all together for the rest of the night, and he has an alibi."

Ishiwatari went for his phone. "Do you need me to show you my proof again, young detectives?"

Heiji shook his head. "Ya're not the person we're worried 'bout. Your alibi's solid, an' I can personally vouch for Nakano-san. That leaves the three people who've got no one's word but their own.

"Akagi Kenshin-han. Kakei Daisuke-han. Akagi Mina-han." I met each of their eyes. "The three of ya 're our main suspects."

Nakano came to Kenshin's defense. "Kenshin-kun's got no motive. He'd never murder Akagi."

"Mina-chan didn't have the time," Ishiwatari argued.

"I wasn't even in the area where they found the body." Kakei glared at Shinichi. "You're just spouting nonsense, trying to get the murderer to say something to convict them. Admit it! You've got no idea what you're doing."

"We found evidence that clearly destabilizes the murderer's alibi," Shinichi said, his voice low, his eyes narrowed in a confident glare. "If you doubt our intellect, you'll find yourself sorely mistaken."

Heiji took Shinichi's arm, pulled him back. "Kudou, crank it down a notch," he whispered. "Ya're gettin' a bit excessive. Take a step back, I'll take the lead."

A small nod, Shinichi's eyes never left Kakei as Heiji launched into their next bout of evidence. "When we examined the body, we found Akagi's phone had three final calls on it b'fore he died. Each was rather strangely typed." I held up a paper with each of the codes written in large numbers. Suspects and police alike peered at the numbers.

"Solvin' it was pretty easy, but I'll explain that in a minute. The biggest piece of evidence from these codes turned out ta be the times the calls were made. Every one of them was at 7:14 pm, half an hour b'fore Ishiwatari-han heard Akagi-han's voice."

The culprit's eyes narrowed as we became closer to revealing the truth. Their hand slid into their pocket as if to conceal the condemning evidence.

"You're saying Taichi-kun called Ishiwatari-san half an hour after he died? Surely you're mistaken about his time of death." Mina's smile was desperate, almost pleading. She put her hand to her heart.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "We never said that, only that he heard Akagi-san's voice." He looked back to the police detectives. "Takagi-keiji?"

"Hai." Takagi took an evidence bag from his pocket. Heiji watched the culprit out of the corner of his eye. As Takagi held the voice recorder in plain view, the culprit froze.

Cue knowing detective grins.

"All ya'd need ta do ta get Akagi-san ta speak from beyond the grave is record his voice b'forehand. Takagi-keiji, will ya play the tape?"

Akagi's voice came clearly through the plastic bag. "I won't...be home in time for...dinner. Let the...others...know."

Ishiwatari looked from his phone to the voice recorder and back again. "That's-that's what I heard. That's exactly what he said over the phone." His head dropped into his hands. "But how?" His voice a cry, his world shattered around him.

Shinichi spoke softly. "If you take Akagi-san's phone from his body and leave your own, you can use it and trick others into thinking he's alive, long after his heart stops beating."

Nakano shook his head in disbelief. "We had to be in constant contact with one another," he argued. "Wouldn't we notice someone's phone was off?"

With a shrug, Heiji explained. "It's simple. The culprit never gave you their phone number in the first place. Their phone is the same make and model as Akagi-san's, so no one would notice it was gone."

Shinichi started to pick up speed. "In fact, we believe the culprit still has his phone on them. With their phone being held as police evidence, they had no way of switching the two phones back."

"Ishiwatari-san, will ya give me Akagi-san's phone number?" Heiji pulled out his phone. With a note of reluctance, Ishiwatari recited the number. Heiji pressed call and held a finger to his lips. "Please, everyone quiet. The murderer likely put the phone on silent."

The phone rang twice. A buzzing emitted from the culprit's pocket. All eyes flew to them.

Sato approached the murderer.

"Care to explain how your husband's phone ended up in your pocket?

"Akagi Mina-san."


	13. Welcome to the Show

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ ●

Kakei grinned like a fox. "It's like I've been saying all along."

Kenshin stepped back, away from Mina. He shook his head. "No, no. It's not-"

She crossed the space between them. "Ken-chan, of course it isn't. I would never..." She took a breath, met Sato's eyes. "I can explain."

Heiji shifted his weight off his injured leg. "Please do," he prompted. "How else do ya explain the fact that no calls have been made from yer phone since last night?"

"The only person I ever need to talk to is my husband. He's been dead since last night," she said coolly.

"You didn't know he was dead until this morning. Unless you found his body last night and failed to call the police?" Shinichi quirked an eyebrow.

Her lips formed a thin line. "He'd been missing for twelve hours. I assumed the worst."

"Is that why, at midnight last night, ya emailed your accountant an' told 'em ta cash in his life insurance?"

Mina stomped her foot. "If you're so sure I've killed my husband, then prove it!" she demanded. "I won't have you throwing around accusations like this!"

Heiji's grin was reminiscent of KID's. "Kudou, if ya'll begin the proceedings?"

"With pleasure, Hattori.

"The first thing you had to do was get Akagi out of the house. His friends had invited himself to your house- you seized the opportunity. You told Akagi they were coming to crack down on him, that you feared for his life. He went out on his fishing boat, with enough supplies to last him all day.

"We found the wrappers of five protein bars and an empty gallon of fresh water. Even for a man his size, that much food is odd. That is unless you consider the fact that he knew he'd be away from his home for an indefinite amount of time."

"Once Akagi-han was away, you had plenty of time ta prepare ta murder 'im. Ya decided ta do it in the bathroom, where we found Kakei-han's razor later. Ya replaced the soap in two of the bottles with chloroform an' bleach. Ya planned ta knock him out with the chloroform an' kill him by makin' him drink the bleach." She opened her mouth to protest, but Heiji continued without missing a beat. "We found traces of each of these substances in the bottles ya left behind."

"Once the guests arrived, you knew you had to get them all separated. Each of their reasons to kill Akagi-san were much stronger than yours, you thought. Surely they'd become the only suspects. After all, no one knew about your affair with Kenshin-san.

"He was the first that you put away. You knocked him out by spiking his drink. He knew what you'd done but kept quiet anyway."

"Kenshin-san, can you validate that?" Shiratori eyed him skeptically.

Kenshin folded his arms, glanced at the window. "I realized what happened when I woke up in the morning. I didn't think it was too relevant."

After Shiratori nodded to continue, Shinichi said, "To get rid of Ishiwatari-san, you sent him on at least an hour long grocery run. You didn't think your phone call later would acquit him as well. Nakano-san and Kakei-san volunteered to search for Akagi-san. You knew that they'd come up empty-handed, that you'd have at least an hour to kill Akagi-san."

"As soon as the house was empty, ya called up Akagi-han. Ya told him, 'they're gone for now. Come 'round the back, an' I'll sneak ya in,' or somethin' ta that effect. He parked his boat at the base of the hill like ya directed. Once he reached the house, ya had him climb in through the bathroom window. We found mud on the outside of that window sill indicative of this fact.

"Ya had a bath ready for 'im, an' while he was distracted, undressin', ya knocked him out with chloroform. Ya dragged him ta the bathtub. With your experience as a physical therapist, ya were strong enough ta do so."

"You suddenly realized you didn't have an alibi. Thinking Akagi-san was unconscious, you cut his Achilles tendons with a nearby razor. You wanted to prevent his escape in case he woke up. You left to form an alibi with Kenshin-san, thinking that his testimony would be enough to confirm your innocence.

"When you got back, Akagi-san was slumped over the edge of the bathtub. He'd knocked over the bottle that had the bleach in it. It was all over the bathroom floor rug. You gave him another dose of chloroform just to be sure he stayed asleep this time while you ran to find a new murder weapon. Taking a knife from the kitchen, you threw the rug into the washer.

"The bleached rug was easily recovered, and Akagi-san's fingerprints were on a bottle you'd purchased at 3:14 pm yesterday from a nearby store. If your husband was missing all day, how do you explain his prints on the shampoo?"

Mina's hands were clenched in fists of rage. "Until you can prove I drove the knife into his chest, I refuse to believe you."

"The very evidence ya desire is on the phone ya took from Akagi-han's body. We found his journal. He wrote that he got an app that records every one of his phone calls. Kakei-han, I recall ya sayin' ya gave Akagi-han a call while ya were searchin' for him."

Kakei's grin faltered. "Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant."

"What did ya talk 'bout with Akagi-han?"

His hand came up to scratch his cheek, his eyes darted to the door. "Well, Akagi, he didn't say anything. The only voice that I heard, it was-" He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me."

Nakano nudged Kakei. "Just say it. It might prove she's innocent," he urged quietly.

Kakei took a deep breath. "I heard the voice of Mina-chan's older sister, Ryoko. We dated until she died. She might sound like Mina-chan, but I'd know her voice anywhere."

"Why are you so sure?" asked Sato.

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "She talked in the third person. She said this was revenge for Ryoko, that she was sending Akagi to join Ryoko."

Takagi frowned thoughtfully. "Could Mina-san blame Akagi-san for Ryoko-san's death? If that's the case, there's no reason she wouldn't say it was revenge for killing her sister."

Heiji nodded with a note of finality. "That's exactly the case. The newspaper report from the day that Mina-han's sister died say Ryoko-han was pushed inta the street. The attacker was never found. In his final entry, Akagi-han wrote that he felt guilty about Ryoko-han's death."

"Like h*** felt guilty for her death," Mina spat. "He used her death as an excuse, used it to write an article. He pretended that the only reason she died was to further his writing, to make him famous. Even then he failed," she cried, fury accenting each syllable. "All he was ever good at was making his friends into articles, turning those he loved into stories, making them figments of his own imagination. He never got the story right. He never did anyone justice. He sure as all Purgatory doesn't deserve you, detectives, trying to figure out who his killer is."

"Is that why you stabbed him?" His voice soft, his heart pounding in his chest, Shinichi prayed silently that she would give in. They had countless pieces of evidence they had yet to reveal that would only serve to divide her and her only remaining family further.

"Like I said," she spoke, her words slow and clear. "Until you can prove I drove the knife into his heart, I refuse to admit to anything."

Heiji and Shinichi exchanged glances.

Do you want to do it? Shinichi's asked.

It's your case now, Heiji's said sadly, knowing the pain they were inflicting. Take it away, Detective of the East.

"Mina-san, may I borrow the phone in your pocket?" Shinichi took a step forward. "If you're innocent, you have no reason to refuse."

Begrudgingly, she held out the phone. He swiped through the apps, landing at last on the recording app. (Earlier, he downloaded it himself, so he and Heiji knew how it worked.)

Selecting the latest phone call, Shinichi pressed play. "This is the call made to Ishiwatari-san." The audio that played matched the voice recorder perfectly. After Akagi's pre-recorded voice, a snippet of Ishiwatari's voice was recorded, as well.

 _"Akagi, where've you been? We've been-"_

 _Click._

 _"Call made at 7:43 pm,"_ chirped the robotic voice automatically.

Silence, apprehension, tension hung in the air.

"And this is the call received at 7:18." Shinichi pressed play.

 _"Akagi, where are you,"_ hissed Kakei. _"You still owe m-"_

 _"Sorry for the wait, Taichi-kun,"_ crooned a voice. Feminine. Sickly sweet.

Mina's.

 _"Ken-chan needed to give me an alibi. I can't very well have everyone else thinking I've killed you."_

A moan of protest, much closer to the receiver.

 _"Oh, you're awake again? It's your own fault for spilling the bleach and chloroform all over the floor. I had to go find something else to kill you with."_ A pause, the sound of metal being drawn from a sheath. _"Remember this? It came with the set you got me for our anniversary last year. I never used it. No one will notice it's gone."_

The blade made no noise as it plunged into his heart, but every other sound was there. Her grunt of exertion. His choke and gurgle as his life drained away. The sickening squelch as she pulled the knife from his body.

His final breaths, gasping for air.

Kenshin went limp all that once. His arms fell to his sides, his legs crumpled under his weight. Ishiwatari lunged and caught him just before he fell to the ground. He knelt next to the brother of a dead man, speaking in soothing, soft undertones.

The recording wasn't over yet.

 _"Curse you, Taichi-kun,"_ Mina growled. _"This is revenge for Ryoko. Join Ryoko on the other side."_

A sharp gasp from Kakei, and the line went dead.

 _"Call received at 7:18 pm."_

Mina stood stock still. Sato's hand snuck to her holster, but Shinichi gave a small shake of his head. Not yet.

Shiratori stepped forward. "Akagi Mina-san, did you kill your husband?"

"Yes."

Mina spun around to face Kakei. He'd spoken before she could say a word. "This is all your fault! If it hadn't been for you, I could have killed him and gotten away with it," she screeched.

"Ya're wrong," Heiji broke in. "His dyin' message convicts ya, as well as every piece of evidence we've given ya thus far."

"Really. _Meaningless numbers_ are what sign my arrest warrant? Prove it," she demanded, a desperation in her eyes that made Shinchi's stomach churn.

Kenshin sat on the floor next to a kneeling Ishiwatari, the older man putting his hands firmly on Kenshin's shoulders. Kenshin's eyes, wide with fear, stared at a woman he'd never known.

Shinichi let Heiji take over. Heiji was the one to solve the codes in the first place. "The key ta the codes is an American cell phone keyboard. Each of the number corresponds ta three or four letters. Akagi-han knew I'd solved a case with this code a week ago, an' he knew there was a chance I'd stumble across his murder scene. I tend ta find death if I'm in the area. Ta him, it was a safe bet ta put the name of his murderer in this code.

"If the asterisks are spaces, the first code translates ta 'it was Kakei, an' the next is 'he trapped me.'"

Mina burst into laughter. "See, I couldn't have done it. It wasn't me," she cackled, delighted. "Even Taichi-kun knows that I wasn't his murderer."

Kenshin rose to his feet, struggling to find his balance. He leaned on Ishiwatari for support. "Mina-chan, please stop," Kenshin begged, a wretched, broken cry escaping his mouth. He approached her. "Tai-nii wasn't referring to that. Someone was targeting you. Tai-nii knew they'd kill you if he refused to publish the articles." Her lips parted slightly. "He thought if I carried you away, you'd be out of danger. He figured out who it was a week ago today, and he wanted to apologize to you. We were going to tell you everything tonight, but then you- you _killed_ him!"

A thousand emotions flew across his face. The sick satisfaction on hers vanished, fell into nausea. "I know my brother like I know myself. He loved you, Mina-chan! He used the code to name your targeter, not his murderer! He hoped you'd have enough sense to cover your own tracks, to not get yourself caught. He wanted Kakei-san to go to jail for your mistakes." Kenshin lurched forward, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Can't you see that? He loved you. Please, give up. Please. Stop fighting," he begged in whispers. "Let my brother have his peace."

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ ●

The last code translated to 'forgive her.' Akagi Mina finally admitted to stabbing her husband. She'd blamed him for killing Ryoko all those years ago. Ryoko had stood on the edge of the curb when Akagi tripped and fell into her, pushing her into the road. She died instantly when the drunk driver hit her head-on.

Akagi's final words referred to the 'Boss' who'd targeted Mina for all those years. Akagi kept every one of the letters he received from 'Boss'. The flash drive Ran gave Shinichi earlier had screenshots of every email from 'Boss' and the proof that bossofabass was a child account of Kakei's. The police took Kakei back to headquarters for further questioning.

Ishiwatari and his wife were invited to move in with Kenshin and gladly accepted the offer. With the inheritance Akagi Taichi left to Kenshin, he helped Nakano restart his swimming career and got Ishiwatari into magic shows instead of casinos. Ishiwatari became a second brother to Kenshin and was named the godfather of Kenshin's first child.

Mina still serves a life sentence in prison.

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ ●

As Takagi walked Mina out, she couldn't help but make one more jab at the young detectives' deduction.

"You detectives are lucky Conan-kun got sick. Otherwise, I would've been able to clean up every last bit of evidence I left behind. If Ran-chan wasn't so diligent in taking care of her little brother, I would've gotten away with it all." Though she resigned herself to her fate, a touch of wistful arrogance flitted around her words.

"Ya know that ain't true. A ton of the evidence, you could never get rid of." Heiji listed them off on his fingers. "Kakei-han's testimony, the blood remnants on the bathtub, the broken drainage pipe, an' those phone calls."

"A murderer can't erase every piece of evidence. They can't get rid of the fact that a human being died. We've encountered countless cases, and no matter how tiny the flaw is, it exists. Even with all my knowledge, I couldn't flawlessly kill a person. Hattori here'd see right through it." Shinichi jerked his thumb at his rival.

Heiji laughed, swatted down Shinichi's hand. "If ya murdered someone, I'd help ya hide the body, ahou."

They both knew he was joking.

"How does one commit a perfect crime, then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Shinichi shook his head. "Mina-san, the only perfect way to murder a man is not at all."

With that, Takagi took her to the police car. Sirens filled the air as the police drove away. The wails echoed off the hill, and soon it sounded as if the lake itself mourned the loss of another human soul.


	14. Zero

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ•

Kazuha's father was on the way to drive them back to Osaka. Sato promised to drive Ran and the kids back to Tokyo. All Shinichi had to do was get his skateboard and talk to Ran before he could leave.

His skateboard was missing.

He asked each of the kids, the officers, Nakano and Ishiwatari, but no one knew where it went.

He sat on the stairs after running up and down the halls. His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing shallow. _Calm down, Kudou. Think low blood pressure. Stress is bad. Calm down._

"Excuse me."

Shinichi looked up. An officer, likely only a year or two older than him, held his skateboard out to him. "This is yours, I assume?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Nodding, Shinichi took it gratefully. "Thank you."

"Anything for the Savior of the Japanese Police," the officer said, calmly sticking his hands back into his pockets. "I hear you've assisted Division One more frequently than anyone knows. I may be new here, but I'm happy to return the favor."

Shinichi pressed the button on the skateboard twice, shrinking it down to the smallest size. "A new transfer? Congratulations on the placement."

The officer laughed. "I wish I could say I enjoy it. They kicked me off the KID task force. We might not seem like the most competent of people, but KID's a genius. The only people I've met who can really keep up with him are tantei-san and tantei-kun. Honestly, I expected them to keep me in Division Two, not send me to Tokyo."

"It's odd they'd transfer you to a higher division," Shinichi said in agreement. "Do you specialize in any fields?"

"Technical genius," answered the officer with a wink, taking off his sunglasses. Indigo eyes? wondered Shinichi. "They called me on site to analyze the data on Akagi-san's computer."

Shinichi's jaw dropped open. "Oh! You found the emails?"

The officer nodded, a twinkle of pride in his eyes. "I knew they were relevant, so I asked your friend to pass them on to you."

"Thank you. Those were what helped us prove Kakei-san's involvement. It was the last piece of evidence we needed."

A smirk. He hid his eyes once more behind a pair of gold-rimmed sunglasses. "Glad to be of help." At last, the officer held a hand out to Shinichi. "Kuroha Hikaru."

"Kudou Shinichi."

Shinichi shook Kuroha's hand, suppressing the shiver that ran down his spine. Kuroha's hands were freezing.

"If you ever need assistance, I'll be happy to provide," promised Kuroha.

"Give me a call any time you like," Shinichi responded. "I have a feeling we'll cross paths again."

"Oh? That implies this is our first meeting, meitantei." That grin. Kuroha _dared_ Shinichi to say it out loud.

"Don't be so _childish,"_ Shinichi muttered, hinting at the truth they both knew hid just beneath the surface. "The last time I saw you, you were taking your _sweet time_ while I called the _shots."_

KID smirked. "You always were the bossy one. You know, it's been quite a long time since we've played cops and robbers together." _Where have you been?_

"I've been busy. By the way, how's Hope doing? I heard she's in town again." _Any luck with Pandora?_

"She doesn't cry anymore. I think it'll be a long time before she does again," he said with false cheer. _None._

"That's good. Keep an eye on my cousin for me, will you? He worries the heck out of Ran."

He snickered. "There wasn't any heck in that woman to begin with. She's an angel, you know."

Shinichi's stomach dropped.

"And let me guess," he murmured, almost to himself. "I'm a silver bullet?" He lifted his eyes to meet KID's.

Confusion on another's face had never been more relieving. "If you were a bullet, you'd be made of steel. I doubt a silver bullet would pierce much. Steel seems much more durable."

"Yes. You're right." Shinichi nodded, a bead of sweat trickling down the base of his neck. Dropping his hand from KID's grip, Shinichi bowed again. "Thank you for your help, Kuroha-san. I hope we meet again soon."

"Likewise, meitantei." A note of confusion lingered in his tone.

Shinichi scolded himself silently for thinking Kuroha was one of Them.

( ▼ヮ▼)

"Kaa-san, you'll never guess who I met today."

 _"Tell me."_

"Kudou Shinichi."

 _"Really? He's supposed to be dead, I thought."_

"Nope. He was really here, breathing and detective-ing and stuff."

 _"You know that's not a word."_

"What, detective-ing? Come on, it sounds cool. It's a word now."

 _"Just don't use it around me. I might pick it up."_

"Aww, would that really be so bad?"

 _"Yes."_

"Kaa-san, you're being a killjoy today."

 _"Sorry, work was rough. This bouncer kept making all these advances on me. I took care of him, though. Quick changed into his face and gave him a scare."_

"Did you get a drink after? There's a new one I tried the other day. They called it a 'Torēsu.' It was really nice."

 _"I thought I made it clear you're not to drink for another two years," she scolded. "I don't want you becoming an alcoholic like your uncle. I swear, that liquor's like water to him."_

"Don't worry, kaa-san. it was only once. I get hot chocolate every other time I go to the bar."

 _"Just remember the reason you're getting off. You've got a job to do, Kuroha Hikaru."_

"I know. I just like having a little fun now and again. Can you blame me?"

 _"Do you want me to? I'll send you right back to Ekoda without another thought if you act up too often. Make sure no one figures out your identity. Be careful with those eyes of yours. They could give you away at any moment. KID's got distinctive eyes, they say. Make sure you use your sunglasses enough, but don't arouse suspicion."_

"Kaa-san, have some faith. Everything's going just like we want it to. Tantei-kun will be helping us out before you know it."

 _"Don't be too arrogant. He's a smart boy. Don't ever underestimate him."_

"Wakarimashita. I'll be fine, Kaa-san. Bye."

Humor in her voice. _"Talk to you next week, KID."_

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ•

Heiji texted Shinichi, said Kazuha's father had shown up. Sato had all the kids in her car, entertaining them easily with the help of Takagi.

They both said whenever Shinichi was ready, they'd go home.

For once, he had _time._

Heiji and Kazuha waited in her father's car. The headlights were off. Ran sat on the porch, shivering against an odd gust of cold wind.

Shinichi placed his coat around her shoulders. "Barou," he said softly. "Wait inside for me next time. You'll catch a cold, sitting out here like this."

"You're still here."

He blinked in surprise at her soft tone, fragile as the flower for which she was named. He looked at her face for the first time. Her lip quivered, her eyes shone even under the pale moonlight. "R-Ran. I promised you I'd talk to you. I- I keep my promises."

She shook her head, scrubbed tears from her eyes. "You promised me you'd be back, Shinichi, but you just disappeared. Whenever you come back, you're always sick. I don't know what I can do, Shinichi. I don't want you to have to lie to me. I know you're in danger all the time, but what am I supposed to do?" Her just-above-a-whisper rose to a cry. "You've never let me know anything. I'm just left here while I watch you run away and I'll never know if you're coming back. I don't know if you're going to come back on your own feet or in a casket and I'm tired of not knowing!"

She was right. Not even he knew if he would survive tracking down the Organization. He couldn't meet her eyes. He tried reaching for her, but he faltered. There was space beside her. He sat there as she cried.

His hands in his lap, he looked at the ground below, anxiously rubbing his hands together. He couldn't do nothing, though, not with Ran distraught as she was. He needed to say something.

Heiji's words came back to him: _Why not live the truth when you can?_

And so the truth came spilling from his lips. "Ran, I don't deserve you," he spoke just above a whisper, looking at her. "You've waited for me for so long. I can't think of anyone else who would do that for me." He put his arm around her shoulder, gently pulled her closer to his chest. "I don't deserve you, Ran." _I love you._ "I hate lying to you. I've told myself, told other people that it's to keep you safe. I've been thinking that the less you know the safer you are.

"I don't want to tell you anything until this case is over, until I'm sure you'll never be targeted because of me."

Ran calmed some, but still sobs wracked her body. "Barou," she said tearfully, mimicking him. "As long as you're a detective, people will come after me because of you. Danger follows you around like a shadow."

"If you want me to stop, I would," he offered.

She drew a shuddering sigh into her lungs. "You'd hate it."

"You'd be worth it."

She shifted, leaned her head on his shoulder. Gingerly, he rested his head on hers. "Why are you telling me all this now?" she asked softly, sniffing. "I'm not complaining, but it feels like you're going to leave again for even longer."

He sighed, his fingers intertwining with hers. "It's been months, and I've accomplished next to nothing with this case. I'm fishing for leads in an empty pond, but if I try and look for any clues directly, you'll be targeted, as will my parents. And Hattori. And Hakase- anyone who knows this case even exists. The people I'm after, they've done horrible things to people who try to arrest them."

She was silent, hesitant to speak. "You've been in hiding?" She whispered, her voice shaking, threatening to fall into crying once more.

His hand fell limp as if to slip from hers. "I didn't want to worry you."

She found his hand and gripped it all the more tight, afraid to let him go. "Shinichi, I want to know what's going on in your life. I want to know when to be cautious and when to not."

He couldn't squeeze her hand back, not yet. "If I don't tell you, then you act normal. They won't suspect a thing."

She turned her head away. Sitting up, she let go of his hand. Wiping her face with his jacket sleeves, she stood up from the porch and faced the forest. She crossed her arms. "Shinichi, I was around your mother more than you'd think. I can act just as well as you can."

He stood up, came behind her. "I'm not saying the right things," he said, almost a question.

"No, you're not." Irritation flowed from her body in waves.

"I don't want you to be in danger. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Stop trying to keep me out of your cases, then." She didn't turn to look at him. Her gaze remained to the forest, her arms crossed. She still wore his jacket. "I'll be safer if I know when to keep my mouth shut. Just tell me one detail about your case. It can be something big or small. I don't care, but I want to know something."

He didn't hesitate. For too long he'd danced the thin line between ignorance is bliss and knowledge is power. He knew he would lose her if he refused. She was his reason for everything. Ai said the reason he was so reckless was because he had someone waiting for him. Ran was waiting for him. Now, she asked him for once in his life to take a step closer. He could not refuse her. "When do you want me to start?"

"Now."

Of all the things he could've told her, only one came to mind. "You were the first person I wanted to tell about the case."

"Why didn't you?" Her question only contained curiosity.

He chuckled humorlessly to himself, remembering the first moments as a six-year-old kid again. "I didn't know how to explain it. No one believed me. I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into."

She hummed in acknowledgment. "Did you think I'd believe you?"

"I've never doubted you would, if I ever get the courage to tell you the truth."

Heiji's voice shouted from the cars. "Kudou, If ya're gonna get back in time, we hafta leave now!"

Shinichi didn't turn to look at him, didn't shout a reply. "I have to go now," he whispered.

She turned around to face him. "I don't want you to," she pleaded. "Don't leave me again."

He shook his head, just as torn. "Ran, it's not safe. I can't."

She gripped his arms. "Stay," she begged. She could make him, both of them knew. She was leagues stronger than him and could easily wrestle him into submission. Shinichi knew he could barely dodge a single punch in his condition. He was completely at her mercy.

"Ran, please."

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me." She held his gaze as firmly as she did his arms.

Shinichi nodded. "I promise, I will do whatever it takes to come back to you," he whispered.

She pressed her lips to his. It was dark outside, no one else saw. No one else had to. They were the only two witnesses needed for such a moment. A moment in which they were at zero, the beginning.

Love is zero.

Ran and Shinichi were one.

They broke apart. His forehead rested on hers. "Before we're adults," she whispered between their mouths.

"That's not a lot of time," he whispered back. "I've only got a year left starting next month."

"If you need to leave me completely," her voice cracked on that word, and his heart shattered again, "I'll wait for you." She lifted her eyes to his. "Conan-kun's waiting for you to solve your case, too."

"I know." Their lips met again, and he wrapped her in his arms for a moment that was far too short.

A car horn honked. He pulled away, met her eyes. "Bye, Ran. I'll see you later."

Ran shook her head. "I'll see you _soon."_

He placed a kiss on her forehead before he walked away. In that moment, there was nothing Shinichi wanted more than to stay with her until Edogawa Conan returned. The idea of the amount of pain that would cause her forced him away.

He waved out the car window as he was driven away. It was too dark to tell if she waved back.


	15. Amidst His Absence

( ▼_▼)ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

Ran hated simply _waiting._ It invited inaction, the bane of her existence. It gave her a numbing mixture of _move, do something_ and _I can't go anywhere, he might come home._ Her hands clenched into tight fists, her legs refusing to stop moving, her mind startlingly blank. Even karate championships that paralyzed the minds of competitors brought her an elation, an adrenaline that encouraged her, whispered in her ear that all she could do was her best, forget the rest.

As she paced circles into the floor, every creak of the floorboards felt like a screech from a banshee. The monotonous bustle of the street outside became a roar in her ears, the lamppost's glow flooding the room was a blinding spotlight. Everything seemed more than it really was as if trying to fill the emptiness she'd come home to for the past five days.

For five days, Ran cooked only enough for two. For five days, her father drank and smoked enough for the both of them. For five days, both of them investigated enough for the entire police department.

For five days, Edogawa Conan had been missing.

A knock on the door an ear-splitting pounding, snatching Ran from the clutches of mindless worry. _It's earlier than his promised time. Maybe he found something,_ whispered something in the back of her mind hopefully. _Maybe it's Conan-kun._

She ran to the door, flung it open. "To-san, I thought you-"

Instead of her father, a very familiar officer stood at the door to the agency. He tipped his hat. "Ojo-sama. I hope I'm not too early."

Ran's shoulders dropped as she let out a sigh. "Hikaru-kun. No, you're just fine. Come, sit. I'll make you some tea."

He reached for her arm, protested, "Ojo-sama, that's not-"

"Sit. Down," she said firmly. "I. Will. Make. Tea."

A brief moment's hesitation, he nodded, took a seat on the couch. "If you insist," he agreed with a touch of reluctance.

He sat silently, awaiting her return. In his pocket lay a pad of notepaper stuffed with every bit of information he could find on Edogawa Conan- some from questionable sources, others from officers he'd entrusted his life to on multiple occasions. He needed to compare notes with someone who interacted with the child on a daily basis; however, with Conan missing, Kuroha doubted Ran was in any state to talk about trivial matters such as Conan's personality.

Thus, he began assisting the Mouris in their search three days ago. Any tip on Conan's whereabouts, a whisper here or a murmur there, he wrote it down and brought it to the Mouri Detective Agency as soon as he got off of work. Kuroha and Ran, working together with her father, had narrowed down the search area to _not Beika_ over the past days. Even as Ran and Kuroha sat in the air-conditioned, comfortable interior of the Agency, Kogoro was out on the streets of Osaka, searching any place that Conan might've frequented with Heiji. The hospitals were spared from a sweep only for now. If Ran and Kuroha couldn't find any new leads to pursue today, they'd turn to the one place no one said Conan was.

The days without Conan would have been unbearable were it not for the man who called himself Kuroha Hikaru. On the second day when he took Ran to lunch, he swore never to lie to her. At dinner that night, he got her to call him by the first name of his alias (because she refused to call him 'phantom thief'). He was transparent, kept nothing except his true face from her.

She found that he was much like Shinichi. They shared a confidence, an imperceptibly high level of intelligence, and that odd habit to murmur things about passersby. To her great relief, he and Shinichi were opposites in terms of luck. Where Shinichi met with dead bodies, life and vibrancy seemed to radiate from Kuroha. Whether by his personality or a higher power, people seemed extremely willing to do favors for him. He got half off their coffee that morning and said he'd run into one of the people they'd had trouble getting in contact with.

If Kuroha and Shinichi were on the same side of the law, they'd either get along extremely well or set out to kill one another. Having someone else too much like you can be aggravating, stressful. They seem to point out your greatest faults while only showing your greatest strengths.

Ran might've felt guilty for getting so close to Kuro- _Hikaru_ if she wasn't assured that neither of them was attracted to the other. They had a camaraderie, not a romance. She knew she and Shinichi were an item, that she'd wait until his case was over. Hikaru had someone else, too- he mentioned a girl he'd known since he was young. How she had the most gorgeous eyes, her hair flawless in every way, her obsession with causing him pain when he teased her. This girl was a younger sister to him, but he wanted her to be more.

"But if she finds out what I've done, she'll never forgive me," he lamented on the third morning as they chatted over coffee. "My father and hers didn't quite get along at times, you see. Now that I'm continuing my father's work, I'm afraid she won't like me when she discovers the truth."

Ran thought before she responded. "When she finds out you lied, she's going to be upset. If she truly cares for you, it will be unavoidable. She'll have hoped that you would have trusted her enough to tell her the truth." She looked out the window of Poirot Cafe, watched people walk past for a moment. "I think that she'll forgive you if you give her time. All you can ask her to do is consider the entire situation rather than hate you for the effects it had on her."

He sipped his coffee loudly, and Ran looked back at him. With a gentle smile, Hikaru asked, "You're sure you're not at all projecting, ojo-sama?"

A clipped, quiet "No" ended the conversation.

The first order of business, as they determined this morning, was to finish the list they'd developed. Countless names and numbers, every friend and family member and police officer Ran and Hikaru could think of compiled onto a contact list. Only one person remained.

"Shinichi-no-kasan is the last person," Ran said as she set tea in front of Hikaru. "I'll go and get my phone from my room. It's charging." Without a backwards glance, she set down the tray on the table and left the main room.

Slowly, Hikaru picked up the steaming cup and blew on it gently. After a moment, it seemed cool enough, so he took a long drink of tea. Ran came back from her room as the hot liquid rushed down his throat, and he set down his cup with a delicate clink as she sat.

He didn't have to recite the number for her; she already knew it by heart. There was little else he could do than sit and watch as Ran worked her magic, lived up to her standing as the daughter of a detective, the best friend of a genius.

"Shinichi-no-kasan! This is Ran."

Kudou Yukiko's voice, bright and energetic, a constant thrilling intensity parading alongside each syllable, sounded over the speakers. "Ran-chan! It's so great to hear from you! Sorry we haven't been in contact more often- on the run from his editors and all that."

"I don't mind," Ran said with a laugh. Yukiko's cheerful energy was contagious.

"How are you? It's been so long since we last spoke. How's Conan-chan?"

Ran paused, inhaled deeply, slowly, silently.

"Ran-chan?" In Yukiko's voice, fear, concern, worry, all for a child that wasn't hers. Yukiko and Ran were both inclined to grow fond of young children quickly. Conan, for better or worse, was no exception.

"Conan-kun has been missing." Yukiko let out a small gasp, but Ran pushed forward, answering questions before Yukiko could ask them. "He got sick on a camping trip and Agasa-hakase drove him to the hospital. The hospital says he never arrived. Hakase says that Conan-kun felt better by the time they got back to Beika, so he went to the agency on his own. No one has seen any trace of him since. There's a murderer who escaped jail and is after Conan-kun, and we need to find him before the murderer does."

"Conan-chan," Yukiko murmured like a prayer. She took a moment of silence to process the information, but not a beat more. Her flesh and blood may have been finally found out, already trapped in a medical facility where the personnel preferred jet black to pristine white lab coats. His potential killers might be chasing him as she and Ran spoke.

There was no time to waste.

"Let me get Yusaku. He's talked to the Edogawas recently. He'll know."

Ran waited, listened to Yukiko's heels click on the hard floor as she went searching for her husband. Hikaru gave Ran a quizzical look, and she covered the receiver with her hand. "Shinichi-no-kasan doesn't know where he is, but Shinichi-no-tosan might," she explained quietly. "He talked to the Edogawas, so-" she held up a finger as chatter came over the phone. "Hold on."

"Yu-chan. I've got Ran-chan on the phone for you," said Yukiko with a playful lilt.

"What's the occasion?" Ran's heart grew warm. Yusaku's fatherly tones were reminiscent of Shinichi's, and it had been too long since she spoke with her second father figure.

"Conan-chan's missing," Yukiko said a little tersely. "Edogawa-san talked to you a day or two ago, remember?" An edge to her voice that confused Ran.

She could see in her mind's eye Yusaku nodding slowly, taking the phone from Yukiko. "Thank you, Yukiko." Suddenly his voice was clear and crisp into Ran's ear. Ran took her hand from the receiver and gave Hikaru a short we go.

"Ran-chan. It's nice to hear from you again."

"You as well, Shinichi-no-tosan."

"Now. You say Conan-kun is missing. When did you last see him?"

Ran found herself repeating the same information she'd told Yukiko. Yusaku pressed her for every intricacy she could think of and countless others she didn't. The first questions were understandable, relevant information- Conan's temperature, when his condition changed, what did he eat- but after a short while, the information he asked for became more obscure by the second. Where was the campsite, how long was the drive, which officers helped solve the case, who died and who killed them.

Within minutes, Ran's brain began to feel like a sponge, squeezed relentlessly to force out tiny drops of information that didn't seem to be of any use at answers became mechanical, Yusaku's questions blending together. Hikaru looked on with concern as Ran's polite disposition began slipping. Her mind went blank, a headache creeping upon her. Irritation prowled around the edges of her consciousness, grew closer to tearing down her patience with every question about a remote detail.

"Thank you for bearing with me," Yusaku said at last. Ran let out a long, silent breath. "Edogawa-san didn't know who to contact when he found out his son was sick. I mentioned you and assumed he'd reach out to you. I found out this morning that he had yet to contact anyone on account of an Edogawa family outing, so I want to give Edogawa-san as much information as I can. I'm concerned for Shinichi's cousin as well. Intelligence like Conan-kun's is rare. If his fever had any effect on his brain, we'd need to know right away."

Ran clenched and unclenched her hand a few times, took a breath. "But you know where he is."

"Yes. Edogawa-san and Fumiyo-san suddenly decided to take Conan-kun back to America for a while. They said that they took him from your father's detective agency. They're the only people who might be more impulsive than Yukiko," he laughed. Then, as almost an afterthought: "Because Conan-kun has been so sick as of late, Edogawa-san is hesitant to let him return to Japan. Yukiko and I are working on changing his mind."

Someone had punched Ran in the stomach, left her hollow and breathless. "Why didn't they say anything?" she whispered, anger and worry inching into her voice. "To-san and I have taken care of him. Edogawa-san has never called us. It was months before we met them. They've been awful at caring for their son. Conan-kun talks with Heiji-kun about _murders_ for fun," she whispered with all the incredulity she'd felt over the almost-a-year that Conan had lived with them.

"To-san's been searching every day since Conan-kun disappeared. Hikaru-kun and I have called everyone we could. Megure-keibu has a team searching for Conan-kun. We thought serial killer might've gotten him. _We didn't know if he was alive,"_ she whispered fiercely, every bit of stress and exhaustion rising to her chest, burning a hole through her heart. "Why on Earth didn't they say anything?" Ran asked, spitting her distress and heartache and misery and fatigue into the receiver.

She was met with silence.

Tears of frustration, of relief, burned as they streamed down her cheeks. She collapsed all at once. Her head fell into her hand. The hand holding the phone fell to the couch. Her shoulders fell, three days' worth of stress leaving her all at once.

Hikaru was at her side in a flash. He took the phone from her, spoke a few quiet words to Yusaku. He hung up the phone, quietly placed it on the coffee table, and wrapped an arm around Ran.

She didn't cry for long. Her anger quickly melted to relief. These were happy tears because finally, after so many long, excruciating hours, she had confirmation that her pseudo little brother was safe. He wasn't in the clutches of a serial killer. He wasn't sick and injured in a random back alley in the city. He wasn't running off on his own to catch the deranged woman after him. Conan-kun was safe. He was in America. Not in danger. _Safe._

When she at last lifted her head, Hikaru met her with a smile. Tears glistened on Ran's face as she beamed. "Conan-kun's okay."

"We've done it. I believe this calls for a night off- a celebration, if you will." Hikaru said, lifting Ran up from her crumpled posture. "I propose dinner tonight- somewhere nice. You have been amazingly diligent, persistently working for these past few days. You deserve a chance to let go. I can pick you up in an hour to let you get ready."

She laughed. "Kuroha Hikaru-san, I thought we agreed: no expensive outings. Besides, where would we go? No restaurant I know accepts reservations an hour before arrival."

A twinkle in his eye. "I know a place. And I can use my mother's card. Her work pays well, so there's no need to worry about expenses."

"If you insist." She glanced at her phone. "Can you give me two hours? I want to tell everyone else that Conan-kun is okay."

Hikaru followed her gaze to the table, his eyes landing on the list of names next to her phone. "I'll contact the law enforcement and everyone from suicide cases. That should leave about half for you."

"Thank you for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could. You must not sell yourself short, Ran-san. The majority of the work has been done by you. I am merely a supplement to your incredible plan."

"You flatter me."

"It is impossible not to when a radiant flower such as yourself is the subject of the matter."

Ran rolled her eyes, rose from her seat. "I need to put something together for to-san. I can't thank you enough for your help."

"You took the words from my mouth." Hikaru stood, took Ran's hand. He kissed her knuckles. "It has been the greatest pleasure to work with you." Straightening again, he started towards the door. "Thank you for the tea, as well. It was wonderful." Tipping his hat as he stood in the doorway: "I will pick you up no later than eight."

"See you soon, Hikaru-kun." She gave a little wave.

He broke into his trademark grin just before he shut the door. "Congratulations, Mouri Ran-san. You've proved that you are no bystander."

°˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ °

As soon as he exited the building, Kuroba Kaito's phone began ringing in his pocket. Somewhat irritably he fish-dugout his phone and answered it. "I thought I said not to call me, Jii-chan. Ka-san won't know until-"

 _"BAKAITO!"_ screeched a voice that was very _not_ Jii's. _"You need to tell Aoko before you leave the country. I thought you got robbed, you idiot!"_

Kaito went speechless for a second. When he regained himself, very clearly, he sounded out the syllables: "A-hou-ko."

 _"You don't get it! Your clothes were everywhere, and you still had trail mix in the fridge, and no one knew where you went and you made Aoko really worried,"_ she complained. _"To-san almost called the police."_

"Your dad _is_ the police, Aoko," Kaito said flatly.

 _"Doesn't matter! You could've said something before disappearing off the face of the earth,"_ she huffed.

Kaito looked left and right before crossing the street. He couldn't be seen talking in this voice with these clothes on. He had to find a place to hide. "Aoko, I'll explain in just a minute, but I'm in a bit of a situation. I need to-"

 _"Nu-uh. You are not hanging up on Aoko,"_ she said stubbornly. _"Put Aoko on hold if you have to, but if you hang up, Aoko will make you a very special dinner when you get back home,"_ she said maliciously.

 _I can't deal with her right now._ "Give me five minutes," he whispered into the phone. A pair of eyes burned into his back. He didn't dare alert this potential stalker that he knew he was being followed. He made a sharp turn into the next alley. A few jumps off of fire escapes, and all the stalker found when they rounded the corner was a dumpster and a few stray bird droppings. They let out a curse before continuing down the street.

Kaito stood on the top of the roof, quietly soothing his doves. They had not taken kindly to his acrobatics and decided to all flap their wings simultaneously in protest. It took no small amount of petting and promises of bird seed in the future to get his birds to relax once more.

With no skyscrapers nearby, Kaito knew he'd be safe changing here. Quickly, he slipped from his deliberately distinctive disguise into something more nondescript. Two minutes later, a young businessman with a sharp chin and indigo eyes emerged from the office building.

"Sorry about that," he said at last to the waiting Aoko. "Doves can be excitable creatures."

 _"When are you getting back?"_

"How did you know I'm not in Japan? I didn't have time to leave a note."

 _"Jii-san told me. I'm calling from his phone."_

Jii's voice in the background called out: _"I'm sorry, botchama, Aoko-san wouldn't take no for a-"_

 _"And why exactly did you leave without a word? If you tell Aoko it was about the doves, she'll find you and keep all your doves for herself."_

Kaito clicked his tongue. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. Doves are a handful. They're not exactly inexpensive, either."

Aoko groaned. _"Kaito, the doves are not relevant. Why did you leave in such a rush?"_

Kaito glanced into the window of a sandwich looks nice."Ka-san had an accident during one of her shows." He knew Aoko's expression without seeing it: lips pursed and eyebrows tilted up. Concerned. "She's broken her ankle and an arm. She couldn't do any shows, but she was fine until her landlord threatened eviction a week ago. I got a plane ticket with some of our savings and I've been doing Ka-san's shows since I got here. She'll be healed in two weeks, so I can come home then."

Aoko hesitated. _"If there's anything Aoko can do for you, just let me know. I can send over some chocolate. Chikage-san likes mint dark, right?"_

"Yeah. And could you email me the notes? The only other person I trust to take notes is Hakuba, and I refuse to ask a detective for help."

 _"To-san is a detective."_

"That doesn't count."

 _"Aoko will send you notes,"_ she promised. She glanced around Kaito's room. _"Did you leave any doves behind that Aoko should be worried about?"_

"No, I have them all. If anything, keep an eye out for Rabbit. She got away during a performance."

 _"I thought you said you weren't in Japan."_

Kaito silently cursed himself and thanked his lucky stars that his Poker Face spilled over into his tone of voice. "I had to get a bit more money before I left. If you see Rabbit around, give her to Jii-chan. He knows how to take care of her."

 _"Got it."_

"I gotta go, Aoko. Ka-san said to be back before midnight. I'm a few hours ahead of you, if you'll remember."

 _"Take care, Kaito. Tell Chikage-san Aoko says hi."_

"I will. Good night, Aoko."

 _"Night, Kaito."_

Kaito tucked his phone away again and lifted his hand to hail a taxi. How was he ever going to pull off a heist with all he'd gotten himself into?


	16. Blood of the Covenant

‾͟͟͞(((ꎤˋ̫ˊ)—̳͟͞͞o

A knock on the door aroused a large man from his thoughts. Rising to his feet, Hattori Heizo scowled as he marched to the door. He had not yet gotten over the last visitor Heiji had brought home. He was not enthusiastic about meeting another one of those kids.

To his great relief and surprise, Heizo opened the door to a vaguely familiar face. The name on the tip of his tongue, Heizo briefly wondered where he knew the man from. He wasn't one of Heiji's teachers, nor was he a subordinate in the prefecture. He wasn't the parent of any of Heiji's friends. Heiji didn't have many friends, so Heizo knew each of their parents personally. The more he thought about it, the more unfamiliar the man before him became.

His hair messy, standing up all directions as though he'd run his hands through it in frustration multiple times. His face resembled that of a raccoon's: dark bags under his eyes, an unkempt jungle of a beard sprouting up along his chin. Worry lines like war trenches ran across his forehead. Sweat stain shades darker than his suit smelled days old creeped out from his armpits, his cheap undershirt stained with various substances Heizo knew would be best left unknown.

"Are you Hattori-san?" Accusing and confrontational, his voice raspy and hoarse as if he'd shouted for hours, his eyes blazing as though he was prepared to do it again.

Heizo did not fail to notice the stance this stranger took. Feet perfectly spaced, poised to whip out a weapon at any moment. If there had been a bulge in the stranger's coat, Heizo's hand would've flown to his holster in self-defense; however, the stance was slightly off. The stranger almost imperceptibly swayed forwards and backwards, his fatigue evident in his trembling muscles. He tried in vain to keep himself steady, firm, intimidating.

Every initial instinct screamed at Heizo to close the door, lock it, and get some officers to his house to arrest this unstable and potentially dangerous man. Heizo hesitated, let his hand leave the door. While he was not as observant or perceptive as his son, Heizo knew the look of a desperate father when he saw one.

"Yes, I am. Who are ya?"

"Mouri Kogoro," said the stranger.

"Come inside, Mouri-san. Ya look tired." Heizo stood back to let Kogoro inside, suddenly recognizing Nemure-no-Kogoro.

Kogoro opened his mouth to protest. The biting words died in his throat, however, as a large yawn cut him off. He went red, scowled. "Excuse me."

A small, understanding smile. "Come. My wife makes excellent tea. Shizu? We have a guest." Heizo led Kogoro inside, a hand on his back to guide him.

Kogoro's steps were hesitant, unsure, stumbling at times. Heizo let a flash of concern crossed his conscience. How long had Kogoro been out and about? At least the day by the smell of him, presumably more if the scraggly beard was anything to go by.

"Mint tea or jasmine?" Shizuka's voice traveled down the stairs and she descended.

Heizo said "mint" at the same time Kogoro muttered "jasmine." Shizuka took one look at Kogoro as her husband said him in a chair. Kogoro met her eyes, but he didn't raise a finger to attempt to flirt with her.

"Mint it is."

As Shizuka prepared tea in the other room, Heizo sat across from Kogoro. "Mouri-san. I don't believe we've officially met b'fore."

"Your son is close to my brat," Kogoro muttered absentmindedly.

Heizo raised his eyebrows, but Kogoro didn't notice. Heizo cleared his throat after a beat of silence. "What brings ya here? Ya're out after hours, an' I don't think that's on accident."

Kogoro lifted his eyes to meet Heizo's. "Ran went on a camping trip with your son and his girlfriend. Conan and his friends went, too. Hakase was their chaperone."

Heizo carefully watched Kogoro, searching his eyes for an intent. "I'm aware," he said when Kogoro didn't elaborate. "Heiji broke his leg because of a flood. Was your daughter injured?"

Kogoro shook his head. "Not Ran. She's-- she's fine." Kogoro folded his hands. Not a beat later, he pulled his hands apart to run them through his hair. Letting his arms fall to his sides, he shook his head again. "It was Conan. The brat got a cold. He's never been the healthiest, and he's needed hospitalization more than once."

Heizo's thoughts flickered to their uninvited guest upstairs.

Kogoro tapped his foot, glanced at the stairs before his gaze landed on Heizo. "Hakase brought Conan back to Beika early. He said by the time they got to his house, the brat felt fine, so he took him back to my place. Hakase got called away for a repair job and left Conan alone.

"The house was empty when Ran came home that evening."

Heizo didn't know how to respond for a moment, lacking confidence in his knowledge of the situation. After a silence that lasted a beat longer than it should've, Heizo found the words: "What would ya like me ta do?"

"Kudou Shinichi." Heizo's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kogoro. "He left with your son. I need to talk to him."

Heizo shook his head. "I cannot do that for ya."

"The detective brat is Conan's only relative in the country," said Kogoro, anger prowling in his undertones as his patience wore thin. "I asked around, and more than one of your neighbors saw him come into your house." Heizo's permanent scowl deepened. "I'm not trying to arrest the kid. I'm just trying to find Conan. If you know where he is--"

Heizo remained callous. "I do not. My son might have an idea of Kudou-kun's whereabouts."

Kogoro would not be swayed. "Then I'll ask him. Is he here? I'll go talk to him." Kogoro shot to his feet.

Shizuka emerged from the other room, a steaming mug in her hands. "Heiji went out with friends earlier."

"When will he be back? I need to talk to him," said Kogoro insistently.

"I'm not sure," Shizuka said carefully. She placed the mug in Kogoro's hands, gently pushed him back into his chair. "Will ya tell Heizo where ya've searched? There are still some officers on patrol who can keep an eye out for Conan-kun."

"He's not in Beika," Kogoro began.

Shizuka held up a hand, pointed to the mug in his hand. "Drink. Then talk."

Remembering how she'd handled the man with a katana, Kogoro nodded silently and obeyed. When he set the cup down again, it was empty.

"Conan-kun is not in Beika," Shizuka prompted.

Kogoro swallowed. "Yes. We started looking as soon as I got back with Megure-keibu. Every available officer under his jurisdiction has been looking for him. He hasn't been found in any of the typical places to dump a body. None of his friends have seen him. No one at Poirot saw him go into the Agency. No one between my house and Hakase's saw him. He hasn't been seen on any buses or subways or trains or taxis. It's like the brat vanished from the face of the earth."

Shizuka folded her arms. "Ya came ta Osaka next."

"Yeah. Conan likes hanging around your kid. I thought he'd be hiding somewhere out here if he managed to get a flight. He's clever enough to do it."

Shizuka shook her head. "He can't be older than six. How would he get on an hour an' a half fight without a guardian?"

Without so much as a glance in her direction: "You tell me," he muttered darkly.

Heizo lurched forward, opened his mouth, fists clenched and eyes alight with fury. Kogoro flinched, but he refused to look up. He had nothing to lose here. The Hattoris knew something about Kudou Shinichi that Kogoro didn't. If he found out anything, anything about where Shinichi might be, it would be a lead to finding Conan.

With one swift motion, Shizuka grabbed her husband by the arm and pulled him back into his seat. "Heizo." A warning.

Giving a low grunt, Heizo reluctantly relaxed into the couch.

"Mouri-san, what exactly can I tell ya that ya'll believe?" Shizuka's eyes lost their gentle glow, dimmed to a hardened defense.

Kogoro took on an incessant, unrepentant determination. "That you somehow managed to sneak him through an airport and into your house. That you're hiding the detective brat somewhere here. That you can get him to me so that he can _find my son,"_ he shouted.

Shizuka bristled. "Mouri-san, only Heiji knows--"

Kogoro lifted his head, met Shizuka's eyes with a smoldering glare of his own. "And how long do you think I'll sit here and take that? Even if your kid's smart, they don't get anything past us. You don't think I've heard the footsteps overhead? I know someone's upstairs. Either he comes down here or I go up there and start--"

The front door crashed open. "Oba-chan! Occhan! Conan-kun is safe!" Kogoro stopped, mouth gaping as Kazuha burst into the front room, waving her phone. "Kogoro-ojisan. What're ya doin' here?" Kogoro said nothing, gaped at Kazuha.

Shizuka rose to her feet, crossed the room to Kazuha. "Kazuha-chan, what's this 'bout Conan-kun?" she asked quietly.

Prying her eyes from Kogoro, Kazuha turned on her phone. "I got a text from Ran-chan. She said that Shinichi-kun's parents confirmed that Conan-kun's okay."

Kogoro stumbled to his feet. "Where is he? What did Yuki-chan say?"

Kazuha resisted the urge to back away. Kogoro reeked of alcohol, sweat, and cigarette smoke. "Conan-kun's parents took him ta America. He'll be back in Japan once they think he's ready for it. They thought he was gettin' too sick too often here."

Staggering backwards, Kogoro fell back into the chair. "Conan's with... his parents?" He lifted his arm as though to run it once more through his hair, but it just hovered in the air. "My apologies, Hattori-san. To you too, Shizuka-san." His arm dropped back to his side, and he made a move to stand again. "My outburst was--"

"--Justifiable," interrupted Shizuka. "Our children often make us do things we don't expect." A brief smile before a regal, impassive expression replaced it. "We can get ya a ticket on the next flight back. I can accompany you to the airport, if you would like."

Kogoro nodded numbly. "Please. I need to get back to Ran."

With a short nod, Heizo helped Kogoro from his seat. "Ya may want ta clean up b'fore ya return to your house. From what I've heard of your daughter, she would have our heads if we sent ya back ta Tokyo in such a condition."

As though for the first time, Kogoro took notice of his clothing. "I've been worse," he muttered, "and I don't have anything else."

"While I get ya a ticket-- Shizu? Will ya take him ta get another suit?" She nodded. Heizo lowered his head to Kogoro's ear and dropped his voice. "I do not appreciate your conduct towards my wife. Be mindful of that." Kogoro swallowed, nodded, knowing that he was at Heizo's mercy. "However, I do not condemn a man who sacrifices everything for his child."

Kogoro looked at Heizo, shook his head. "No. No, he's not my kid. He's got parents. He's with them."

Kazuha silently slipped upstairs, Heizo's response reaching her ears as she ascended. "Blood is not all that makes up a family, Mouri-san."


	17. No Third Act

_Five Days Ago, Near the Akagi House._

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ

Ten minutes down the road, Heiji squirmed in his seat. "Kudou, can I put my leg up?" Without waiting for a response, he shifted so his leg rested across the back of the car, barely touching Shinichi's leg. "Sorry," he muttered. "My leg was gettin' stiff like that."

"You're fine. Just don't kick me," Shinichi said good-naturedly.

Heiji returned the grin before a thought occurred to him. "Ya oughta call your doctor. She said ta keep 'er updated."

His words took a beat to register. After a moment, Shinichi nodded in realization, taking out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. "I've probably got a few hours, but she'll still want to scold me for taking so long."

Kazuha, sitting in the front seat next to her father, turned around in her seat. "We can drive ya ta the airport if ya need it. You gotta get back ta your case pretty soon, right?"

"Correct. Once I ask my doctor, I'll know where I need to be dropped off, " Shinichi said as he sent a text to Heiji. _How fluent is Kazuha-chan in English?_

Heiji looked up at Shinichi as his phone buzzed, gave him a confused look before replying. _not rlly y?_

 _What about Toyama-san?_

 _dont think so._ He took another moment to type. _ya want privacy_

Catching Heiji's eye, Shinichi gave him a short nod.

"Ya know I'm still here," grumbled Kazuha. "If ya're tryin' ta keep me outta things, at least be stealthy 'bout it."

"Maybe ya should butt outta things that don't involve ya," Heiji snapped.

"Ya're in my dad's car. I'm pretty sure I'm involved now," she shot back.

Shinichi broke in before they could escalate to a hot-blooded Osakan cage match. "My apologies, Kazuha-chan. There are still details about my case that I'd rather not speak of."

She softened, guilt swooping down to drive away the anger on her face. "Got it. I won't pry." She faced the front again.

Toyama glanced back at Shinichi in the rearview mirror. "About your case. Ya've been on it for a long time... People 're saying you're dead."

Shinichi avoided his gaze, nodded. "I know. I'd like to keep those rumors circulating for a while. Please, if someone mentions that I'm dead, don't tell them otherwise."

Toyama's shoulders tensed, his knuckles went white on the steering wheel. Before he could speak, Heiji nudged Shinichi's leg with his foot. "Kudou, your doctor. Call 'er already."

Shinichi pressed call on his phone. "You're right. Sumimasen, Toyama-san." Reluctantly, Toyama looked back to the road. Shinichi was safe from Toyama for now.

Ai took a few rings to answer. "Took you long enough."

Shinichi shrugged defenselessly. _"I was a bit too preoccupied to call. Convicting a murderer and all."_

 _"You're speaking English?"_ Whether intentionally or not, she switched languages. No language, however, could convey her absolute disappointment in him. _"I thought I told you: get a ride with someone who knows."_

 _"I did. The only one fitting that requirement is Hattori."_ Heiji looked up at the mention of his name. _"It is his girlfriend and her dad I need to be careful about."_

He sputtered. "Oi! She ain't-"

Smirking, Shinichi locked eyes with him. "Voice recording."

"Ya wouldn't dare-"

 _"Kudou-kun, quit acting like a child,"_ she scolded.

 _"Yes, sorry."_

 _"No you're not."_

 _"No, I am not."_ Shinichi couldn't keep the glee from his tone.

Haibara sighed _. "Just give me the information I need. You know the drill."_

Listing off his heart rate and temperature, Shinichi lowered his voice to describe the rest of what Ai needed. _"Mild cold symptoms. Light headache in the front of my head, and occasionally sneezing. Stuffy nose sometimes, and the typical ache that comes with the height change."_ He didn't have to go into too much detail. She knew exactly what he was talking about. _"A slight pain in my chest with each heartbeat, but nothing I cannot handle."_

She went quiet for a moment. _"You've got about eight more hours, thanks to the second antidote. I want you to stay with the Osaka boy once it wears off. The professor will come to get you once this all blows over."_

 _"All what?"_ His mind raced with the morbid possibilities. _A murderer a suicide **somehow They found out** "What is going on?"_

Ai hesitated. _"Edogawa-kun has gone missing. Neither I nor the professor know where he is. The professor is working with your father to figure out how exactly how Edogawa-kun disappeared **as we drove him to the hospital."**_

A small frown. _"That does pose a problem."_

 _"You don't say,"_ she drawled. _"But don't worry about it. Once we get a solid enough story, I'll text you the details of your role."_

 _"Thank you, Hai-"_

 _"Sakura-san,"_ she interrupted. _"The Osaka boy called me Sakura-san the last time we spoke."_

A twinge of guilt. He'd almost slipped. _"Thanks, Sakura-san. See you tomorrow?"_

 _"If all goes well, yes. Good luck. Don't get into another case or it will mean your head."_ A distinct click as she hung up.

When he hung up, Shinichi noticed Toyama looking at him intently. Shinichi asked him a question before he could bring up the case again. "About how long until we get to Hattori's house?" Confusion on Toyama's face. "I left my medicine there," Shinichi explained.

"We're pro'lly 'bout three ta four hours out," Heiji said. He looked at his phone, most likely playing a game. "Since we're bout an hour from Tokyo ta begin with, an' Occhan always speeds-"

Toyama held his hands up on defense for a moment before gripping the steering wheel again. "I'm a police officer! What're they gonna do, arrest me?" Kazuha facepalmed and Shinichi couldn't hold back a snort. "Besides, Kudou-kun needs ta get gone again as soon as he can, an' ya've got a broken leg. I've got perfectly good justification for goin' a few kilometers per hour over the limit," Toyama huffed.

"If by 'a few' ya mean 'bout thirty," muttered Kazuha. Her dad groaned in protest, and the rest of them laughed.

Kazuha turned back to face the two detectives. "Shinichi-kun… do ya have a heart condition?" she whispered. "'Cause when Heiji woke ya up, it seemed like ya were havin' some kinda heart attack."

Shinichi nodded slowly. "I guess you could call it that. I haven't gotten diagnosed," he replied quietly choosing his words carefully, "but every attack feels like a really powerful heartbeat." Heiji made a face at that, but he kept his mouth shut when Shinichi looked his way.

Kazuha pursed her lips, looked between Heiji and Shinichi. She finally grinned, clapped her hands together. "Shinichi-kun! I got one more question for ya."

Shinichi tilted his head, crossing his arms comfortably. "Sure, I'm happy to-"

"Ran-chan." She wrapped her arms around the headrest and sat her head on her hands. Eyes glittering with mischief, an elfish grin spread across her face. "What'd ya talk 'bout with her?"

Heiji nudged Shinichi, grinning alongside Kazuha. His eyebrows bounced up and down. "Yeah, Kudou. What'd nee-chan do with ya while ya sat in the dark?"

Shinichi, pulling out his phone: "You know, I've got an interesting mp3 file that Kazuha-chan-"

Heiji froze again. "NOPE," he shouted. "NO THANKS NO DETAILS NEEDED." He retreated to his side of the car, pulling both of his legs close to his chest. If looks could kill, Shinichi would be alive and healthy. Heiji buried his face, avoided all eye contact.

Kazuha quirked an eyebrow, pointed to Heiji. "Shinichi-kun, how did ya…?"

Shinichi shrugged, leaning back into his seat. "Some may call it blackmail. I call it using my resources."

A notification popped up on his phone.

 _You have been added to [THE DEETS] by Llamatail-chan_

"Kazuha-chan?"

"Shhhhh," she shushed. "Just open it." She'd turned to face forward. Shinichi couldn't see her expression, but her excitement was evident enough in the little giggles she gave now and again.

"But-"

"Just do it."

With a twinge of apprehension, he opened the chat.

 _Llamatail-chan: TELL ME_

 _coffeemonster: no_

 _Llamatail-chan: Y NOT_

 _coffeemonster: z not_

 _Llamatail-chan: fight me shinichi-kun_

 _coffeemonster: Then why so? I see no reason to tell you other than gossip_

 _Llamatail-chan: see now we're on the same page_

 _SO_

 _THE_

 _DEETS_

 _GIVE_

 _THEM_

 _TO_

 _ME_

 _coffeemonster: kazuha-chan you are filling up my notification feed_

 _please utilize only one text bubble for a sentence rather than seven_

 _Llamatail-chan: but Ran-chan wont tell me ;-;_

 _coffeemonster: you already asked her_

 _Llamatail-chan: yeah but she be busy_

 _conan-kun is kinda sorta maybe missing_

He felt a flash of guilt but a larger wave of relief. Ai had been right. Tokyo wasn't safe unless Conan came back.

Kazuha looked back at him through the gap between the headrest and the seat. "On-e-gai?" she pleaded with doe-eyes.

He deadpanned. "You're going to ask until I say something, aren't you."

"Ya know it!" she chirped.

With an exasperated sigh, he began to type.

 _coffeemonster: she was mad because she knew my case was dangerous but I never said anything_

 _Llamatail-chan: o sorry_

 _i was talkin bout that w/ MONKEY_AHOU in the kitchen an ran-chan mighta heard cuz she was guardin the door while u slept_

 _cofffeemonster: monkey ahou?_

 _Llamatail-chan_ _: it_

 _when i type his name it autocorrects to that_

 _it be his username_

 _he lost a bet_

 _BUT I SWEAR I DIDNT MEAN TO TELL RAN-CHAN SOMETHING YA DIDNT WANT HER TA KNOW_

 _coffeemonster: it's fine_

 _I'd be more concerned if she hadn't figured out my job was dangerous_

 _Llamatail-chan: wht hppnd nxt_

 _coffeemonster: what happened to your vowels_

 _she got me to promise to tell her things_

 _Llamatail-chan: 'm svng m vwls fr mprtnt thngs_

 _oooooh yasss_

 _about ur case_

 _coffeemonster: and we have discovered what is "mprtnt" to kazuha-chan_

 _and yes. every time i call her_

 _Llamatail-chan: she'll like that_

 _coffemonster: until I tell her how much danger I'm actually in_

 _Llamatail-chan: better than keeping her in the dark_

 _there's only one truth, right?_

 _coffeemonster: but i don't want to hurt anyone_

 _Llamatail-chan: she's been hurt enough by what ya haven't told her_

 _coffeemonster: she's been hurt enough by what I haven't told her_

 _Llamatail-chan: glad to see we be on the same page_

 _u know an infected wound doesnt get better if u ignore it_

 _coffeemonster: what she doesn't know won't hurt her?_

 _Llamatail-chan: WEAK AND U KNOW IT_

 _U ALREADY PROMISED_

 _NO EXCUSES_

 _coffeemonster: i have been millimeters away from losing Ran since I got dragged into this case_

 _i don't want to say something that will drive her away for good_

 _i don't want to lose her_

 _Llamatail-chan: ur doing the right thing_

 _idk what shinran was before the case_

 _coffeemonster: what_

 _Llamatail-chan: but if u_ _want her to be a part of ur life, u have to let her know what else is in ur life, too_

 _coffeemonster: what is shinran_

 _Llamatail-chan: o that_

 _whe was talkin bout u a lot i did research_

 _u have a fan following_

 _coffemonster: and?_

 _Llamatail-chan: they ship u w/ ran-chan_

 _u have a ship name_

 _it be shinran_

 _coffeemonster: what is a 'ship' name_

 _[Llamatail-chan has left the chat]_

He dropped his phone and leaned forward. "Kazuha-chan, what's a ship name?" he sniggered. "I dunno if I can explain it. Maybe I should show the chat ta Heiji and see if he can tell ya."

He glared at her (though the grin on his face refused to stay hidden). "This is blackmail."

"I call it usin' my resources," she giggled.

Toyama shook his head. "She's got ya there, Kudou-kun," he chuckled. His smile faded as he glanced again at Shinichi. "Kazuha, could ya trade seats with Kudou-kun? I'd like ta ask him a few things."

Shinichi ran a hand through his hair, dropping back into his seat. "I was thinking to get a nap," he said evasively.

Kazuha touched her father's arm. "Oto-chan, he's been workin' all day with a cold. I'll bet ya can talk ta 'im when we get back ta Heiji's."

"We're 'bout three hours from my house," Heiji mentioned. "I'll wake ya up when we get there."

"Arigato," murmured Shinichi as he closed his eyes.

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ

Shinichi had never put much faith or thought into his dreams. They were, after all, simply manifestations of subconscious thought, something to occupy one's mind as they rested. Only twice had he slept as Kudou Shinichi since the apotoxin, and each night plagued him with vivid nightmares. (Even his own subconscious knew that he didn't deserve to be himself yet.)

Despite knowing this, he thought he'd rather face the Dreamscape than any questions Toyama would have for him. Shinichi couldn't involve Kazuha or her father any more than he already had. No one else needed to be put in danger.

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ

 _Conan panted heavily as he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time despite the exhaustion burning in his lungs, in his legs. The door in front of him crashed open. He burst onto the rooftop._

 _KID_ _stood on the cement wall surrounding the rooftop, holding a glimmering diamond to the moon. It cast a deep red glow across the whole roof, bathing the scene in blood._ _With a wary eye, Conan readied his tranquilizer watch. He struggled to gain control of his breathing as KID turned his head to grin at Conan._

 _"We're alike, you and I." A voice different from KID's echoed in Conan's ears. Desperately, Conan searched the depths of his memory to pinpoint the speaker. His mind failed him._

 _"You're **just like** me, in fact. Lying and tricking and cheating your way through life."_

 _Conan_ _shook his head, clapped his hands over his ears. **"Chigau!** We have morals, we care about things-"_

 _KID_ _cackled, a spine chilling sound that shook Conan to the bone. For the first time, Conan noticed the gem's glow getting brighter. With every passing second, it grew whiter, draining the light from KID's uniform. As KID laughed, his suit was a light grey._

 _"We care only about ourselves! And those things you call morals?" KID sneered. "Those are the little lies you tell yourself at night so that you don't drive yourself mad with guilt." His maniacal laughter echoed through the night once more. Conan shivered, began to back away as KID's uniform approached charcoal._

 _He_ _still held the gem to the moonlight, its glow nearly white. "Tantei-kun, you're worse than I am. I borrow jewels every once in a while. You lie to your beloved. You put children in danger. You string along an incompetent detective with no regard for his health. You drag innocent people into a case not even you can solve."_

 _At_ _last, a cry erupted from Conan's throat. "I didn't have a choice! I didn't-"_

 _"Oh, you had a choice." KID turned his head further, his uniform black as night. Ran's face looked back at him. Mercilessly, her voice resonated across the rooftop. "And you chose **wrong."**_

 _The_ _dream shifted, sending Conan spiraling through gates and doorways until he landed in the middle of a park. As he rose to his feet, he looked up into Shinichi's face._

 _"Come on, Ran," said dream-Shinichi. "Stop crying."_

 _Her_ _eyes overflowing with tears, Ran only cried harder. "How can you say that?"_

 _He laughed nervously. "I've seen this sort of_ _thing so often." Ran looked up. He grinned. "A lot of bodies in pieces."_

 _His_ _attempt at humor brought on another wave of tears. Ran sniffed and sobbed. "Hey," he said with a sort of kindness, "just hurry up and forget about it. These kinds of things happen all the time, you know…"_

 _She_ _shook her head violently. "No, they don't! They only happen when you're around! Honestly. And you said nothing would happen at an amusement park-"_

 _"Ran, go on without me." She looked up. He was looking somewhere else, already running off. "I'll catch up real soon!"_

 _She_ _watched him go for only a moment. With a mixture of **Shinichi, you jerk** and **don't leave me here please,** she chased after him._

 _She_ _followed him through the bush maze and to a bridge, heart pounding with a deep, sickening sensor of dread. When she reached the bridge, she lost him. Looking left and right, she didn't dare call his name. The long, silver hair of one of the men in black glimmered in the moonlight. The man in black stood at the other end of the bridge, looking down._

 _"Your detective friend is doomed," murmured Gin._

 _Ran_ _couldn't move, her feet rooted to the spot as Gin's eyes of ice pierced her with a laser beam intensity. Suddenly it felt like an army had every one of their weapons trained on her. Any move she made would mean death._

 _"Soon, you will be too." He spoke softly, maliciously as he stalked away. He trod carefully, drawing a metal baton from his sleeve as he approached the snooping detective._

 _Ran_ _could do nothing. Her legs and feet were stone. She listened with sickening apprehension as Gin cracked the pipe over Shinichi's head. Feeling crept into her toes as Gin took out one of the pills. Her legs flooded with energy as Shinichi choked on the water being poured into his throat._

 _Ran_ _jumped over the railing of the bridge and landed next to Gin. Without hesitation, Gin swung the pole at her head. It connected with a painful crack. She collapsed next to Shinichi. He gasped for breath beside her._

 _Gin_ _forced a pill down her throat. Water came next. She swallowed instinctively._

 _He dropped her head. "So long, insects."_

 _Shinichi_ _gasped, choked beside her. Ran couldn't move. He began steaming. She watched as his bones cracked and reformed. He screamed before going silent._

 _A_ _terrible jolt pulsated from Ran's chest._


	18. A Rock and a Hard Place

ヾ(*・-・)ﾂθ

(ง'̀-'́)ง (つ･･)つ:

Shinichi woke, his chest heaving, sweat dripping from his face. He pressed a hand to his chest, taking a moment to process his nightmares.

 _There was KID._ The blinding white light, KID dressed in black, Ran's voice, came rushing back to him. _Then I was Ran, and she— no, **I** watched myself—_ He blanched at the memory, drew a staggering breath. _It's over now._

If there was one thing Shinichi hated more than anything else (aside from being deprived of coffee), it was being wrong.

He gasped as a pulse hit. His blood turned to fire. He clenched his teeth to keep from groaning. Frantically, he looked to the other passengers to see if they noticed. Both Heiji and Kazuha had fallen asleep, leaving only Ginshiro's worried gaze upon him.

"Kudou-kun, what's wrong?" He mercifully kept his voice low to keep from waking up the other two.

Shinichi stared at Ginshiro for a moment, wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. "I– I have to– Hattori–" He leaned over, struggling to keep himself upright, and began shaking Heiji's shoulder. "Hattori, wake up. Come on, wake—"

Another pulse attacked. Another audible gasp escaped him. Shinichi clamped his mouth shut, curled in on himself. He fought for control over his body as pain blurred his thinking. He began convulsing.

"Kudou-kun?" Ginshiro was seconds away from pulling over. He heard grunts and whimpers, all of them Shinichi's. "Kudou-kun, are ya alright?"

Groggily, Heiji opened his eyes. "What the h*ll ya want, Oyaji?" He looked down and saw Shinichi. Instantly, he was alert. Sitting up, he put a hand on Shinichi's back. "The h*ll happened, Kudou?"

"Doctor— wrong," he hissed, black spots dancing before his eyes. Low oxygen, need deeper breaths, said the logical part of his mind. Deeper breaths meant a higher risk of screaming. Shallow breathing was just fine, thank you very much.

"Sh*t. Occhan, how close ta the nearest rest stop?" Heiji's hand never left Shinichi's back. Shinichi was like a furnace, giving off enough heat to melt a small piece of metal. Heiji could feel every twitch and spasm of Shinichi's muscles.

"It's in five kilometers. Is he okay?" Ginshiro fought the urge to turn around and look at them. A large semi truck approached on the right, forcing all of his attention on the road.

"He'll be fine," Heiji said, sounding more like he was convincing himself. "How fast can ya get us there?"

Ginshiro switched on the police siren. "Why don't we find out?"

Heiji's grip on Shinichi's back tightened as Ginshiro floored it. They were pressed back into their seats. The speedometer climbed and sirens wailed. Shinichi stopped convulsing only to begin sweating harder. The fabric beneath Heiji's hand was soon drenched.

Heiji uttered a curse again. "Oi, Kazuha!" He leaned over Shinichi and shook her hard. "Kazuha. _Ka-zu-ha."_

She yawned, flinched away from Heiji's hand. "Ahou. We're not there yet."

"Kazuha, turn on the AC," he urged. "Kudou's gettin' too hot back here."

"Why can't he jus' do it 'imself?" she grumbled, yawning again. "To-san, why're the sirens on?"

A sharp, pained groan came from the sweating heap in Heiji's lap. Shinichi clutched at his chest. _I can't go back to Conan they can't know no one else can know no one's supposed to know_

Kazuha sat up with a start, turned around to look at the backseat. "Shinichi-kun! Heiji, is he—"

"I'm— _fine,"_ Shinichi hissed through gritted teeth. He couldn't bring his hand away from his chest, so he forced what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Kazuha thought it looked like a grimace.

The entire car lurched as Ginshiro pulled a sharp right. He slammed on the brakes, throwing all passengers forward. Tires screeched and the sirens continued crying as Ginshiro prayed he hadn't misjudged his stopping distance. Heiji swore as Shinichi hit his head on Kazuha's seat. Shinichi cried out in pain. Kazuha gripped the door handle tighter and screamed. The car finally skidded to a stop.

Lady Luck was fickle when it came to Shinichi. Tonight, she decided to smile upon him. The rest stop was nothing more than a parking lot, a picnic table, and a bathroom house. It was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. No one else was there.

As soon as the car stopped, Heiji leapt out of the car. He limped around to the other side and dragged Shinichi out, shouting a hurried "Don't follow!" at the Toyamas.

Heiji barely limped as he helped Shinichi into the bathroom. His leg hurt like _h*ll,_ but a broken leg had _nothing_ on shrinking. He'd heard the screams only once, but that was enough. Kudou had gotten _shot_ and kept a level head. Heiji knew what getting shot was like. If Kudou kept it together that long after that- Heiji passed out about fifteen minutes after he'd gotten shot, the kids were in that cave for over an hour- Heiji knew it had to be something fierce to rob Kudou of his self-control.

A car door slammed shut behind him. "Heiji!" Heiji's brain went into full-on _oh sh*t_ mode. Adrenaline punched his pace forward. Kudou was suddenly much lighter. He sprinted as much as one could with a broken leg. At the bathroom door, he had Kudou lean on his shoulder. He flung the door open, dragged his burning up and possibly dying friend into the bathroom. Slamming the door closed behind him, the bathroom was one room, no extra stalls. The door had a deadbolt. Heiji locked it.

As gently as he could, Heiji tried to sit Kudou on the floor. Kudou whimpered in protest, his grip on Hattori's jacket tightening. "Heiji-niichan, don't leave me here," he begged. His childish, small, (so scared) voice echoed off the cement walls. It sounded so _wrong._

Heiji's heart missed a beat. And not in a good way. Shakily, he tried to bring Kudou back to his senses. "Oi, Kudou-" Kudou visibly _flinched_ at his own name. Heiji faltered, settled for: "I won't leave ya, I promise."

A loud banging on the bathroom door. "Heiji-kun, I've called an ambulance. They want ta know 'bout his condition. What can ya tell me?"

"Occhan, hang up! He doesn't need an ambulance. Jus' call Oyaji an' have 'im come here. Kudou'll be fine, I promise ya," he shouted at the door, fighting to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Kazuha shouted back, "He ain't fine! Heiji-"

He cut off Kazuha's protests before she could formulate a good argument. "I said he _will_ be fine. The two of ya jus' go back ta the car an' call Oyaji," he pleaded urgently. "I can handle things here. I know what I'm doin'." _(A blatant lie. He barely knew a thing about this.)_

He was met with silence. He waited with bated breath, gave them enough time to hesitate before walking back to the car.

Kudou's breath hitched before he groaned. He clutched his chest with one hand, twisted Heiji's jacket in his fist. He gasped for air.

Heiji sank to the ground slowly, his back to the door. Kudou whimpered as Heiji gripped his shoulders, pulled him to sit next to him. He could only bear the pressure on his leg for so long. His brain decided that while Kudou was collapsed over him was a good time to remind him that he'd just speed walked on a broken leg. Heiji grimaced as the adrenaline began to wear off, pain coursing through his leg.

Beside him, Kudou drew breaths in pained gasps. His grip on Heiji's arm was iron, close to cutting off Heiji's circulation. Kudou screamed, and, despite himself, something in the back of Heiji's mind whispered _finally._

Shinichi's shouts reverberated off the walls, amplified by the enclosed space. Heiji flinched as Kudou stopped screaming only to draw a breath. It sounded like he was inhaling shards of glass. He screamed again, guttural and _too loud for too long he'll lose his voice_

Heiji pulled his good leg to his chest, closed his eyes. He retreated into the depths of his conscious, recalling old cases and dead bodies, lifeless husks and remorseless killers. Anything to take his mind of off _Kudou might be dying and there's nothing I can do._

The pitch in Shinichi's scream got higher. Heiji winced, knowing full well what it meant. The screams did little to cover the bones cracking back into place. Heiji's heart pounded in his ears. He wasn't going to look until it was over. He couldn't watch when Kudou was at his worst.

After what felt like hours, the bathroom finally fell silent. Heiji opened his eyes, looked down at the boy lying motionless in his lap. A teenager's clothes were too big on him. The boy (still the same cowlick, it was still Kudou) breathed quietly, long breaths indicating his unconsciousness.

Heiji arose from his fogged state. He began taking any extra layers off the boy, the only worry being how to escape. He took off Kudou's jacket from the boy and stared. Too tall to be Conan, too short to be Kudou. Thin, skeleton arms lacking any muscle and his entire body shaking with each heartbeat.

To Heiji's luck (and supposedly Shinichi's as well), Shinichi hadn't become Conan. Something stopped the shrinkage halfway. The boy in Heiji's arms was no older than twelve.

A banging on the door. "Heiji, ya open this up or I go get a crowbar! That ambulance is gonna be here in ten minutes, and ya gotta-"

"Kazuha, I can't let ya in!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Kudou's secrets aren't mine ta tell!"

"His health should be your first concern, ahou!" she argued. "He can't be fine, screaming like that for so long! Let me in," she demanded.

"No."

"Why not!"

"I jus' told ya, ya're not supposed ta know!" Kudou whimpered in his lap at the shouting. "Jus' listen ta me," Heiji begged.

Kazuha would not be swayed. "I'm gettin' a crowbar," she threatened, "An' I'm bustin' in ta get Shinichi-kun outta here."

"I have a much simpler solution," said Ginshiro.

Heij's stomach dropped as the lock turned. He lurched forward, threw himself across the room, put his back to the door. He hid Shinichi against his chest. Shinichi whimpered at the sudden rough movement, "Heiji-niichan, I'm trying to sleep."

Heiji felt Ginshiro at his back. Ginshiro laid a hand on Heiji's shoulder. "Heiji-kun, I know ya're protective of Kudou-kun. There'll be an ambulance here in a few minutes-"

Helplessly, Heiji tried to curl in on himself, in on Kudou. There was nothing else he could do except make a run for it, and what would be the point in that? Kazuha would know that something was wrong with Kudou. Kudou couldn't move on his own, being half asleep and only half-shrunk. Heiji wasn't mobile either. In his rush to get Kudou from the car, he'd left his crutches in the backseat.

There was nowhere to run out in the middle of nowhere. There was nowhere to hide.

Heiji, his face still buried against Kudou, was silent for a few moments. Hesitantly, (broken): "I'll stop fightin' if ya don't ask questions an' get both of us back ta my house."

Kazuha stared at Heiji. He was tall and proud, boasting of his skills and of how much better Osaka was than everywhere else. He bickered with anyone who disagreed, snapped at someone who tried to tell him another way was better. He was stubborn and wanted to do things his way. No one could deter him.

Defeat in his plea, raw, unadulterated, plunged a hot knife of guilt into Kazuha's chest.

"I won't say a word," she murmured.

Ginshiro nodded, his gaze remaining on Heiji. "Would ya like me ta carry Kudou-kun?"

Heji shook his head hesitantly, still refusing to look up. "Occhan, can ya go get my crutch? I left it in the back of the car." Ginshiro obligingly left without another word.

Kazuha stepped back to let her dad go past. Tentatively, she approached Heiji. He'd sat up, staring down at the one sitting in his lap. Regret, worry, guilt, _(fury)_ twisted his face into something she'd never before seen as he looked at a younger version of Shinichi.

Shinichi looked innocent as he lay sleeping in Heiji's arms, exhausted trom his ordeal. She'd only seen Heiji look at one other person with that much raw emotion. When Conan had been sick, Heiji was a mess. He always tried covering it up, but Kazuha saw him looking at Conan with a similar mixture of worry, guilt, and self-hate.

Two and two came together in her mind to form the truth. Once she found it, anything else just felt wrong. Shinichi was Conan. There was no other explanation.

Quietly, she opened her mouth and forced the words out. "Is that what Shinichi-kun's been hidin'?"

He looked up sharply at her question, instinctively and protectively pulling Shinichi closer to his chest as one would a child. "Ya're not supposed ta know 'bout this. Ya're supposed ta stay safe. Ya shoulda jus' gone an' left like I asked ya ta." He knew now how Kudou felt at the Holmes Fanatic case. Cornered, no other way to escape, to be blackmailed, forced into giving up the truth.

Now Kazuha was going to know. Kudou said that knowing only a little was worse than knowing the whole picture. A lack of knowledge was always dangerous. But now that Kazuha had hung on to Heiji, gotten her feet wet, she needed to go completely under to keep from being killed, targeted, everyone she knows killed because they'd notice she's gone. Frustration burned like bile in the back of his throat.

Kazuha was having none of it. "How am I supposed ta jus' leave Shinichi-kun when he's screamin' like he's dyin', leave ya when ya lock yourself in a bathroom with 'im? I ain't gonna jus' leave ya, Heiji. Stop tryin' ta keep me outta everythin'."

"Ahou. I was tryin' ta keep ya safe," he grumbled.

She picked up Shinichi from Heiji's arms. Something (anger?) burned in Heiji's chest as Kazuha took Shinichi from him, but there was no way for him to carry his friend now that the adrenaline had worn off. Heiji rose to his feet, watched Kazuha walk out the bathroom door. She glanced back at Heiji. "If ya think I wanted ta be a bystander, then why did I stick 'round you for so long?"

Of course, he had no good answer for her. He wasn't sure whether he loved or hated her for being able to make his brain stop dead in its tracks.


	19. Found Tonight

ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

(つ▀¯▀)つ

A knock on the door, and Ran looked over her makeup one last time. No stray eyelashes, no odd smudges here or there. The eyeliner was smooth, her blush just bold enough to be noticeable, but soft enough to come across and beautiful instead of boisterous.

With a grin, Ran nodded at herself. She didn't often get the chance to dress up. Between school, taking care of Conan and her dad, and all the cases she found herself dragged into, she got out less often than she liked. Sonoko and Sera tried, but Ran cared too much about her grades and her family to go window shopping every weekend.

Her lack of a substantial budget was a factor, too. She determined long ago to never make Sonoko or any of her friends pay for her (Shinichi was an exception because he was a(n incredible) jerk). She simply couldn't pay for many of the outings that her friends wanted to do. She bore no grudge against them. It was a simple fact of life that they didn't have to worry about having enough for groceries, make sure the electricity is paid, set some aside for possible (rare) karate injuries and likely (common) case injuries, and hide money just in case To-san has a bad night and decides to go gambling.

Soon after he'd left, Hikaru texted her to say that she was not to be spared any expense, that she was going to be treated like royalty whether she wanted it or not. After fifteen minutes of deliberation, she settled on a simple 'thank you' and began getting ready.

Emerging from the bathroom, Ran double checked dinner for her dad and the note on it. 'I'll be home by midnight, but if that changes, I'll call,' she'd written. She's texted him the same thing, but knowing her father meant that she knew his phone must've died hours ago. Paper was reliable. It didn't randomly run out of battery.

She descended down the stairs to the Agency. At the front door stood Hikaru in a blazing white suit. A rich blue vest, a shirt black as night, a pale gold bowtie. He heard her footsteps, looked up at her and smiled. "Ojo-sama, you look marvelous."

Ran had chosen a dark blue dress for the night, one that her mother had passed onto her. It fit like a glove, the dark blue accented by her golden chain necklace. She inclined her head in thanks. Meeting his eyes: "And you look an awful lot like a certain thief."

He raised his hands, half shrug, half surrender. "One can only have so many suits. Besides, Kuroha Hikaru is about ten centimeters taller and a few kilos heavier than our dear kaitou. Aside from the suit, no one will have any reason to believe that KID and myself are one and the same.

"In any case," he held out his arm to her, "ojo-sama, your carriage awaits."

"Thank you, KID-san." Mischief glittered in her eyes, humor waltzing with her words. She hooked her elbow around his, and they went outside together.

As he held the door for her, she took one look at the waiting car. her hands flew to her mouth. "Hikaru-kun-"

His grin never faltered. "Ojo-sama, I said that no expense was to be spared for our night of celebration. That would include our drive there." He took her hands from her mouth, guided her to the car door. "Now. Let's be on our way if I am not to disappoint your father in returning you home on time."

Furuya Rei warily eyed the black limousine outside the building. He knew the Mouri family didn't have near enough to rent a limousine for any reason. Mouri Ran had emerged only a few minutes after the limo's arrival, so she must have expected it. Her attire, as well as the attire of the man who she got into the limo with, suggested a formal event. Her Suzuki friend had never gotten a limo before and did not emerge from the car. The only silhouette he had seen was the driver's. Mouri Ran's only companion was the man in the white suit.

Thus, the question of the man's identity arose. Perhaps he was the man she'd come into Poirot Cafe with the past two mornings. A frown flitted across Furuya's features, his hand slipped as he washed one of the last plates. It splashed into the water, hitting the bottom of the sink with a loud thunk.

"Amuro-san?" Azusa stopped sweeping for a moment. They had no customers and were closing up for the night. As he had no assignments, he'd insisted on washing dishes for her. It made him feel helpful.

He shook his head, tried to dispel her worry with a gentle smile. "It's nothing. I got distracted is all."

He began washing again, returning his thoughts to Mouri Ran. The man she had been with lately (he saw her leave with the man on eight separate occasions) was… odd. His interactions with Mouri Ran were a source of concern- he swung between flirting with her hopelessly and barely sparing her a glance. The shift between charming, friendly and cold, calculating was like flipping a switch, so familiar it was startling (Rei saw the change in the mirror often enough- he perfected it).

Rei knew a disguised face when he saw one, too. The man had molding clay on his face, blended near to perfection. It was close to Vermouth's standard- emphasis on close to. Rei could see the lines where the clay stopped and the man's skin began. His nose, ears, chin, and forehead were all altered. The man never touched anything without a cloth. Either he was a germaphobe with an odd master of disguise hobby, or he was someone who hid his identity closer to his chest than a magician does his secrets.

Paranoid as he was, Rei's first inclination was another one of Them. He had no justification for such a thought, however. Sending agents 'undercover' was largely Vermouth's job, and Bourbon knew all of the agents deployed on infiltration in Tokyo. From what he'd gathered, Mouri Ran was to be completely left out of the organization's dealings or face the wrath of Vermouth.

So, of course, the man couldn't be one of Them. He was far too skilled to be in the Organization and not have a code name (and if he did have a code name, Bourbon would know exactly who he was). The man could disguise well and, from what Azusa had said a few hours ago, had the intellect to determine where a missing Conan was. He'd won over Mouri Ran (granted, she trusted easily) and Rei was positive the man was (posing as) a police officer. He couldn't be one of Them. No one had been recently assigned to infiltrate the Tokyo Police, especially not in Division One.

The limousine outside pulled away. Rei suppressed a shiver as he remembered another thing about the man with Mouri Ran. Two things, actually.

The first: the man had an intensity in his eyes. When he and Rei met eyes once, Rei had to tear his gaze away from the man's. Something powerful motivated this man. There was nothing anyone could do to dissuade him. The second: a distinct bulge on his black trench coat.

Conclusion: This man had a gun. He was not afraid to use it.

ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

The drive was an hour long, but it only felt like minutes. Hikaru pulled countless magic tricks on her, explained a few of the simpler ones. He threw in a joke or two when silence snuck into the limo. She laughed heartily at a few, groaned at most, and it was the most fun she'd had in nearly a week.

When the limo stopped, he took her hand and led her into a restaurant. Extravagant, gorgeous, glittering, it was absolutely incredible. When Ran said so, Hikaru nudged her playfully. "You deserve it, ojo-sama."

As they finished eating, Hikaru began asking her questions. How was school, what was her favorite subject, what got you into karate, how much do you want to punch Kudou-kun? She answered each question with earnest, every bit of Hikaru's attention on her (She felt energized by his eyes on her- she knew he wanted to listen to her. It was refreshing.).

School was going well. Thanks to her weekly study sessions with Shinichi, he was keeping up as well despite being gone for almost a year now. Her favorite subject was English because the language was a complicated challenge and she loved it, but her best was math because she'd needed to learn how to do it early on. (What math are you taking?) She was in Calculus, university level, but she wanted to take Trigonometry and Statistics next year. The tests at the end of the year were too expensive for her to take both unless she decided to get a job herself. That was against school rules, so she was stuck taking Calculus 2 next year.

Her dad got her into karate. A little girl got kidnapped and almost killed while he was still an officer. He sent her to a dojo as soon as he found one, but she dropped after a while. Four years ago, Ran got herself back into karate because of Satoru Maeda, the karate champion.

And as for wanting to punch Shinichi? "If he shows up and doesn't apologize, he knows exactly what I'll do to him. Faces are softer than lampposts." Ran cracked her knuckles, looked out the window at a lamppost outside. Were it not for her sly grin, she'd look like she was about to heavily incapacitate someone.

Hikaru laughed nervously. "You're quite the comedian, ojo-sama."

She beamed. "I try."

He rose from his seat, signaled to a waiter. "Well then, I'm going to get a drink. Care to join me?"

"I'm underage." She shook her head, murmured an _'arigato'_ to the waiter picking up their dishes.

Hikaru took Ran's arm, gently pulled her towards the bar. "They've got the best hot chocolate here. I'll get Sayaka to make it for you. Is that okay?"

The tension slid off Ran's shoulders as he wrapped his arm around them. "That'll be fine. My dad drinks so much— I've seen what alcohol does to people. As much as I'd like to enjoy myself, I don't want to get drunk."

She cringed inwardly at her lengthy explanation, but he simply nodded. "I understand." He helped her to one of the stools, sat beside her. "Sayaka! OneToresu and a hot chocolate, please."

A woman with blonde-almost-white hair raised her eyebrows, picked up a glass from beneath the counter. "Keiji-san. I was wondering when you'd come by. I suppose you want the hot cocoa with a kick?"

A good-natured smile, shake of the head. "The hot chocolate is for this lovely lady. She's a minor, so not tonight." He gestured to Ran who gave a little wave.

Sayaka smiled back. She took out a cocktail shaker and began concocting Hikaru's drink. "Pleasure to meet you, love. I'm Sayaka."

"Mouri Ran." Ran shifted so that she could better see over the counter. It was a beautiful mahogany, polished to perfection with intricate carvings on the opposite side.

Returning her attention to the drink, muttering, "two thirds, one third," Sayaka closed the shaker and began mixing it up. "Keiji-san, aren't you a little old for her? Her school probably doesn't allow dating, anyway." She gave him a look with aged brown eyes.

He grinned (a KID grin). "She's only a few years younger. And her school allows dating- she's with someone already."

"Keiji-san, for shame." With a flair, Sayaka poured out the cocktail into a glass, slid it to Hikaru. She looked at Ran. "What's he got on you, love? I know he's police, but blackmail won't fly by me. I've got a few guys who could talk with him outside if you need it." She nodded to the back of the restaurant.

Ran shook her head, frantically waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no. This is nothing like that! He's a friend. If he weren't—"

"I'd have a black eye and a broken bone or two," laughed Hikaru. "Ran-san takes karate," he explained. "We're celebrating tonight. She found her missing brother after days of searching. We know he's safe thanks to her."

"That is a reason for celebration. You're one of those kid detectives, aren't you," said Sayaka admirably. "Congratulations, Mouri-chan."

Ran shook her head. "My dad is the detective, not me. Even Conan-kun is more comfortable solving crimes," she tried protesting.

Sayaka shrugged, pulled the mug under the counter. "I don't know anything about your family, but it takes some serious focus to track down people. Take credit when It's given, love." She put the mug back on the counter, now filled to the brim with a dark, sweet-smelling liquid. "Here's your cocoa. Don't worry- I didn't spike it." She winked, pushed the mug carefully towards Ran.

Ran smiled, gratefully took the cocoa. "Thank you." She took a sip and it burned her tongue. Carefully, Ran set it back down on the counter.

"Anything for you, love. Now, Keiji-san, you treat this girl right or I'll make sure you get flung into the pits," Sayaka threatened with little malice.

Hikaru grinned over the edge of his drink. "Wakarimashita, Sayaka-sama."

Sayaka got three steps away before the bar burst into flames. The windows crashed in. Glass shattered, someone screamed. Ran's hands flew to cover her head as the ceiling collapsed in on them. A prayer escaped her lips before the world went black.

（◆◆メ

A black phone buzzed in the back pocket of a short, stocky woman. She answered the call without looking at the ID. "Prata. It's done." Her sunglasses reflected the fireball that arose from the other side of the street. "The flames just reached the bar. Soon it will collapse."

The man on the other end could not speak as calmly or quietly. _"I'm almost in position,"_ he shouted over the crackling of the fire, the occasional rumble as rubble shifted. _"You gave the signal too early."_

"I did," she conceded. "But it was necessary. The target was about to pay for his meal. Another minute and he might've been only wounded."

 _"That's why I'm going in,"_ hissed the man. He ducked under a fallen support beam, navigated through abandoned (charred) meals and broken plates. _"If he's still breathing, I'll fix the problem."_

"And what of the other objective?" She eyed the paramedics as they pulled up. The fire truck sirens in the distance began to get louder.

 _"I assure you that the **Objective** will be achieved. No matter what he may fancy himself, Kuroha Hikaru is human. I will remind him of that,"_ he said menacingly. _"I've had enough of his games."_

"We all have." The woman watched as one man ran back into the building. "Speaking of a phantom, he thinks he can save the target. Take care of it."

The man coughed, presumably from too much smoke. _"You're not above me, Amburana. You're no higher than I am. Don't order me around."_

The smirk on her face was devoid of warmth. "If you have a problem with it, bring it up with Cachaça. I operate off of his orders, as do you."

 _"You and I share a partnership, nothing more."_ It was almost a threat. _"I found the target."_

"Over and out. You know where to meet."

 _"Of course."_

Ending the call, the woman stared at the scene for a few moments more. The flames danced through the burning building, showing to the world that they were just as lively as the humans who ambled through the streets every day, who spent hours at a desk, performing tasks that brought little money and less happiness. The flames swung danced and waltzed and did the Charleston, dancing the night away like they'd never live again.

The fire trucks showed up twenty minutes later, long after the phantom thief emerged empty-handed. The firemen put out the flames, killed them without a second thought.

The woman watching the display couldn't help but smile sadly. _How hypocritical humans are. They are allowed to ravish the landscape, but Mother Nature cannot retaliate?_

She spun on her heel, disappearing into the night. The sirens reverberated off the surrounding buildings as dozens fought for their lives, stricken with weakness from the smoke and flames and explosion. No one shed a tear for the magnificent fire that had died and sputtered without so much as a sizzle, yet they bemoaned the loss of even one of their own.

 _Hypocritical indeed._


	20. Wishes In the Dark

ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

 _Moments Before…._

Her name, shouted again and again, brought her back to her senses. Someone familiar, someone close. He grunted, struggled, shouted again, "Ran, you have to get up! We need to get out of here!"

She slowly returned to consciousness, a constant, intense heat surrounding her. She blinked her eyes open only to close them again, squinting against the smoke. She tried taking a breath but inhaled the smoke around her. She coughed and cried out in pain- a weight on her chest, her legs, her torso. Her whole body, save her head, was trapped under a slab of the ceiling.

Someone grunted. The rock shifted. Ran craned her neck to see her potential rescuer. A flame-licked-ash-smeared-once-white coat next to her head. Tousled hair, indigo eyes streaming from frustration and smoke. She knew it was him, but his face sent her heart into overdrive.

The thief had the _nerve_ to wear Shinichi's face.

With a cry of anger, Ran braced her arms and exploded from beneath the ceiling slab. (She wasn't the captain of the karate team for nothing.) She threw it off of her with a burst of incredible energy, and the one wearing Shinichi's face stared at her in awe.

"Ojo-sama, you're incredible."

Tears in her eyes (only from smoke, she told herself), she glared daggers at him. "Don't 'ojo-sama' me. We need to get out of—" a wave of dizziness attacked, and Ran swayed heavily.

Not-Shinichi lurched forward, caught her. "Ran-san, then. You're correct. We need to get out of here. You're likely concussed with a few bruised bones. Freeing yourself was impressive, but your body didn't seem to like it. I'll carry you out of here."

Dazed, she didn't protest as he brought her into a fireman's carry. She shut her eyes against the smoke, blinding flames, the charred corpses she knew were there (burning flesh is not a smell easily forgotten). He jumped and ducked, dodged falling rubble and weaved through the desolate restaurant. She yelped only once when he misjudged the size of the front door and she hit her head.

After minutes that felt like hours that felt like seconds all at the same time, a cool night air blew past her face. The idiot of a thief set her down on the ground. His jacket a pillow under her head, ever so gently covering her with a shock blanket, he called for Sayaka.

Ran squinted, delirious from a lack of oxygen. Shinichi spoke with a woman with a halo of white hair. She passed him a black cloth before he ran back into the building. Ran sat up, reached for him. "Shinichi! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

A comforting hand on her back, another on her forehead. "Shhh, love. It's alright. Keiji-san has had training. He'll be fine. Trust me, love. He's more than he looks." Sayaka put herself between Ran and the building, blocked Ran's view. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

She guided Ran's movements, laid her back down. "Don't worry, love. He'll come back. The ones that care do, no matter what."

( ▼ヮ▼)

ヽ(*´∀`)ﾉ┌┛

Hikaru laid Ran down on a patch of ground miraculously clear of debris. "Sayaka!" he shouted. Placing his jacket under Ran's head, covering her with an emergency blanket, he looked up to see the bartender running towards him.

"Keiji-san, that you?" she asked over the roaring of the flames.

He nodded, his disguise melted off long ago. "The man I look like is supposedly dead. I might be targeted if people thought I was him. His job is dangerous," he offered as a brief explanation. "In any case, I think I saw someone moving inside. I'm going back in to help."

Sayaka pulled out a large black handkerchief. "Here, love. For the smoke, and to hide your face."

He couldn't help but smirk. "Do I want to know what you use this for?"

She waved him away. "I've washed it since then. Don't worry about it now. Go. I'll watch her."

"Thank you." His hand brushed Sayaka's shoulder for a moment. He rose to his feet again and ran back into the building.

A desperate cry from behind him. _"Shinichi, don't go! Don't leave me!"_

Hikaru winced, paused before he delved into the hellfire. "Apologies, ojo-sama, but I am not who you think I am." He tied the bandana around his face and went inside.

Barely recognizable as the crystalline palace it had been less than half an hour ago, the restaurant had fallen to ruin. The devil had truly descended upon the building and made it his home. A red haze coated the smoldering chairs, broken glass, shattered dinnerware. Smoke hung thick in the air, forced Hikaru to duck as he ran. The flames licked at the ceiling, threatened to bring it down upon his head. (He knew it was structurally sound enough to withstand another possible bomb blast and eight more minutes of battering from the fire. He wasn't positive why he knew such a thing- chalked it up to paranoia.)

Another thing he knew from scoping out the restaurant: the radical politician Miki Yasuhiro sat two tables away from him and Ran while they ate. He knew the blast likely hadn't killed Miki because of the positioning of the support beams, but the smoke would end him if Hikaru didn't move quick enough.

At last, Hikaru made out Miki's large frame, motionless on the ground next to an overturned table. Something moved behind the table. Hikaru hoped it was a trick of the shadows and crept closer, tried to get to the politician. He reached for Miki's neck, praying he'd find a-

"He's already dead."

Hikaru looked up sharply. A figure rose from behind the table, thickset and clothed in black. He glared down at Hikaru, flames reflecting off his oxygen mask, his mirrored goggles.

Hikaru should have been scared. He should have abandoned the dead body in front of him and fled the building. But no fear pierced his heart, no terror rooted him to the spot. A fierce… courage? determination? burned in his chest instead. Hikaru's fists clenched, muscles tensing, not to flee, but to fight. "Who are you? What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"Nothing compared to what I've been ordered to do to you if you don't start obeying our organization's demands." The man stepped around the table stood on the other side of the corpse. He crouched down, got level with Hikaru. "We let you continue your work for a reason. You are a…" the man paused. "Let's say _valuable asset._ If you wish to continue, stop fooling around like a _child,"_ he spat, "or someone you care about will have an _unfortunate accident."_

"Why'd you kill him?" whispered Hikaru to the man with eyes of a demon.

Beneath the oxygen mask, the man smirked. "Not me. The smoke did him in, kid. Now." He stood again, turned to leave. "Keep up the work, Kuroha Hikaru. Our organization knows who you are and who you care about. If you start slipping, that little lady just might have some trouble waking up ever again."

Hikaru lurched for the man, fished in his pocket for anything to stop him. As if sensing his intention, the man said over his shoulder, "You'll let me leave quietly or find that crows are much smarter than any dove."

The man in black stole silently into the shadows. Hikaru did not pursue. He sat stock still for four beats before rousing himself and running from the burning building.

Fingering the cuffs of her sleeves, Sayaka took a breath only when a thin masked figure emerged from the building. _"Yokatta,"_ she murmured. "Keiji-san!"

Hikaru coughed, eyes streaming from the smoke. "Sayaka. Where is-?"

She nodded to an ambulance behind her. "She's being treated right now. There weren't enough ambulances to get everyone to the hospital. They're treating her here along with four others."

Hikaru wrung his hands, wiped at his watering eyes. "But how is she?"

She softened. "Breathing, alive, but still unconscious. She didn't inhale a lot of smoke thanks to you, so they think she'll be able to go home tonight."

"Kuroha-kun," called a large man from a crowd of uniforms and badges. "You got here quickly," Chiba said as he jogged over.

Hikaru tipped his head. "Chiba-san. I was inside when the restaurant was bombed. Ran-san is being treated now. I'd like to leave with her as soon as possible, but I'll tell you what I saw while I was inside."

Chiba nodded, spared a glance for the bandana over Hikaru's face. "Anything useful?"

Hikaru stood a little straighter, his stance widening. The cheer faded from his face, his brow furrowing in anger. He gestured to the building with a touch of irritation, a dash of annoyance. "Two men wore large coats when they entered. They went into the kitchen and came out about twenty minutes later in staff uniform. One blew himself up in the center of the restaurant and I assume the other did the same in the kitchen. They got the alcohol from the bar to ignite. It weakened the support beams enough to bring the roof down."

"I know those two," Sayaka added. "I thought it was odd they would come back here. They worked here months ago and got fired after a violent incident with a client. He insulted their co-made dish, and they started swinging."

Chiba frowned. "Was it anyone important, or…"

"Some politician." Sayaka shrugged.

Hikaru glanced back at the building, firefighters finally putting out the flames. "Was it Miki Yasuhiro-san? He sat behind me."

Sayaka crossed her arms, looked at Hikaru with a start. "Now that you mention it, it was. Those two, Ishikawa-san and Kageyama-san, worked here for longer than I have. I started seven years ago. When they were fired, they were furious. If they found out that Miki-san would be here tonight…"

Chiba tapped his pen on his notepad. "It would be an opportunity for double revenge. On the restaurant for firing them and on Miki-san for getting them fired. Thank you, Sayaka-san. Kuroha-kun, as soon as Ran-chan is awake, Toshima-kun can drive you back." He gestured to the squadron of police cars at the curb.

Hikaru tucked his hands into his pockets, looked over his shoulder at the makeshift clinic. "She's fine, likely needs oxygen for about fifteen minutes more. I'll take her back to my house. It's closer. I'll give a full report tomorrow morning."

Stashing his notepad away, Chiba turned to the police lines. "I'll check with him. I'll be right back."

"Sayaka-san?" An EMT emerged from the clinic. "Your cousin is awake. She is asking for a Kuroha-san."

Meeting Hikaru's eyes, Sayaka mouthed _'Ran-chan.'_ A short nod, and Hikaru raised his hand. "That's me."

"Follow me." The EMT motioned at Hikaru, and he complied.

As he ducked under the tent flap, Hikaru grimaced. The clinic did little to keep out the stench of ashes and burning flesh. It hung rancid in the air, clashing terribly with the antiseptic and aloe scents that floated through the clinic. To the relief of his nose, the bandana dampened the smell, allowed Hikaru to breathe freely.

Stark white tent walls contrasted with charcoal and rubble that brushed against it. Lights settled in the corners and hung across support beams. They glowed softly, illuminating Ran's blank face.

She lay in the third bed, after two men who each suffered from superficial burns and wounds. The oxygen mask strapped to her face fogged with each breath she took, the only sign of life. She remained immobile, arms stiff at her side. Hikaru stopped a few meters away. She stared at the ceiling. She couldn't see him yet.

"She's incredibly lucky," murmured the EMT. "Aside from some bruises and a few scrapes, she's mostly okay. She will need to stay on oxygen for about fifteen to twenty minutes longer before we check her breathing again."

Tightening the bandana around his face, Hikaru watched Ran. "A piece of the ceiling fell on her. Is she paralyzed? Any brain injuries?"

"No paralyzation. She consented to a concussion test when she woke, and she does have a mild concussion." The EMT eyed Hikaru's bandana. "Are you her guardian?"

"She's my younger sister," lied Hikaru smoothly. "She's my responsibility. Our parents…" he trailed off, hoping it was enough for the EMT not to press.

Shifting from one foot to the other, the EMT took a great interest in his shoes. "Ah. Well." He tipped his head to Ran. "Avoid sensory overload and activities that would require too much mental strain. Make sure she gets plenty of fluid and plenty of rest. Keep her at home for about a week, and she should be fine."

"She can come home tonight?" Hikaru let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

The EMT seemed to relax at Hikaru's relief as if a poser couldn't fake concern for a family member. "Yes. You can speak to her now. Shout if she needs anything." He left to tend to another patient, leaving Hikaru alone. Hikaru secured the bandana once more for good measure, squared his shoulders, and approached Ran's bed.

"I hate you." She didn't look at him as he knelt at her side, didn't quirk an eyebrow when he poofed a stool into existence and sat on it.

"Now, ojo-sa-"

She sat up on her elbows. "No. I said no more ojo-sama. My name is Mouri Ran, and you will take me home."

Wincing, he tried for half a smile. "is Hana-chan okay? You being such a lovely flower."

"What is it with all the nicknames? Is it impossible for me to be just Ran?" Dropping back down, her hands buried themselves in her hair, her arms blocked her face. She hissed, "I get it. When you're KID, you need boundaries. I can't really be your friend because I don't actually know you. But can you give me a tiny bit of respect? No more patronizing, no more leading me on, no more pretending like you're different from him."

He looked away, the bandana suddenly burning against his skin. He had no true defense against her- he never had. 'Kuroha Hikaru' was only a front, his friendship with Ran only a gateway to the KID Killer. He was never supposed to get this close to her, never supposed to be anything more than a friendly officer to her. The very fact that she felt betrayed was dangerous, and that she trusted him enough not to lie to her. She wanted to be treated like an individual, and equal. Not an informant.

He had one of two options. Appease her and sacrifice everything he had worked for up to this point, or continue with the mission. Everything his family had fought for was at stake. If he slipped, all would be lost. The man in black had reinforced that message.

 _But you're the Kaitou KID,_ he told himself. _If you can't find a way to have the mission and her trust, you go home and burn the uniform._

He bowed his head, finally reached his decision. "Ran-san. What did I do wrong?"

She groaned in frustration, clenching her hands into fists and pulling at her hair. "You look like him. You pretended that you were different, that you weren't going to lie to me. I know you need to keep your face hidden, but-" She broke off, let out another short groan. "You could have said _something_. You have his face and I am eight seconds and a very good explanation away from punching you."

He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, tapped his foot quietly. "My face looks very much like Kudou-kun's. I wear a mask most of the time because of his dangerous case. If people say he's dead and no one's heard a word from him in almost a year, I don't want to be the one who causes his friends and family to become targeted because he's chasing down the mafia. I wear a mask to protect myself and to keep you from danger."

Ran lowered her arms, and she finally looked at him. Ash smudged across his forehead, indigo eyes ablaze with a passion she couldn't place. He sounded like Shinichi had so many nights ago: painfully honest, begging forgiveness.

"I want Kudou-kun to finish his case quickly just as you do, but until then, I'll keep hiding my face from you. Can you forgive me for such a thing?"

Somehow, despite the hurt and the betrayal, the fact that he lied and how his eye twitched as he asked her to quell her anger, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She'd dealt with Shinichi for years. A few white lies from a thief wouldn't hurt anyone.

（◆◆メ

"Prata. Amburana. How was the mission?"

The two agents sat in cold metal chairs, their superior sitting in darkness across from them. "It went just as expected. The brat got his wake up call, the politician died, and those two eyesores blew themselves up. They'll get their compensation from the devil," Amburana replied. She crossed her legs, laid her hands in her lap.

Prata scowled. "Always the poet. Can't you ever speak normally? You waste time with flowery language. You're starting to sound like Kuroha."

She didn't spare him a glance. "We watched KID for months. I find it more abnormal that you did not pick up a more sophisticated vocabulary."

"Children," crooned their superior, "I warned you not to harm one of the people there. Did the flower escape with Kuroha?"

Prata nodded. "We bugged Kuroha. He got her out five minutes after the last explosion."

"Good. Were you seen?" Their superior leaned forward, the dim light catching their sunglasses.

"No one except Kuroha lived to tell the tale. I made sure of it."

Amburana yawned. "Can we get to the next assignment already? I want some okonomiyaki. The stuff in Ekoda and Tokyo is awful."

A grin from their superior. "Of course. Hattori Heiji will help you. Keep an eye on him."

"She's going in the field this time. I did it last time," said Prata stubbornly.

Amburana shrugged indifferently. "I'm better at disguising, anyway. I learned from the best." She motioned to their superior.

Their superior tipped their head in response. "You deploy tomorrow morning at eight. Get rid of that woman, or the KID Killer will slip through our fingers."

Prata and Amburana stood, bowed in sync. "Understood." Cachaça's underlings left in silence.

The one in black sat there for a moment before they allowed a sigh. "Serial killers are such nuisances."


End file.
